Dawn in Feudal Japan!
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: I am Dawn and I have been Kagome's penpal for over a year and today I am going to met her. She decided to take me with her to Feudal Japan. It looks like I'm in for a big adventure...Rating updated for limes later. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of that gang._

_**Summary: **An American Girl is close friends with Kagome from being pen-pals. She is intrigued by the letters she recieves and decides to go visit. _

_A/N: Alright I am currently going through and editing the chapters so know that it is complete and nothing but grammatical mistakes will be changed if you want to read this. _

* * *

For the better part of a year I have been a pen-pal of a girl in Japan. And today I am going to meet her face to face for the first time. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she lives in a Shrine in Tokyo so that's where I am headed.

My name is Dawn Garnet, I am 18 years old and I live in eastern America. I have dark blond hair, a few shades darker than wheat, and green eyes. I am five foot two inches and slender with a nice healthy honey tan. So walking down the streets of Tokyo, where most people have dark hair and eyes and lighter skin, I am getting more than my share of attention. Tokyo is not by any means, all Japanese but it seems that foreigners alone are a bit out of place. Or maybe it's the staff I am carrying that is giving me attention…hmmm. _Oh well_, I think as I begin to climb the shrine steps. _At least my bow isn't out. Think of the attention _that _would get! _I chuckled softly beneath my breath and knocked on the door to the house at the top of the hill.

A woman with short hair answered and smiled at me. "May I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Dawn, I am Kagome's pen-pal. She told you I was coming didn't she?" I said politely.

Mrs. Higurashi looked startled and for some reason her eyes seemed to glance towards one of the older buildings. "Yes she did. She isn't here at the moment but should be getting back soon. Would you like to come in and wait?" She moved back from the door and gestured me inside.

"Thank you very much." I said bowing slightly. I put my backpack, bow case, staff and shoes along one of the walls in the foyer and followed Mrs. Higurashi into the kitchen. She left me briefly to take my suitcase some where else in the house.

"Would you care for some tea?" She asked kneeling at the table.

"Thank you but no." I said kneeling across from her. I smiled ruefully. "I just had lunch at the airport and if you'll forgive me, it was rather sickening."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and clapped her hands delightedly. "Yes airport food is rather nasty. I think I hear Kagome coming." She said her head tilting to listen.

Sure enough there were sounds coming from outside. "..told you! Someone is coming that I have to greet!" Came a young woman's voice.

"Who cares whose coming! We have to find the Jewel Shards!" Said a angry male voice as the door opened.

"SIT!" The woman yelled and stepped into the room. A loud thud came from behind her and she winced slightly. She had shoulder length raven wing hair, and chocolate eyes. She wore her school uniform though she had had no school that day. She saw me and smiled. "You must be Dawn. I am Kagome, its great to meet you in person at last." She came forward and gave me a hug as I stood. She wasn't much taller than I was though she was a few years my junior.

"It is great to meet you as well. I take it something is wrong?" I asked, I spoke a bit slower than she did, trying to get used to speaking only Japanese but I was fluent thanks to my schooling.

She sighed and sat at the table. "No it's just…my…Inu…" She put her head in her hand and sighed again. "This is hard. The reason that I asked you to come to Japan instead of me visiting you is I can't go away anywhere. Not for a while at least."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked. She had just opened her mouth to answer when the screen slid open and a very angry boy in red stood in the door way. For a moment no one said anything and then I quietly got to my feet. Kagome and her mother watched me nervously as I approached the boy staring at him intently. He was also staring at me but his expression was more apprehensive and curious. Apparently, just as I had never seen anyone like him, he had never seen anyone like _me._ His hair was long, to his waist, and silver! He had golden eyes and the kicker? Since his hair could have been dyed and his eyes contacts, the thing that got my interest most was his ears. He didn't have normal ears. He had dog ears on the top of his head. Triangular dog ears like the ears on my dog at home. He had on a red haori and hakama and underneath the red haori there seemed to be a white shirt. Once I had circled him once I stood a foot in front of him and just stared. Rude yes but he wasn't being much better! I turned away to sit next to Kagome and suddenly my nose was filled with a sweet scent. It was the smell of a forest in the dark of night. I paused and inhaled, closing my eyes to focus on the scent. It was so soothing and gave strength. I was smiling when I sat back at the table and met Kagome's gaze. "If the kid who smells like the night forest is part of your 'adventure'…I want in."

* * *

Kagome hadn't stopped staring at me. Her mother had led the boy away and talked to him about what type of Ramen he wanted her to buy since she was running to the store. Finally I reached forward and put my fingers under her chin. I forcefully closed her mouth. It seemed to wake her up.

"You mean it Dawn? Seeing Inuyasha, that's his name by the way, doesn't freak you out or anything?" Kagome said in a rush.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Kagome, I'll admit that it was the most unusual thing I have seen but it wasn't scary or anything." _Not compared to my mom when she's angry..._

She clapped her hands and shimmied side to side laughing. "Oh wonderful! That means you can join me!"

"Will you calm down!" Came a voice from behind us. It was Inuyasha again. He sat across from me and looked closely at me. "You said I smelled like the night forest before. What were you talking about woman?" He snarled.

I leaned forward as if to whisper something and he leaned in too. Instead of saying anything though I flicked his nose. "Be respectful to your elders kiddo."

He jumped when I hit him and then scowled at me. Kagome had finally calmed down and when I turned to her she began to speak. "550 years ago a bandit named Onigumo desired a priestess named Kikyo and the Sacred Jewel she kept…" She began.

A while later she sat back and smiled sadly at me. "So now, Inuyasha and I, and our other friends, are hunting the demon Naraku to kill him and collect the rest of the Jewel Shards."

I gazed down at my hands thinking. "You want my help?" I looked up at Kagome. Her face was sad as she nodded. She knew she was going to take me into danger if I went but…she said she wanted me there, to help her and to be with her. She never said anything aloud but it seemed that she wanted someone who understood the world she came from to join her in the world she had fallen into, literally. "Alright. I'll join you." I said.

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth but Inuyasha interrupted her. "What can you do to help anyway? Kagome didn't say."

"Inuyasha! That's rude!" Kagome glared at him. "Si-" she started but I cut her off.

"Kagome its fine." Inuyasha looked at me gratefully. And I answered his question. "I can fight with a staff, I brought mine, I can do archery but probably not as good as Kagome, and I can knife fight. So I can a three distance fighting range. Far, close, and face to face."

Inuyasha looked surprised and doubtful. "The only human I have met that can fight that well is Sango and she was raised to it."

I shrugged. "We'll see won't we?" Inuyasha seemed to like picking fights but I didn't get mad easily...well most of the time I didn't. I stood from the table and stretched. "You seem impatient to leave Inuyasha. If you want to go all that badly than let us go."

Kagome grinned at me. Inuyasha left the kitchen ahead of us and Kagome linked arms with me leading me up to her bedroom. "You know Dawn, I don't think anyone has ever managed to have a long conversation with Inuyasha without yelling at him. I think bringing you along with be a wonderful experience." She giggled and I laughed along with her. When we got to her room she began to pull out clothing and I opened my own suitcase and pulled out a few changes of clothing to bring too. "Can I get arrows there? If I am to shoot demons I'd rather not lose the expensive metal ones I have."

"Yeah, we can get you arrows at Kaede's village." Kagome said picking her own backpack from the ground. I carried my clothing and shoved it haphazardly into my backpack before slipping my arms through the straps and taking my bow from it's case. I grabbed my staff and slung it into it's sheath over my back as well as the bow and followed both of them out of the house. Surprisingly, we didn't go very far, I knew she'd said the well on her land but I had expected...not right outside her front door. We went to one of the small houses at the edge of the shrine beside a large tree. Inuyasha grabbed me by my bicep and Kagome grabbed my other hand. Then we jumped into the well that lay at the bottom of the house.

When the starry lights and swirling colors cleared we were at the bottom of the well but there was no roof above us. I could see the sky, red with sunset. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and me around our waists and jumped from the well, landing softly on the grass around it. I stepped a bit away from them and closed my eyes inhaling deeply. The smell of woods, soil, and evening winds filled my lungs. A part of my heart cried out in joy. _Home…_

Kagome wrapped her arm around my shoulder and returned my grin with one of her own. "Welcome…to Feudal Japan!"

* * *

A welcoming cry echoed in the clearing and a small bundle flung itself into Kagome. She automatically caught it and hugged it. "Hello Shippo. This is Dawn." A small child peeked out from her arms. The boy, terrifyingly small, had pointed ears and light brown hair. It too had...interesting features, namely: fox feet and a fox tail. He smiled uncertainly at me and I smiled back.

"Hello Shippo." I held my hand out and he put his hand into it uncertainly. I gave it a gentle squeeze. "Very nice to meet you." I said. "Kagome, could we go to this Kaede lady's house. I would like to put my stuff down and stretch my muscles better. It's starting to hit me that I got of the plane a bit over an hour ago."

"Of course follow me." Kagome said and turned to pick up her bag. But Inuyasha had already grabbed it and headed off towards the village. "Hurry up Kagome." He called over his shoulder. Kagome and I looked at each other, laughed, than ran to catch up with him.

Soon we were in front of a wooden hut and three people came out to greet us along with a two tailed cat. The first was an old hunched woman with one eye, who I guessed, was Kaede. She wore the red and white outfit of a priestess and her one eye gleamed with mischief and strength.

Behind her stood a girl, close to my age, with hair as long as Inuyasha's and almost as dark as Kagomes. Her eyes were a softer brown than Kagome's and her face was sweet and kind. The third of the group was a man who wore his dark hair in a short ponytail at the top of his neck and he had midnight blue eyes. He wore the black and purple robes of a Buddhist monk. Those two were Sango and Miroku. Kagome smiled at them and introduced us. "Guys this is Dawn. Dawn this is Miroku, Sango, Kaede and the cat is Kirara."

I grinned at them and bowed slightly. Sango and Kaede bowed in response and Kirara meowed. I looked down when I felt something grip my hands and I saw Miroku kneeling in front of me.

"Would you agree to be-" I never got to hear what the rest of that sentence was because in a flash he was sporting a large bump and the fist Sango had hit him with was pulsing. "Pervert." She muttered.

I laughed and pulled my hand from his grip. As I passed him by to set my stuff inside the room I patted his head. I set down the backpack and bow but kept my staff. I was headed out the door when I looked back at my backpack, thinking. "Hey Kagome? Keep everyone outside a minute." I called. Opening the backpack I took out a different set of clothes and quickly changed. I exchanged my jeans for loose fitting sweats that gave me more freedom of movement and I put my t-shirt away and pulled out a smaller tank top. I twisted my hair up and pony-tailed it out of my face. I picked my staff back up and headed out of the hut. Seven pairs of eyes stared at me. I raised one of my eyebrows at them. "Forgive my appearance but I will not work out in constricting clothing." I headed off away from the hut but Kagome's voice stopped me.

"Don't go to far, there are bad things in the woods." She said.

I turned and ducked my head gazing up at her through the few strands that had slipped the ponytail. "Then one more is going to be in there." Kagome joined me in laughing and we started to laugh even harder because none of the others seem to understand what I had said. Finally I agreed to stay in the clearing in front of the hut on the condition that Miroku spar me. This…was Sango's idea. I got the feeling she wanted me to hurt him. I stretched my muscles studying Miroku as he came closer. Once I had finished my stretches I stood and braced my feet apart, my staff held across my body. The wood of my staff was polished to a high shine, but inside the cherry wood was a hidden steel core. Though the wood was unlikely to break, having the steel on the inside gave it just this amount of extra force. Miroku came at me in a blur of black but I brought my staff up to block the blow aimed for my shoulder. I angled my staff so his slid down and brought it back around in one fluid motion towards _his _shoulder. He blocked me and returned the movement. The spar went on for a while, Kaede eventually went inside to cook our meal but the others watched in undisguised interest. Kaede had just come outside to tell us dinner was ready when I dropped to one knee and swept Miroku's feet out from under him.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo cheered and even Inuyasha seemed impressed. I stood and offered my hand to help Miroku up. "Its been awhile since I faced someone as good as you." I said to him pulling him to his feet.

"Same, how did you learn?" He asked.

"I taught myself mostly. Same with my archery. My cousin taught me my other skills though." I said. I felt something caressing my butt and noticed Miroku was the cause. I just shook my head and walked towards Kaede. "Hey Sango…Miroku touched my butt."

Miroku raised his hands in protest but Sango just glared angrily at him before hitting him upside his head and following the rest of us inside. Miroku lay twitching on the ground outside.

* * *

**We all know we wanted to tell on Miroku at one point or another heehee! **


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the Inu gang

* * *

Since Kaede's hut was built originally for one, maybe two, people it had always been crowded but adding yet another person didn't help. So I improvised. I sat next to Inuyasha and feel asleep imitating how both he and Miroku slept; crossing my legs and leaning back into the wall. I woke up before everyone else in the hut and walked over the sleeping bodies of Kagome and Sango. As I stepped out into the pre-dawn air I stretched my arms above my head and gazed at the mountains. It wasn't long before Inuyasha was outside. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake anyone. I just wanted to watch the sunrise."

Inuyasha nodded and stood beside me watching the horizon. "Why did you say I smelt like the night forest?" He asked. "You never answered me before."

I didn't answer him at first but I did turn to look at him. His profile was strong, his bangs hung in front of his face and his chin was set determinedly. "I have always had senses that seemed…unusually strong. I can hear whispers from across a room. If I can catch a scent of something I can usually identify it. When I was standing in front of you I could smell and see dark nights in thick forests. That's all I meant by it." Inuyasha nodded again and he seemed to require only that answer. But I wasn't quite ready to let him off that easy. I turned back to the horizon, the sun was going to come up very soon. "You have a keen sense of smell too right?"

"Yes and before you ask, you smell like your name. You smell of dawn in the spring time, when everything is new and fresh." He said sourly. "I am not a damn dog to sniff every little thing out for you humans." Calm as could be I reached my hand out and hit him in the back of the head. He jumped away and growled clenching his hands angrily. "What'd you do that for!"

"Be respectful to your elders! I wasn't going to ask what I smell like. I already know." I said pouting. "I was going to ask what Kagome smelled like to you. It's hard for me to decide just what she smells like." I watched his face instead of the sun because unlike the sunrise, his expression would come but once. I could see how much Kagome liked this boy, after all she gave up school for him, home for him, and mentioned him in almost every letter I receive once she had first fell down the well, but…I wasn't sure exactly how Inuyasha felt for her.

His expression had changed subtly, it was softer and calmer, even happier. "Kagome smells like the blossoms that used to grow on the God tree, she smells like a breath of fresh air." He blinked and his expression went back to its usual determined scowl.

Well that answered my question at least. He loved her, but he just didn't know it yet. "Ahh, yes now that I think of it, I agree." I turned back to the small hut, turned my back on the beautiful sunrise. It would rise and the day would start like everyday before, I didn't need to watch it to make it happen. Just like I didn't need to watch Inuyasha and Kagome to know they were falling in love.

* * *

Once Sango and Kagome were awake we all grabbed the clothes we wanted to wear that day and went to the river to wash. I dove beneath the cold waters and swam letting the soothing feel of the water wash away my worries so I could begin the day anew. I stepped from the water and dressed carefully in black slacks, a white peasant shirt, and a corset that fit the peasant shirt tightly to me from chest to waist letting the sleeves and the hem from the waist to below the hips flow loose and breezy. I was running a brush through my hair when I heard something behind me. I picked up the closest rock and threw it straight back over my head. I heard a thunk and groan. Sango mimicked me and threw a log in the path of running feet. A second later Miroku fell from the woods onto the rocks beside the river. I watched Sango go over and give him a few knocks before moving to sit next to his twitching body. "You know Miroku," I said hitting him on the head with my brush lightly before working again on my hair, "Sango doesn't seem to like you seeing her naked. Why don't you go find some nice pretty flowers to give her in apology?" I stood and walked away laughing with Kagome as Sango continued to mutter about the perverted monk.

* * *

A few hours later found Kirara sitting on my shoulder as we started from familiar territory. Kirara was curled under my hair and sleeping, Shippo had said she was tossing and turning all night. When we had first started out Kirara was on Sango but after being rudely awakened by Sango's smack to Miroku, Kirara decided my shoulder was safest. Inuyasha was sulking. I wasn't sure about what, but it seemed as if it was normal because no one else seemed to pay attention to it. Our first few days traveling together weren't exactly exciting though the scenery was beautiful. We soon set a routine, we woke around sunup and I stretched, walked till lunch, then walked until close to sunset, when we either set camp or stayed in any village we happened to be passing, and before going to bed, I worked on at least one of my weapons.

On our fifth day out though…something new happened. We had just cleared up lunch and were leaving the clearing we had stopped in when Inuyasha stopped suddenly and turned to look at me. I too stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"There are humans coming from over there. A lot of them, on horses, and they smell of blood." He said looking at the forest behind me.

"Isn't there a village in that direction Inuyasha?" Miroku said readying his staff.

Inuyasha growled, "From the smell of it, if there was there isn't anymore." He grabbed Kagome and pushed her towards a tree so her back was protected by the wood. Kirara went to stand besides Sango and transformed into her larger form.

Silently I turned my back on the group and grabbed my knifes from my bag and then tossed it to the ground behind Kagome's feet. I had my bow in hand when the bandits broke the forest edge. There were many of them, possibly over a hundred and they stormed towards us. I let loose my first arrow as Sango threw her boomerang. My arrow took one of the men in the chest and the boomerang unseated most of the riders on the left flank. Only the first few died, the rest got shakily to their feet and drew their swords. Kagome shot arrows into the bandits, careful to not kill them. I shot to kill. I wasn't blood thirsty but they would rape Sango, Kagome, and I before they killed us. I wasn't planning to give them a chance.

Sango and Miroku were fighting the remainders of the left flank of the army of bandits. Inuyasha was busy fighting the bandits who were in the center. The ones on the right were bearing towards me and I saw one bandit dressed better than the others round him. All but this man had abandoned their horses to better fight. The leader, he met my eyes and signaled the remaining men to attack me and only me. I tossed my bow at Kagome's feet and ran to the right. Twenty or so men followed me. I got into an area where I would have room to maneuver and took my staff out of the sling that held it to my back and faced the spot in the woods I had run from. _This…may be just a tad hard. But…like Inuyasha, I want to protect Kagome and the others. Well here goes._ I thought as the men poured into the clearing, I whipped my staff out, holding it along side my arm. The closest few men spun in air before hitting the ground. They were out if the hit hadn't broken their necks. The few behind them got hit with the rebound and joined their brothers in the dirt. I got a few more with the staff before they were so close I had to throw it like a javelin into another mans face and taking my knives from my waist. There were around nine left by this time, counting the man on horseback who watched the growing fight and I was starting to sweat. But as the first man reached me, I heard Kagome scream and that gave me the strength to keep fighting. I drove the knife into the man in front of me and used my momentum to swing around his body and stab backwards into the man behind him. I jumped forward pulling the blades from the bleeding flesh of the men I had killed and turned to face the next ones. They had backed off. The leader dismounted from his horse and stepped forward to stand before me but oh so carefully out of reach.

"For such a one of wonderous beauty you are so deadly." His voice was like velvet. If you rubbed it the right way it was smooth, but go the other way and you noticed all these little bumps.

"A rose has thorns." I said holding my bloody knifes up in a defensive pose. This guy didn't want to kill me. He kept his men behind his back and didn't try to get them to sneak behind me.

"And a kitten has claws. But you are so different from any other woman I have seen and your speech is slightly accented." He stalked closer but still kept from my reach.

"I am not from his place. I live far away, across the salted sea. Where woman are equal to men." Okay that was a stretch in this time, America didn't have much in the way of people anyway but hey…it sounded good.

The guy drew the sword from his sheath and stepped into a fighters stance. "It is a shame that you must die," He said and he actually did sound regretful, "But I like killing and so I shall kill you."

"You can try." I said and ran at him. He turned his blade and swiped at me. So what did I do? I stuck my wrist in the way. Sparks flew as his blade bounced off me and I twisted dragging my other down his sword arm. As I had run at him I had flipped one of my knives so the blade pointed down my arm rather than into air. It had protected me as I hoped it would and I was able to flip it back before he'd noticed how I had done it.

He stepped back cautious and clamped his other hand over the wound. "I think…" He said backing away. "That I will go for now. But we will meet again. I will kill you one day. Your death is owned by me…Sayo." He hopped on his horse and he charged off. Apparently one of the bandits had snuck back and fetched some horses because though they needed to double up a few times they all were able to ride away.

I sighed in exhaustion but quickly picked up my staff and ran back to where I had left Inuyasha and the others. There were still a few men there and Kagome was sitting at the base of the tree holding her arm. Kirara stood in front of her and Inuyasha was beside Kagome. I ran quickly to Sango's side and helped her finish off the last of them. "Where's Miroku?" I asked breathlessly.

Sango pointed to the tree where the others were and as I glanced back on the side of the tree hidden by grass Miroku lay tangled in his robes. I sat hard on the ground once the last of the men was down. Every inch of me was screaming in protest but my back hurt most of all. I rolled my shoulders and pushed the pain away going over to Kagome. She sat holding Shippo on her lap and rubbing Inuyasha's back as he lay on the ground beside her. Sango dragged Miroku to his feet and slung his over Kirara's back then helped Kagome add Inuyasha to Kirara. "I am sorry Kirara but Inuyasha's nose can't stand this smell. We need to get away from here." Kirara nodded and headed off to the west Kagome following close to her side, still with her hand on Inuyasha's back.

I turned and looked at all the bodies on the ground. The broken and bloody forms of the bandits saddened me. So I did what anyone who regretted the necessity of death did. I moved among the dead searching for wounded. I walked through them, praying for the dead, praying with the mortally wounded and binding the wounds of those who had a chance at survival. I used the robes of the dead as makeshift bandages. I knew Kagome had a first aid kit because she gave Shippo a band-aid for when he had cut his finger playing with one of my knives, but I didn't want her to waste them on people who had tried to kill us. I must have been at it for hours but I was not helped by any of the others. They were not used to me being around, they probably forgot I was even with them, or they were just very busy with their men. I grabbed my bag, once I had finished with the wounded in that clearing, stowed my knives after cleaning the blood from them and picking it, my staff, and my bow up I went into the other one. There were only three dead in this one: the two I had stabbed and one of the men whose neck I had snapped in the first staff swing. The others were pacing the clearing deciding what to do. "Your leader, Sayo, headed north. If you follow, I won't stop you, but if I meet up with you again I'll kill you without regret. However, you have wounded back where you left your horses. If you take care of them and rebuild the village you just destroyed, I'll let you live." The men were shocked and sullen at first, but they agreed when I twirled the staff in my hands slowly. They believed me.

I headed west and found the rest of the gang beside the river. Miroku and Inuyasha still had not come to themselves, which was why no one had come looking for me. They knew I'd catch up if they stayed in one spot. Inuyasha was easy to waken once I got there: I kicked him into the river. It cleared his nose and his head…and his throat.

Miroku was brought around by Sango sitting closely to his side and fussing over him. His hand touched her butt and she hit him with a rock but he woke up and seemed to be fine. We sat in a circle discussing what the size of the bandit army meant.

"The leader said his name was Sayo. He seemed to be very well learned." I said a bit of mocking in my tone.

"A nobleman who was displaced probably, or just one who likes being a bandit. But the fact he had so many men means that he is a fearsome warrior." Miroku pondered.

"I don't know, with one swing I was able to injure his sword arm." My back was beginning to bother me again.

"He might just have been surprised. Women warriors aren't common here." Sango said simply. "But another thing it means is that they are afraid of outside forces."

"They are probably sticking together because of all the demons who have come now that Naraku is missing. They don't think they can with just the few dozen that usually make up a bandit force. Dawn you're wounded." Inuyasha said. The last part was said with the same tone as the rest of the sentence that at first no one moved to acknowledge is statement.

I looked over my shoulder at the blood soaked fabric and groaned. "Kagome, it looks like I'm going to need help binding this." I glanced at her and saw her own bandaged arm. "Never mind Kagome, Sango would you help me?"

Sango nodded and Kagome shooed the boys to the side of the river. "It's safe, they won't be able to see your front." She said and I turned my back on the river.

Sango had to cut away the shirt, there was no way it was going to slip easily off. "It would seem, that when you had someone at your back, their blade cut into your skin. But not in a swipe, it looks as if you were pressed against it." She said as she began to wrap the bandages around my torso. The back of my bra had been slit in the cut so I had my hair covering as much of my chest as it could.

I sat very still and to anyone behind me seemed completely calm. But the truth was…I was in pain. I sat still so I didn't aggravate it more and so no one could tell that I had tears streaking their way down my cheeks from beneath my tightly closed eyelids. I felt a small pressure on my hands and looked down. Shippo sat in front of me and he had laid his small hands on top of mine trying to comfort me. I smiled sadly at him and when he opened his mouth to say something I slightly shook my head at him. _Kagome will feel bad if she knows how much pain I am in. She'll blame herself for my being here and getting injured. _I tried to tell him with my eyes. He may not have understood what I meant but he didn't say anything. I had stopped crying by the time Sango had decided my bandages were done to her satisfaction and Shippo had fallen asleep curled up in my lap.

Kagome demanded that we stay there for the night and no one argued. Inuyasha it seemed felt guilty that a stray arrow had nicked her. The crescent moon was high in the sky when Kagome woke from her dreams and joined me dangling my feet into the river from one of the many rocks around it. "Dawn I am so sorry." She said quietly, her voice was filled with sorrow and regret.

"You don't have to be. I wanted to join you and I wanted to help. I am a fighter and a healer Kagome. You cannot be one without the other." I said touching her arm shoulder gently in comfort.

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean? You can heal without fighting and you can fight without healing. How do they always go together?"

I sighed and gazed up at the stars that covered the sky. "It's kind of a complicated relationship. But to heal you must fight. You fight infections and death to heal someone. And reversing it is true too, you heal to fight against death." I frowned, "I can't think of an easier explaination than that sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "I understand I think." She gazed back at her sleeping friends and her eyes gazed longest on Inuyasha. "I fight…to heal." Her eyes widened. "What about those bandits? We left them for dead!"

"No I stayed behind. I bandaged those who had a chance of living and sent them on their way." I said smiling at her.

"Oh good." She said and slowly got to her feet. "I am going to go back to sleep. You should sleep soon too."

"I'll go to sleep if you do me a favor." I smiled, when she looked at me questioningly I said: "Move a foot closer to Inuyasha." Kagome blushed and fled to her bag. I moved back to the fire and lay on my stomach beside the fire pit so that I didn't hurt my back and as I fell asleep I saw that, though she had run off, Kagome had still done what I said.

_Man oh man Kagome, you really do love that boy.

* * *

_

__

Dedicated to my one and only reviewer: Kagomefan765.

**Add: Dedicated to everyone who loved it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't own them._

* * *

Kagome sat up suddenly, waking Inuyasha and me. I don't know what made Inuyasha wake, maybe it was because of how close the two of them were but what woke me was her hand coming painfully down on my back. It seemed that while I had been sleeping I had moved further from the fire and so closer to her. I bit back a shriek of pain as her head whipped towards Inuyasha. "Jewel shards are coming."

Inuyasha stood and sniffed, "Kouga…" He growled out. Miroku and Sango jumped to their feet just as a whirlwind broke the forest line. A tall man with a high pony tail of medium brown hair and true blue eyes smiled at Kagome. He wore wolf skin and had a tail. He was headed for her when she dropped to her knees and plucked at my shirt.

"Oh god Dawn, your back, it's bleeding again." She said. She tried to pull my shirt off the bandages but they had stuck together.

I rolled my eyes at her panting. "You slammed your hand onto it when you woke up."

"I'm sorry!" She turned and grabbed her first aid and when she turned back everyone was kneeling around Dawn, even Kouga and Inuyasha, though they sat far apart. Kouga grabbed the hem of my shirt and peeled it off of my back. "Kouga?" Kagome said questioningly.

"How was she injured?" He asked calmly and helped Kagome cut the bandages away from my back.

"_I _was injured fighting bandits. Who are you and why the hell are you touching me?" I snarled, I was so lost in a haze of pain right then that I was unable to control my temper. Inuyasha snickered under his breath at my snappish tone with the man and Miroku and Sango looked surprised.

"I am Kouga, the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe." He said. He stood and turned his back on me as I pushed away from the ground. Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and turned him around as well.

For a moment Kagome and I didn't move but then we both turned to look at Inuyasha. He raised his eyebrows then scowled in understanding, a faint blush ran over his cheeks and he spun away. Kagome swiftly changed my bandages and I swapped shirts…again. I went over to the river as the others began talking and soaked my shirt to try and get out the blood. I heard fighting behind me and sat watching Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga argue.

Shippo ran from the others and climbed in my lap rubbing his ears. "Kouga always shows up when we don't want him, trying to get Kagome to follow him around." Shippo explained. "Inuyasha always gets angry because Kouga is his rival in love."

I grinned, "'Rival in love' huh? Shippo you are one smart kid."

Shippo grinned back at me. "I know!"

"Shove off you mangy wolf, Kagome isn't going anywhere with you." Inuyasha snarled punching towards Kouga.

Kouga ducked the punch and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Why stay with this mutt face Kagome? After all he let your friend get hurt. He can't protect her, how could he protect you?"

I stood, "Okay that's where I step in." I said quietly to Shippo and walked into the group. No one noticed my approach, or at least they didn't till I pushed Kouga away from Kagome. "I don't need anyone to protect me. I can protect myself, Kouga."

He gazed at me for a moment than nodded. "I believe you could. But he is still not able to protect Kagome!"

"I bet Kagome can protect herself if she had to. And I know for a fact Inuyasha can protect Kagome because I saw him do it." I said then made shooing motions at him. "Now Kouga, I think you're a cool guy and all but you need to leave now." Kouga glared at me but in the end he did leave.

Kagome lay her head on my shoulder and sighed deeply, "Yet another reason I'm glad you are here."

I looked at her and smiled, "I know…we Americans are just so rude."

"Dawn! That's not what I meant at all!" She smiled happily and hit my arm playfully. "Let's go guys." She grabbed her bags and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. As she passed Inuyasha she glanced at him and smiled to herself.

We all picked up our odds and ends and headed off in the direction we had been going the day before. It seemed that we had passed some unknown barrier because where our journey had been uneventful before, we seemed to face a different challenge everyday. Demons fought us at least once a day and a few times Miroku really did have to exorcise a few houses with new demons haunting them. But nothing was as hard as our first challenge. Often only one of us had to fight to kill the demons that attacked us. My weapons, at first, were useless against the demons, but Kagome and Miroku blessed them much as her bow and his staff were blessed and so my weapons held some spiritual power of both the monk and priestess and were able to strike the demons truly. We had been traveling for two whole weeks when we stumbled upon a burning village. I passed my things into Kagome's hands and ran towards the nearest hut. I could hear screaming coming from inside. I pushed my way into the building and gagged. A man, torn almost in half, lay dead and on the ground at his side, weeping and screaming, was a girl who appeared to be close to Kagome's age. Her long, long hair was a soft pink color and she wore a pale green kimono. As I stumbled towards her she looked up at me in fear and I saw her eyes, they were big and the color of milk.

"Whose there?" She called and turned her face this way and that.

_She's blind. _"I am here to help you. I have to get you out of this fire!" I said and touched her shoulder.

"But father…" She whimpered and her hands reached out to his body. She shuddered at the touch of the bloody body then stood.

I wrapped my arms around her and ran from the building just as it collapsed. Inuyasha and Sango were doing what I was. Getting people from the buildings and moving them to Kagome and Miroku who were bandaging the new arrivals. I set the girl down and touched her cheek gently. "My name is Dawn. I'll be right back. I have to help save others." The girl nodded and I took off back down the road. Inuyasha dragged a woman from her house and I ran into the building once I understood what she was screaming. _'MY BABIES!' _I ran into the side room and picked up the small bundle. The roof over me groaned and I turned to go out but the doorway collapsed. I gazed around the room and noticed a small alcove. Inside the alcove was a barrel of water. I looked down at the screaming bundle in my hands and made a quick decision. I jetted for the barrel pushed the baby under the water up to his chin so his blanket was wet then held him close to me. I started from the alcove but saw another child curled on the floor. _Man…I know people had a lot of kids in this age but don't they know how to watch out for them? _I thought as I picked up the older boy and slung him over my shoulder. The wall on my left collapsed and I darted through the brief opening before the roof followed the wall and dropped to my knees.

Sango saw me and ran over. "Oh thank Kami! We didn't know which house you were in. All the people who weren't slain by the attackers are safe."

She took the baby from my arms and I lifted the nine year old boy into my arms bridal style and followed her as she led me back to Kagome. The woman whose children these were ran forward, tears streaming down her face as she looked at her boys. "The children are alive madam. They will be fine." I said before setting the boy on one of the blankets stretched out along the hill above the village. I walked over to Inuyasha. He gazed down at the fire and seemed almost angry. "Did we get everyone?" He nodded curtly. "What happened here Inuyasha?"

"A demon. He attacked the men in the village if he could and then set the place on fire to hear the women scream." He said his voice tight with fury.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I told him." I heard behind me. The blind girl was walking towards us. I dropped to my knees and grabbed the hands she held out to me. "I heard the demon talking before he slew my father. He said his name was Yukio."

"Yukio…I have heard of that demon." Came a small voice.

Inuyasha looked at his shoulder. "Hello Myoga. What do you know of Yukio?" He seemed to be trying to calm down and when Kagome joined us and lay her head on his arm tiredly, he succeeded.

"Yukio, is a crow demon, and he recently joined with a bandit named Sayo. The same hour he left this village behind he met up with the small band of thieves. They headed towards the river to rest for a bit." Myoga said jumping up and down.

"Myoga go find them and stay with them. We are going to hunt them down but until we help these people we can't go. When they settle down for a long stay come back and get us." Kagome said looking at the flea. The flea agreed and hopped away quick as a flash.

I grabbed the girls hands, snagged my stuff from the ground and headed off to a clearing around the fire away from everyone to sit down. I just couldn't stay over there with all the pain and exhaustion, not just yet. "So my brave girl, what is your name?"

She smiled and turned her face to mine. "It's Nozomi."

"Hope huh? I like it." I made Nozomi sit on the ground in front of me and got out a brush to brush her long hair. She closed her eyes and everything was calm until suddenly one of the women walked over towards us and threw a stone at Nozomi. Kirara was suddenly in front of us and caught the stone in her mouth. I stood swiftly and in seconds Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku were by my side. "Explain yourself."

"She is the reason the demon attacked us! She's a half demon. She brought this evil to us." A bunch of women stood behind her nodding in agreement. But surprisingly a number of women came to stand with me and the rest of us. One of them was the woman who Inuyasha had saved as I rescued her children.

The nine year old boy came to the front of the group and wrapped one hand in mine and the other grabbed Nozomi's hand. He glared at the woman who had cast the stone. "Half demons are not evil, Sister. One saved all of us in case you forgot." His mother said placing one hand on my shoulder. Inuyasha's face was shocked. Kagome was smiling at the woman. Sango and Miroku just held their fighting stances watching the hostile women. "You are still angry that Nozomi's father took a demon to his bed rather than you." Suddenly the tension hopped up a whole bunch of notches. _Oh shit… _I thought.

The woman's sister spit towards us, "And the demon who attacked today came because he desired that…_things_ mother." She turned her back on all of us and she and her followers headed back into the smoldering village. She shouted over her shoulder. "None of you are welcome here anymore. Go find another place to be."

* * *

I sat down in the clearing Inuyasha had moved us all too. For once he showed some brains, he got us out of a bad situation without acting like an idiot. Nozomi sat next to me and started to explain. "My mother…was named Mai. She was a demon who was able to predict the future. When she met my father close to twenty years ago, she knew that she loved him. She knew she would end up dying by staying with him but she loved him enough to risk it. After a few years together they had me. Not long ago, two years or more now, she was traveling home after visiting her family and was attacked by Yukio. He wanted Mother to be his mate but she refused. He killed her. But he never learned where the man she loved lived and so he hunted Father and I. It seems like he finally found us."

"Why are you blind?" Kagome asked gently. She was fixing food for all the people who were with us. There were six women and nine children who had stuck to our side; we were leading them to the last village we had come through.

"It seems that because my mother was able to see into the future, any children she would have would be robbed of sight." Nozomi said. She turned towards Kagome. "Except there is something odd now."

"What is odd Nozomi?" Miroku asked. Miroku, surprisingly had not asked any of these women to bear his children or tried to touch them. He seemed to truly understand that the recently widowed women would find it a horrible thing to do.

She turned to him. "I can see all of you."

* * *

_I own Sayo, Yukio, and Nozomi, all original characters. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_Dedicated to **angel61991** and **darkandevil**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own the Inuyasha gang, but I can claim the honor of owning Dawn, Sayo, Yukio, and Nozomi! The song is owned by a group of singers at the Md. Ren Festival.

* * *

She turned to him, "I can see all of you."_

I blinked a few times and I swear the crickets could have deafened us so silent was the clearing. "You can see me?"

Nozomi turned back to me and nodded. "You have light hair and eyes as changing as the sea is supposed to be. Your skin is the color of honey." She turned to gazed at Kagome. "You are a priestess, I can see a pink glow inside you, your hair is as black as a ravens wing and eyes are brown." She continued on describing Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. When she looked at Inuyasha though, she stared at him. "Your hair is silver as your blade and eyes the gold of its hilt. Your ears are what set you apart but aren't a bad thing."

Inuyasha looked down at his sword and then at Nozomi. He crouched down to meet her eyes dead on. "Your hair is the color of blossoms." Nozomi smiled and Inuyasha stepped away. "We must go. If we go now we can get the humans to the village before nightfall."

And that's what we did: we hurried on and got the women and children to the village. Miroku gave the headman the money that we had found in the old village and he happily agreed to use it to build a home for all the people.

Except Nozomi. Nozomi refused to stay in the village, she wanted to go with me. We headed to the clearing where we had talked before to wait for Myoga and Nozomi stuck close to my side. "Lady Dawn?" She asked. "I know that you are not much older than I am but…could I be your daughter?"

I looked at her and then moved so my face was next to her ear. "You can see the future like your mother can't you?"

She jumped. "How did you…?"

"You knew what Inuyasha's sword looked like before he ever drew it. You knew I was beginning to think of you like a daughter. It's the only explaination." I said quietly.

Nozomi hesitated than nodded. "Yes but…I can only see a few things and they have to do with the people that I can see."

I wrapped my arm around Nozomi and leaned my head onto the top of hers. "Yes, you can become my daughter." Nozomi smiled happily and when we reached the clearing asked me to do what I was doing earlier to her hair. Kagome rebuilt the fire and rolled out her sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat on the ground beside her and they began making plans. Miroku groped Sango's butt as she played with Kirara and she knocked him out. And I…I brushed my new daughters hair. It was as long as she was tall so I started brushing it in sections.

Shippo came over to help and Sango joined Kagome and Inuyasha in planning. Once Miroku had woken he began to make some of Kagome's ramen for our dinner since the fish and lizards we had made earlier we gave completely to the villagers. Shippo was running the brush through the section of hair I had given him when he turned to me. "Can you sing Dawn? Kagome sometimes hums but she doesn't often sing."

"I _can. _But I am not very good." I said smiling at him. "Do you want me to sing anyway?" Shippo nodded and I thought about what song to sing. Finally I settled on _Persephone _as sung by a group of women in the Renaissance Festival at home.

"_Picking Flowers in the field,  
In the spring time of the year.  
I heard the sound of chariot wheels,  
And was afraid with nothing to fear.  
And there he stood with his face like coal,  
His eyes as dark as a night in hell.  
And there he stood with his face like fire.  
And said 'fair lady I wish you well.'  
They say he forced me but that's not true.  
Of my free will I followed him down.  
To his dark place beneath the hill,  
To his dark palace below the ground.  
And there he loved me and I loved him,  
Though all the world there was icy dark.  
We never noticed the light was dim,  
__With the bright flame inside our hearts.  
They say above us the world grew cold,  
The leaves and flowers began to die.  
__The fruit trees withered and grew old,  
And darkening clouds covered all the skies.  
__My mother searched hard and tried to find,  
The path way leading down from the sun.  
Alone she traveled with troubled mind,  
Till she walked where we once had run.  
I still remember the dreadful hour,  
__She stood before us and bade me leave.  
Her dress of sunlight her face of flower,  
His face behind me so full of grief.  
__We made a bargain and made it sure,  
We made a contract and made it sound.  
That I would stay with her for half the year,  
The other half come below the ground.  
__It was so good at first to see the sky,  
__To walk in sunlight and hear the lark.  
__But not so good to have to say goodbye,  
__To my true love down there in the da__rk.  
__Oh yes it's true then that life is good,  
__And I've learned the lesson it can teach.  
__You can never have all you want,  
__And you never want what's within reach.  
__The fairest flower that ever grows,  
__Grows far deep inside a bush of thorns.  
__And happiness than is like the rose,  
__For without pain nothing good is born.  
__To know the daylight you must know dark,  
__To know the flowers you must know weeds.  
__You cannot meet again unless you part,  
__Or eat a pomegranate without seeds.  
__Oh yes it's true then that life is good,  
__And I've learned the lesson it can teach.  
__You can never have all you want,  
__And you never want what's within reach…"_

I let the last note trail off. It was a long song but the story was old even in Feudal Japan though they probably didn't know about Persephone and Hades from the Greek Myths. I had continued to brush Nozomi's hair and by the time I was finished with the song I was done with her hair. Kagome was cheering behind me and I was blushing crazily while I braided Nozomi's hair to keep it from tangling. "There you go."

"Thank you mother." Nozomi said smiling over her shoulder. I blinked and looked at her eyes.

"Hey Kagome, shut up and come here a minute." I called.

"You sing very well Dawn." Sango said as she followed Kagome over to us.

"Kagome…look at Nozomi's eyes?" I said quietly.

Kagome crouched before Nozomi and gazed at her eyes, Sango looked over her shoulder. Nozomi's eyes widened and her voice quivered. "What's wrong with my eyes mother?"

"Call me mom, its shorter. And as for your eyes…they are no longer the white of blindness." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

Kagome nodded, "It seems that since you can see all of us, your eyes are becoming like a normal persons eyes." Kagome's voice was excited. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the bowls of ramen Miroku held out and gave one to Nozomi and one to me before going back and sitting on her blanket. Nozomi held my free hand in hers and we moved closer to the fire. After we ate everyone stretched out. Miroku and Sango slept on opposite sides of the fire and Kirara was curled up besides Sango's head. Inuyasha sat with his back against the closest tree and Kagome slept at his feet with Shippo on her chest. I sat against next tree by the fire and Nozomi curled up at my side with her head in my lap. I threw my extra blanket over her and stroked my fingers across her shoulder before she finally fell asleep.

I drifted off soon after and had a weird dream.

"_Hello, you must be Dawn." A woman with long hair said pouring tea into cups and handing one to me. "Now I do not have long but I needed to speak with you."_

"_Who are you?" I asked, the woman was astonishingly beautiful, her eyes were emerald with golden flecks and her hair was the crimson of a rose._

"_I am Mai, Nozomi's mother. The demon who killed her father and the man who swore to kill you, are headed towards the one-eyed priestess's village. Yukio has heard of your friends and the shards they hold and Sayo just wants to continue killing. You _must_ beat them there. If you do not…Yukio will find the well and he will go to yours and Kagome's home. Take care of my hope. Tell her I miss her."_

I straightened suddenly and it woke Nozomi. "Mom?"

"Get up quickly." I grabbed my bag and pulled some less baggy sweatpants and the tank top I excersised in out from the bag, changing fast. "Everyone get up now!" I shouted once I was decent. I pulled my hair up and stuck my knives into the waist of my pants. "We have problems. We need to get back to Kaede's village quick as we can."

"What for?" Inuyasha said grouchily.

"Nozomi's mother came to me as I slept and said that Yukio and Sayo are headed to the village. And that if we don't get there and stop them Yukio will get through the well into our time." I said gesturing to me and Kagome.

Kagome was up in a flash and packed her stuff swiftly. "I trust your dream. Come on. Let's get out of here." She grabbed Inuyasha and swung onto his back. Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara and I passed Nozomi up to them along with my bag, staff and bow. "I'll meet up with you at the village. Protect my daughter." They flew into the air. "Oh Nozomi, Mai said she misses you." Kirara flew off, my last view of them was Nozomi looking back at me worriedly. I turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'm going to go sidetrack Sayo. If I should fail to meet up with you in a few days…watch my daughter for me."

Kagome started to get off Inuyasha but I shoved them. "GO! They have a day's run on us and they have horses! Get to the village."

Inuyasha stared at me then nodded and headed off calling over his shoulder. "You better survive. I don't want to owe Sesshoumaru if I have to ask him to bring you back!"

I sighed then turned and ran for the river. _If they are headed towards Kaede, they will be following the river upstream. If I am behind them I can wait until nightfall then loose the horses. Once I get past that step I'll figure out the next one. _I thought. I hit the river and turned upstream running swiftly. My barefeet were silent as I moved along the damp soil. When I could run no more that night, I took a page from Inuyasha's book and climbed a tree to fall asleep. When I woke the next morning I began to run again pausing only to drink from the clean water of the river. I ran like this for a full day and a half before I saw the tracks of the bandits. That night I rolled in the river mud, caking my skin and clothes with it then French braided my hair to lie tight against my head before coating my face and neck with the squishy mud. Then I caught a bunch of fish. I ate one and left the others raw: I was working on a plan.

* * *

I could see a part of the camp. The men were sleeping and the demon wasn't in the camp. I could only hope he was off hunting because what I was about to do would definitely attract his attention. I ran a ways to the side then up and past the camp. Once I judged I was where they would next camp, I took the dead rotten fish and spread them around the clearing. Then I headed back in a straight line for a few feet put the last two fish at the base of the tree than climbed as high as I could. I had run the whole night till an hour or so after the sun had reached its highest point so it seemed like this was the next rest stop on their journey. So I slept while the sun was high in the sky and woke as the sun went down. Not long after I awoke the bandits thundered into the clearing and stopped.

Sayo, got down from his horse first and handed the reins to one of his bandits. As I sat on my branch and looked down at the men, I saw with a trace of worry that he seemed to have gained close to the same amount of men that we had killed the last time I faced him. I leaned back against the bark of the tree, my mud colored skin almost blending in completely with the bark. _Over a hundred bandits…and a demon. I wasn't excepting him to have gotten that many men in so short a time. It had only been what? 8 or 9 days before he met up with Yukio? Speaking of Yukio. Where is he? _I lowered myself a few branches so that I could see the entire camp stretched out before me. I still didn't see anything out of the ordinary…until I looked straight down. A man with white, white skin and black, black, hair was eating the rotten fish I had 'casually thrown' beneath the tree. I watched in horror as his sharp teeth tore into the fish and his beaky nose sniffed it in relish. I didn't dare move yet, if I got too close, he'd smell me even over the dead fish. After he had eaten these two fish he did what I had hoped; he hunted around the clearing looking for the other fish he could smell. I slowly and carefully climbed down the back of the tree and touched onto the ground softly. I made my way towards the horses and slit the ropes that tethered them to the trees and the straps that held the saddles to the horses. I went around the whole clearing making sure that every single horse was loose and every saddle faulty, though none of the horses ran once the ropes were cut thankfully.

I grew a deep breath and back away from the clearing towards the deep part of the river that I remembered from our stop on the way down. I made sure that none of the men were close to me before I screamed as loud and shrilly as I could. The men jerked from their sleep and began to run around in confusion and the horses bolted from the clearing. Those that didn't bolt, when the men tried to get into their saddles to fetch back the other horses ran when the men slid off their backs. I didn't watch this show, I knew what would happen, I ran to the river and silently slid into it, leaving only the faintest ripple in the water.

* * *

_Come on people, REVIEW, it don't hurt that much! _

_Dedicated To Kagomefan765_


	5. Chapter 5

_I only own Dawn, Sayo, Yukio, and Nozomi. The others I just wish I owned._

* * *

I swam to the bottom of the river and grabbed the rocks to keep me down. I stayed at the bottom but used the rocks to propel myself downstream. I was moving twice as fast as the stream since I was going with the flow and using my own strength. When I finally came up for air I got out on the opposite side of the river and crawled into a large bush before passing out. When I woke at sunrise I crawled from under the brush and once again began to run up the river, this time though, I hid inside the forest staying only close enough to see the river in glances. I didn't want the bandits to see me as I passed by them. I heard the sound of pursuit and darted around the side of a tree, pressing my back into the wood. The footsteps slowed once they got to me and I heard someone softly calling my name. I risked a glance around the tree and saw Inuyasha. I stumbled when I saw him and he came quickly to my side. "Oh Inuyasha, the bandits can't have gotten there already have they?"

"No I came back to get you. Nozomi said that you had finished what you were doing." Inuyasha slung me onto his back and took off towards the village. With him running at his top speed it took half a day; it would have taken me three running as fast as I could. He stopped at Kaede's hut and helped me inside. The last thing I remembered before I once again passed out was Nozomi gazing at me worriedly and her eyes, her beautiful eyes…they were the same color as mine.

I slept a full day, so that left two days or more to prepare for the bandits. When I woke I told the others about what I had done. Miroku clasped my hands in his own and said, "My dear you have shown to be one of the cleverest of women, are you sure you wouldn't bear my children?"

I ripped my hands from his and Sango hit him in the head. "Now I have a plan on how to take a few men out before they even get here."

Sango sat in front of me on Kirara and Kagome sat behind me as we headed towards the bandits. Each of us had a bow and a whole rack of arrows. Kirara set down on a large branch in one of the trees and we notched arrows into our bows and pointed to the rows of men heading to us. We released our arrows and Kirara moved into a different tree unnoticed, again we fired and again we moved. We shot and moved until all of our arrows were gone, and we flew back to the village. Not every arrow hit of course because once the first three had hit their targets the men ran into the forest a few feet in every direction looking for the archers. But as we headed back, we calculated we killed or injured at least thirty of the bandits. We touched down in the village and called all the men to us.

Kagome stepped in front of the villagers getting their attention. "Friends! We have been together for close to a year now and often demons have even come here looking for the Sacred Jewel. Well now a demon and many bandits are headed this way. They will get here tomorrow and we need to be ready. Those who can fight are welcome to stand with us. Those who cannot, will stay behind to help any injured and stay out of the way of danger." She said quietly. "No one has to fight with us but we will not scorn any of your help."

Nozomi had not left my side if she could help it once I had gotten back to the village. I took her aside as the villagers went to Kagome, Sango and Miroku to discuss what they could do. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were in the woods keeping their senses open so no one could sneak in unawares. I took Nozomi inside the new hut beside Kaedes home. Apparently while we had been gone, Kaede asked the villagers to add another hut beside hers since so many people now called hers home. I had Nozomi sit down then went to my stuff. I grabbed one of my knives and my staff and went back to her side. "Nozomi hold out your hands." I told her and when she had done so I cut her slightly across each palm and pressed the staff into her hands. They automatically gripped the wood and the blood seeped into it. "Nozomi, I give you the gift of Ebony. May she be your strength when you are weak, may she protect you when you have the need. Ebony, dark strength, protect my daughter Nozomi, my hope."

There was a dark pulse in the wood and Nozomi smiled sweetly up at me. "Ebony said that she would be honored to watch over me."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You will not be in the fight tomorrow. But I want you to be with the villagers and get ready to fight for them if anyone should get past us. Get some rest." Nozomi nodded and curled up in one corner of the room and fell asleep, one had clutching Ebony as if she was a new toy.

I went outside the hut and found Inuyasha was back. I was close enough to hear what he said. "They have camped for the night, they are attacking tomorrow morning."

"What about the well? We should have some one over there if they split their forces." I said leaning against the side of Kaede's hut.

"Sango and Miroku already said they would take Kirara over there. Sango feels that if they split the demon will head that way and since she is an exterminator she wants to be where he will be." Inuyasha said. "Kagome will be with the villagers behind me with her bow. The villagers will shot the bandits as they come and I'll deal with any who survive."

"And where will I be?" I asked.

Kagome looked at the ground. "That's up to you but I had a thought. Sayo said he wanted to kill you right? Well what if you waited a few feet in front of Inuyasha and challenged Sayo to a duel?" She looked up at me fearfully. "I don't want you to be in danger Dawn but…what if with Sayo's death the other bandits flee?"

I walked over and gave her a hug. "That's a good idea Kagome. You're right, if I kill Sayo the bandits might run, so I'll challenge him and if he refuses I'll join Inuyasha in line. If he agrees, once I kill him I'll still join Inuyasha in line."

Kagome returned my hug fiercely. "I was so worried when you made us leave you behind. Dawn you are one of my best friends, I don't want anything to happen to you." She said as tears leaked from her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome nervously and I grabbed her by the arms and gently shook her. "Kagome! Everything is going to be fine! Calm down." Kagome nodded and I pushed her backwards until she bumped into Inuyasha. He uncrossed his arms nervously and she leaned against his chest. "Inuyasha make sure she stays calm okay?" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded and rested his hands atop her shoulders as she leaned tiredly against him. "Kagome you need rest. Let's go to Kaedes hut, Shippo is already asleep in there." Kagome nodded and let Inuyasha lead her inside.

Sango and Miroku followed me into the hut with Nozomi and we sat around the central fire. Miroku was quiet; he too seemed to be a tad nervous about the upcoming battle. When I asked why Sango explained for the both of them. "Kagome told us how she was going to ask you about going one on one with Sayo and we'd feel better about it if we were going to be close enough to help out. Myoga returned while you were following them and said that Sayo had drunk some of Yukio's blood and it made him stronger."

I stared into the fire thinking, finally I looked up at them. "I will kill Sayo. He would need more than Yukio's blood to beat me. He would have to _be_ Yukio at least to stand a chance." I stood and stretched. "I am off to sleep. Wake me long before they arrive okay?" Sango and Miroku nodded watching me closely as I moved towards my daughter. I stretched out and laid my hand over hers before succumbing to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a challenge.

* * *

_REVIEW. please it makes me feel special_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own the Inu gang_

* * *

Miroku woke me at sunrise. I stretched quietly trying not to wake Nozomi yet then began shuffling through my bag of clothes. I wanted an outfit that would be loose enough to move freely but tight enough that the bandits wouldn't have anything to grab onto. Finally, I found the perfect thing. I pulled out my black and red corset, it was just enough fabric to cover me from chest to the top of my stomach, leaving my arms free from constriction. And I slipped on a pair of black capris that were skintight but such a soft fabric it wouldn't keep me from moving. I stood and French braided my hair close to my scalp. I gazed at Nozomi while my fingers quickly finished the braid. Today I was going to fight, today I had to fight…to save my friends and to protect my daughter. Later I would heal, later…I would save the lives of those I meant to kill. _To fight you must heal…to hate you must love. _I grabbed another outfit from my bag and woke Nozomi. "It's time to get up. I have something for you to wear."

Nozomi changed quickly and pulled her long braid out from under the shirt. She wore a forest green t-shirt and light grey sweats. In her hands she clenched Ebony and held it tightly. "Mom? You will be careful won't you?"

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her fiercely. "Everything will be fine. I'll be super careful. Now, I want you to go fine Kaede. She'll tell you where you need to be okay?" Nozomi nodded and left the hut. I grabbed my bow and slung it over my shoulder and tied my knives to each wrist using their sheaths and some ties I had borrowed from Kaede. Inuyasha stuck his head into the hut and I hurried over to him. "What's up?"

"The bandits will get here in an hour. Kagome wants to talk to you first." He said and held the hanging out of the way.

When I got to Kagome I got a shock, I'd never seen her in anything other than her school uniform but she was wearing an outfit like Sango's except her armor was the silver color of Inuyasha's hair. I gave her a quick hug then took her bow from her hands. "You look hot Kagome."

She smiled warmly at me though the nervous look stayed in her eyes. "So do you. Sango apparently had this made for my birthday but because of…today she gave it to me early. You are looking pretty sexy yourself."

I shrugged, I hadn't changed to look sexy, I'd changed to be comfortable. I pressed my bow into her hands and tossed the plain wooden one she'd had before to one of the villagers standing idly around. "This is stronger. Plus with you and Miroku both having blessed it; the shot will probably fly truer. Everything is going to be fine girl. Now get everyone into position. We need to be ready." Kagome nodded and turned to talk to the villagers and I headed back over to Inuyasha. "You are acting very different Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha glared into the woods in impatience before answering. "The last time I faced bandits who traveled with a demon, it went pretty bad. I ended up slaughtering the bandits, even after they tried to run."

I touched his arm gently and he looked at me. "You are probably more powerful now Inuyasha. You won't lose control and I know that you don't like to kill humans but sometimes you need too." I turned and indicated the village behind us. "If these bandits get past you and me these villagers will die. Don't purposefully try to kill all the bandits but don't hesitate if you have to."

He gazed at me confused. "Why doesn't it bother you to kill?"

I continued to stare out over the village and thought about the answer to his question before telling him. "I don't mind killing people who make their lives by killing. I wouldn't kill an innocent. But I can kill those who love the feel of blood on their hands because I am giving them a peace their life could never find. I will heal those who survive and pray for those who don't. This era is dangerous and to survive I need to be dangerous. I want to protect Nozomi and Kagome and Shippo. I want to protect those who cannot fight. I want to be as strong as you Inuyasha." I said and finally looked at him.

Inuyasha looked startled and I remembered that Kagome said Inuyasha had been raised to think that he was weak. But before he could say anything Kirara flew from the woods and went to Sango. Inuyasha's face whipped to the forest. "They're here."

I nodded and waved to Sango and Miroku as they flew off towards the well then moved out into the open space waiting for the bandits to break the forest. They came out of the woods yelling as they ran but they drew up when they saw that there was a whole group of armed villagers waiting behind me. Sayo pushed through his men until he stood a step or two in front. "Sayo do you want to finish our duel?" I called out to him.

Sayo finally recognized me and bowed with a florish. "Ahh the beauty with the deadly blades. However did you beat me here?"

I examined my nails critically, "Well once I got rid of your horses it was pretty easy."

His face closed down into an angry mask. "It was you that scared our horses away?"

I stretched up to my toes watching him closely. "Yep and I also was behind that little barrage of arrows yesterday too."

Sayo unsheathed his sword and ran at me in fury. I drew my knives from their sheaths and darted to meet him. "Don't attack until after I kill this woman!" He yelled at his men and brought his sword down towards my head.

I crossed my knives and his blade caught in the joint of the 'x'. I turned onto one leg, keeping the knives steady and brought my other around to kick him in the stomach. Sayo jumped back just before I hit him and pulled his sword free. He crouched wearily and I flipped my left blade so the point lay down my arm. He charged again bringing his sword in from the right. I spun so his arm hit my back rather than his blade and dragged the edge of my left blade across his face before I darted under his arm and away. My left wrist began to bleed sluggishly, the other edge of the knife had slipped off the sheath then I hit Sayo and sliced open my own wrist. I looked at Sayo who held his free hand to his face and glared at me with eyes filled with hatred. My own eyes widened when I saw something: his blood, it was black.

"I see you notice my blood isn't red." He said and his voice began to change, going deeper and harsher. "That's because the demon Yukio has joined with my body. He lives inside of me and gives me his strength."

I flipped my knife again and crossed the blades in front of me stepping back into a fighters crouch. "It doesn't seem that it did much good."

Sayo laughed and charged at me. His speed was suddenly tripled, I would have been gutted but for a lucky jump. He turned in mid air his feet no longer touching the ground and swiped at me but I ducked under the blade and came up close to him. He gazed down into my face and went to bring his arm back but I turned my arm so that as he brought his sword arm in he pushed my knife into his wrist and out till the bones hit the hilt. The world froze for a moment, I was inches away from his sword and well within arm reach with one of my knives driven all the way through his arm. Sayo screamed and the world sped back up. I leaned sideways so the other hand that reached for me went over my head and I kicked the wrist just under where my blade rested. My blade slid out and I dropped and rolled till I was far away from Sayo. He was holding his wrist and screaming at the sky when suddenly a black form separated itself from him and flew off towards the woods. _Yukio…he abandoned Sayo. He's headed towards the well! _I thought in a panic and looked to the villagers to make sure that Sango and Miroku weren't there. I was turning back when I felt something rip into my shoulder. Automatically I swiped my knife out in an arch in front of my body and felt skin separate before I was bathed in blood.

Sayo had run at me while I wasn't watching and tried to kill me. But since he was using his left hand he missed my heart and hit my shoulder and when I cut the air in front of me, his neck was sliced. He managed to say one thing before he died: "Kill them all!"

The bandits ran forward to attack. They would obey their leaders dying wish! Inuyasha came up beside me as I resheathed one of my knives and pulled the sword from my shoulder. I held Sayo's bloody sword and prepared to battle. "Kagome fire!" I screamed and suddenly the air around Inuyasha and I was filled with arrows flying towards the bandits. The whole front line went down and so did the second when the archers reloaded and shot but there was no third chance, the bandits had reached Inuyasha and me. I heard Kagome call out to pick their shots carefully and not hit Inuyasha and me and I heard the villagers with spears move up in front of the archers but after that all I could see or hear were the bandits that surrounded me. I was now fighting with a sword and had a farther reach but I was unused to the weapon. I found a rhythm soon though and began to do some damage.

Beside me Inuyasha was laying about with his fists, he really didn't want to kill the bandits and the swords they tried to get him with just broke over the fire-rat cloth he wore. As soon as he punched someone they went down for the count and around us bandits were falling with arrows embedded in them or spears sticking from their bodies.

An eternity later all the bandits lay dead or wounded on the ground. My whole left arm was drenched in blood and I had blood splattered all over the rest of me. But I didn't stop yet, I couldn't. I grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulders and we went as fast as we could towards the well, leaving Kagome to help the injured and oversee the villagers with Kaede at her side.

We arrived at the well to see a battle. Yukio was locked in battle with Sango and Miroku was trying to fend off the bandits that had followed Yukio when he fled. Inuyasha set me down and went to help Sango while I waded into the fray with Miroku. The bandits were quickly disposed off and Inuyasha finished Yukio off with the wind scar. In the sudden quiet after Yukio's death we all stared at each other. Sango was breathing heavily but her only injuries were a few bruises. Miroku had a cut or two and Inuyasha of course was untouched. They all turned as one to face me, the bloody badly injured plain old human. And I smiled at them just before collapsing.

I woke when we got back to the village; the smell of death in the air had brought me around. I slid off Kirara when she touched down. Kagome ran to my side and quickly began to wrap my wrist which was still dripping. "Dawn you shouldn't have left. You should have let me bandage you earlier!"

I stayed still while she fussed over me and looked around for Nozomi. Nozomi was sitting with a few bandits binding their wounds with one of the spear carrying villagers watching to make sure the bandits didn't attack the maiden. Kagome bound my shoulder and helped me walk to Nozomi while the others went to help where they could. Inuyasha held Sango's poison shield over his mouth to keep the stench of blood and death from his sensitive nose. Nozomi looked up when we approached and her eyes met mine, wide and worried. I smiled reassuringly at her before putting one hand on her shoulder. "Kagome and I are heading to the river to get this blood off of me. When you're done here get my bag and Sango and join us alright?" Nozomi nodded and Kagome and I made our way to the river.

"Dawn are you sure your alright?" Kagome asked as she helped me undress and slip into the water.

"I'll be fine in a few days." I said trying to get the blood from my body. For a moment I remembered the look on Sayo's face as his lifes blood sprayed over me, it was angry and full of fear. I furiously tried to get the blood off of me, I had to or else I would never get his face from my mind. I was unaware that the movements I made to get it off were hauntingly familiar to Kagome. She waded into the water and grabbed my hands before I rubbed myself raw. I looked up at her with wild eyes and she stroked my hair gently.

"Dawn, its alright. You did what you had too. Do not let it bother you. You need to let it go." She said comfortingly.

I let myself calm while Kagome held me and comforted me and then helped me wash away the blood. As the last of it flowed from my body, I let my pain flow away with it. Kagome was rebraiding my hair when Nozomi and Sango arrived. I changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt and pulled Nozomi into my arms. Nozomi and Kagome stroked my hair and back comfortingly and once I was calm enough the four of us returned to the village.

Inuyasha, Miroku and a few of the village men had carted the dead bodies of the bandits to the far side of the village and set them a blaze. Their bodies burned and their ashes spread with the wind. The women were patching up the wounded and sending them on their way. Each bandit who had survived was told that if they returned they would be killed on sight. When she saw us Kaede wandered over. "The villagers have all survived thanks to ye Dawn. How can we ever repay ye?"

I waved away her thanks. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all helped too. I just wanted to protect my home."

Kaede studied me with her one good eye. "So this is ye home now is it?"

I gazed over the village, the forest and the mountains before looking back at her. "It is if you let me stay."

Kaede laughed and turned to lead us back to the village. "Ye saved this village. We would be honored to have ye stay."

Nozomi linked hands with me and I smiled at her. I looked over to Kagome. "Kagome, could I move in with you in the modern world. I have graduated so I don't have school to worry about and I would like to stay with you and my new friends."

Kagome smiled brightly and hopped up in down giggling. "I was hoping you'd day that. Mom already cleared out one of the guest rooms for you!"

I matched her grin with one of my own. "Well then it looks like you got yourself a permanent guest."

* * *

_Review please_


	7. Chapter 7

_Does it count that I own the plush doll?_

* * *

Kagome and I climbed out of the well and walked to her house. My shoulder was still bandaged but it was healing quickly. We had left two days after the bandit attack and when we had left the villagers were busy turning the new hut by Kaede's into a three room house. I kind of felt bad for making them do that but when they kept asking me what they could do in payment for saving them I said that it would be nice for the whole gang to have a larger place to stay so that we didn't have to crowd together. We went into the house and it seemed strange, when we entered to be hit with air-conditioned coolness, almost like waking from a day dream. "Mom!" Kagome called out. "We're home!"

Kagome's mother came to greet us and looked at me worriedly. "Oh dear. Are you alright?"

I looked down at my slung and laughed. "Yeah I am good. I could use a real bath though."

Kagome darted up the stairs. "I get it first!"

I groaned and Kagome's mother took Kagome and my bags into the laundry room while I sat at the kitchen table. When she came back into the kitchen I looked to her. "Kagome said you cleaned out a guest room in case I decided to move in."

She nodded. "I hope that wasn't presumptuous."

I shook my head. "No Kagome just guessed right. I do want to stay. I need to call my family though and tell them."

"They called while you were away. I told them Kagome took you to visit her aunt in Osaka and that she didn't have a phone." Kagome's mother said before handing me a cordless.

"Oh…thank you." I dialed home and waited a few rings for someone to pick up. "Hey mom. Ouch yes I am fine. I have something to tell you though. I am going to stay here. Move in with Kagome for a while." I held the phone away while my mother yelled. "I didn't mean it to be so sudden but while we were out in Osaka she asked me to move in and I want to. Kagome is really sweet and nice. Please mom? Let me stay?" I held my breath while my mom talked to my dad, when she came back to the phone I jumped up in joy. "Oh thank you mom! Kagome and I are flying in tomorrow to get my things. I love you too bye!"

I ran up the stairs and burst into Kagome's room. She hadn't changed from her towel yet but I didn't care I ran over and threw my arms around her. "My parents said I could move in!"

Kagome hugged me back and we jumped around laughing like we were six years old but we didn't care. I went into the bathing room and took a long soak then changed into some clothes Kagome gave me which included a baggy long sleeve shirt so my parents wouldn't see my wrist and shoulder. We left the house and within the hour were on our way to America. Inuyasha hadn't liked it when I told him we wouldn't be around for a week but I told him that I needed him to watch Nozomi for me while I was gone so he didn't fuss too much.

We touched down in BWI and I was met in a complete on rush by my family. My mom and dad hustled Kagome and me to the house and into the kitchen for dinner and talking. No one in my family spoke Japanese but me and Kagome only spoke a little English so I had to translate most of the conversation.

"So where do you live?" Asked my mom, Leah.

"I live on an ancient shrine in Tokyo." I translated for Kagome.

"Who do you live with?" My father, Robert asked.

"My grandfather, my mother and my little brother. Mom, dad, stop the twenty questions." I added. After that the conversation went to how to get my things to Kagome's. I was taking my furniture because the room at Kagome's was empty but they would have to be flown. It took two days to pack my clothes, my books, and all my other odds and ends and another two to send it all to Japan. And we followed the day after that. **(A/N: Sorry for not going into this big whole thing but them being in America getting things wasn't going to be a big part. I only wanted to touch base to get it all there)**

When Kagome and I arrived back in Japan, we got to her house just as the moving van that held my furniture pulled up at the base of the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi led the moving men to my room and soon my bed, dresser, desk, and bookshelves were set up. It still looked pretty bare. So I rolled up my sleeves and began to unpack my clothes and books. I finished my room completely by midnight. Kagome had headed off to bed hours ago; jetlag had caught up with her big time. I collapsed in bed and woke up the next morning when my door slammed open.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway. "About time you got back. Where's Kagome?"

"Wha...what?" I said holding my head confused. "I think she might have gone to school. Ask her mom." Inuyasha stormed back out of my room and I was left to change and follow him. I looked at the time, it was after 3. Apparently I was a bit jetlagged too. "Chill Inuyasha she'll be home any minute then we can go okay?"

Inuyasha nodded curtly then sat and started bouncing his leg. I rolled my eyes and began to pack for when we left. I packed two suitcases of clothes: one for me, one for Nozomi. I would leave those in our new home. I also packed a backpack with things to bring along as we journeyed. Then I turned and saw the gift wrapped box and it reminded me. "Hey Inuyasha," I said going into the kitchen. "Do you have a gift for Kagome yet?"

"What would I get her a gift for?" Inuyasha said curiously.

"Her birthday is tomorrow." I answered.

"Oh…yeah. I got her something. While you were gone I came and asked her mom for some help." Inuyasha said and blushed faintly.

I winked at him. "Okay then. I am ready to go as soon as Kagome gets back but I'll need your help carrying my things. Since the villagers were building that hut for all of us, I am going to leave things there."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to face the door just as it opened. "Hey there Kagome. You ready to go?" He said as soon as she noticed him.

"Hi Inuyasha." She wore the sweetest smile on her face when she saw him. She had confessed to me that she really missed Inuyasha while we were in America. She looked so happy gazing at him. "Yep just let me grab my bag okay?"

Inuyasha looked stumped. Apparently he was used to fighting her to go. "Feh. Just hurry up."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was in too good of a mood to let him get her down and she ran to get her bag and Inuyasha followed me to help grab my things. We were away and down the well and out the other side when Kagome noticed the big gift wrapped object in my arms. "What's that Dawn?"

"Nothing." I said and left it at that. Kagome apparently had forgotten her birthday in the excitement of being home. When we walked into the village Shippo came running into Kagome's arms and Inuyasha led me to our new home. It wasn't very large but it had a central room with the fire pit and two side rooms for sleeping and one extra room in the back. As I entered from under the hanging the first thing I saw was Nozomi's hair. It was unbraided and cascading down her back as she stood facing Miroku and Sango. "Hey." I said putting the gift down before Nozomi barreled into my arms.

"Mom! You're home!" She had a death grip on me and I wrapped my arms back around her.

"Yep. Now, come help me unpack. I have clothes for me and you. Hey Sango, Miroku, how are you guys?" I said as Nozomi and I carried the things into one of the side rooms. The walls were sliding panes of paper and at the moment the panels were all open giving the place the appearance that it was one large room.

"We're fine Dawn. Did everything go alright?" Sango said sitting at the fire pit.

"Yes. My parents said I was allowed to move in with Kagome and so I don't have to worry about needing to return to America often." I said as I helped Nozomi unpack her new clothes into the clothespress one of the villagers had made for her. I took the other suitcase and put them into the other side of the clothespress that was to be mine. "Sango tomorrow is Kagome's birthday; we need to do something special."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, she already has my gift but Miroku still has something for her." Miroku nodded and his hand reached. A second later he was twitching on the floor and a vein in Sango's fist was pulsing.

I pointed at the bright package. "That's my gift." I looked up suddenly when I heard a familiar growl. "That was Inuyasha." We all jumped to our feet and ran outside the hut to find Inuyasha facing off with Kouga.

"Kouga? How'd he know where we were?" Sango said walking towards the two guys.

"What do you mean?" I asked following with Nozomi holding onto my right arm. My injuries had reopened while we were packing and unpacking back in the modern time and the bandages were back on.

Miroku had woken and came up next to me. "Kouga has never been here before. We have only ever met him on the road before now." He explained.

"Shut up you mangy wolf. Of course I haven't given up on finding Naraku. But some people had to go take a little trip and waste all my time!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Excuse me?" I said rudely. Kouga and Inuyasha both turned to face me. "Did I hear you say something about me Inuyasha?"

He began to sweat when he saw Kagome headed towards us. "N…no."

"Who are you anyway woman? This is the second time I have seen you. And who is that?" He said pointing at Nozomi.

I grabbed his hand and twisted his finger till he yelped in pain. "It's rude to point. I am Dawn and this is Nozomi, my daughter."

Kouga shook his hand out and glared at me. "Dawn huh? How come your daughter is a half breed just like mutt face over there?"

Nozomi's face collapsed and she looked like she was about to cry. Kagome began to yell at Kouga and I just walked up and slugged him. "I adopted her and if you ever call her a half-breed again I'll hold you while Inuyasha uses you as target practice for his sword." I swear fire was coming out of my mouth as I glared at him.

Kouga put his hand to his check and stepped away from me. "I'm sorry Nozomi."

Nozomi nodded and ducked her face into Shippo's hair. When Kouga had called her a half breed Shippo had leapt into her arms to make sure she didn't cry. While I was gone it seemed the two of them had become close friends. "So Kouga." Kagome said, resting one hand on Nozomi's shoulder comfortingly. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Naraku's barrier was weak earlier. I could smell him in that direction." He said pointing towards the mountains.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You want to go looking?"

"Of course! How can you even ask that?" He snarled rounding on her.

I watched her face fall and crossed my eyes. "No."

Everyone looked at me and Inuyasha glared. "No?"

"We are not leaving until tomorrow afternoon at least." I said and gave him a pointed glare.

He growled at me and finally spun away crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. "Fine. But we are going to leave right after lunch tomorrow." He said and walked into Kaede's hut ignoring the stares everyone gave him.

Kouga seemed angry that Inuyasha would put off hunting Naraku but Sango dragged Kagome away before he could say anything rude in her hearing. "Tomorrow is a special day for Kagome Kouga, you don't want to ruin it do you?" I said and looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Tomorrow after lunch we'll meet you at the God tree if you feel like you need us to help you search."

Kouga snarled, "I don't need mutt face to find Naraku. I am going off to find him now. Maybe if Inuyasha is lucky I'll leave a piece for him after I get through with him." He turned and in a burst of wind was gone.

Miroku was clapping, "Nicely done Dawn. You got Kouga away and didn't tell him what was special so he wont come bothering us tomorrow." Nozomi and Shippo joined in the clapping and I laughed and bowed.

* * *

That night everyone stretched out in the new hut. Nozomi had decided that it would be better to just leave all the panels open unless we needed to change and everyone could sleep in the open space so Kaede could have her hut to herself. There was so much room that everyone got to stretch out comfortably, even Miroku laid down rather than sitting up and sleeping. Morning came and I jumped onto Kagome before she woke up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed. Kagome jerked up and I fell to the floor giggling.

Kagome was smiling happily while everyone brought their gifts to her. Sango had already given her a demon exterminators outfit so Miroku was the first to give her something. He gave her a kimono that was the color of the sky with patterns of pink Sakura blossoms on the left sleeve and right side of the skirt. Shippo and Kirara gave her a sash that matched the pink color of the blossoms to complete the outfit. Nozomi gave her a pair of hair sticks that had Sakura blossoms carved into it. Kagome laughed and remarked on the theme of Sakuras. Then she turned to Inuyasha and I. I handed her the large package and she opened it up and gasped in wonder.

I had gotten her a bow, and while I was at home, got my artist friend to paint designs of Sakuras all over it. It was more powerful than the bows in the Feudal era and once I finished with it, it would be attuned to her like Nozomi and Ebony.

While I was back in America I went to one of the sword shops by my house and bought a bunch new knives and better sheaths. I bought two sheaths that actually could tie at the wrist, two that went on my waist, one that went on my upper arm and one that went on my leg. I had Miroku and Kagome bless all my shiny new blades the night before. It seemed to shock Miroku that I liked my knives so much but as I thought of it, if I lost one in battle, I needed a back up. I went to my bag and grabbed one of my new knives, it was one of my favorites, the blade was black and light weight but it was just as tough as a normal steel one and its edge was sharp as the Tetsusaiga. I took the knife out and made Kagome hold out her hands. I cut the palm that would hold the bow and the fingers that would touch the string and made her draw it like she was going to shoot something. "I give Mika Akira, new moon anchor, to Kagome, the anchor of our group. Be bonded and protect." The bow pulsed in Kagome's grip and she smiled at me. "The bows name for short is Kira." I said hugging her.

Inuyasha just stared, "Why 'new moon anchor'?" He asked.

I met his eyes, "That is the time that we need her anchor the most."

Inuyasha stared at me suspiciously then nodded and held his gift out to Kagome. She opened it and cried out in wonder. Nestled inside the jewelry box was a delicate silver chain that held a Sakura flower carved out of quartz and diamond. I whistled under my breath and Sango and Miroku's jaws hit the floor. Inuyasha blushed faintly and 'feh'd everyone.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she clasped it around her neck and slipped it under her shirt. "Thank you Inuyasha. It's beautiful." She said softly. Her eyes were shining with love as she looked at him but Inuyasha just blushed and stood.

"I am going to go look around a bit before we leave." He said and fled the house.

I turned back to Kagome and she seemed to be dazed. Sango and Miroku both opened their mouths but I didn't want them to talk about the necklace so I said instead. "Hey Kagome, Nozomi and her staff Ebony can talk. Does Kira say anything to you?"

Kagome looked at me gratefully, realizing I was trying to keep anyone from saying anything embarrassing. "Yes, Kira can talk. She says that she is grateful to you for presenting her to me."

I shook my head. "She was meant to be yours. I am going to pack so I'll be ready when we leave." I headed to get to my clothes and shut the panels between my room and the main room. Digging into my clothes I pulled out a pair of cloth pants and an Egyptian cotton tank top. Once I had changed I made sure my bag of clothes was packed for the trip and opened the panel. I tossed my bag and its hidden knives and bow towards the entrance so I would be ready when it was time to go.

Nozomi exited her room and threw her own bag next to mine and set Ebony against the wall. When I looked at her she stared back at me defiantly. "I am coming with you."

I looked at her determined face. _We are going to hunt down an evil demon and she will be in danger. _

_She is protected by Ebony! _Another part of my mind argued.

_But she's my daughter!_

_She is an adult! _I argued with myself for a little while before I finally nodded, "Alright you can come. But if it looks like it might be too dangerous I am going to make Kirara take you home." Nozomi smiled and nodded. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was only a few years younger than I was. But when she had told me she was going, I could see that she was truly an adult by Feudal standards.

Not long after Inuyasha came inside for lunch and after no one remarked on his gift he relaxed enough to tell us of his plan. "I can smell the way Kouga went so we're going to track him until I smell Naraku. Since I wasn't around to smell Naraku before, the only lead we have on him so far is which way Kouga is going."

Miroku took a bite of his stew and looked at Inuyasha, "This is a good plan. Do you think we'll run into your brother while we are searching?"

"We might. He was really pissed when Naraku kidnapped Rin. Hopefully though, we won't meet up. I would rather not have to deal with him." Inuyasha said downing the last of his food. "We ready?" Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_Come on you people review, if I don't start getting reviews I am going to stop posting and I will make everyone die..._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own everyone else! So back off (holds up fists)_

_Alright guys! If I don't get at least 5 reviews I will not be continuing this story. I have lots to put into this but if no one reviews and tells me they want to see it I am just going to forget about putting it on here. What is the point? So five reviews or no more story updates._

* * *

We fell back into our old routine as we traveled, walking from sunup to lunch, eating then walking till sundown, making camp and eating dinner, and my practicing before sleeping. The only difference was now 'my practicing' turned into 'Nozomi training'. Though Ebony would help if Nozomi's life was in a lot of danger, I wanted to make sure that Nozomi would be able to fight well if she needed to. Miroku and Inuyasha were a huge help in training her. By the time we met up with Kouga again, a bit over a week later, Nozomi could hold her own against me in short bouts. Kouga hung around for about an hour before Kagome sent him on his way but we did learn that Naraku was stationary in the North.

"So we're going to head North until we find something?" Nozomi asked.

Inuyasha nodded over his bowl of food. "Since we know what direction he's in we're just going to walk until we get a new lead." Suddenly his head jerked up.

A little girl laughed in the woods next to us and then came through the bush and stopped in her tracks staring at us. She wore an orange kimono and had part of her hair tied up on the side of her head. Out of the woods behind her a small green imp with a tall staff carved with two heads stumbled and fell on his face. "Rin! You foolish girl, you shouldn't run off." He said then he saw us and jumped to his feet.

Rin smiled at us and walked forward. "Hello again."

"Hello Rin. How are you today?" Kagome said smiling at her.

"I am very well lady. What are your names? I don't remember." Rin said, sitting between Kagome and me. "May I please have some food?"

I pressed my bowl of ramen into her hands and handed her my chopsticks. "My name is Dawn."

"Thank you very much Lady Dawn." She said as she ate.

I laughed. "Not 'Lady' just Dawn. This is my daughter Nozomi." I said pointing at her. Nozomi smiled and waved then continued to brush her hair. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all quiet just staring at the woods behind us. Kagome was introducing herself and the others when I finally turned my head to see what they were looking at. They weren't staring at the green dude though he was there. They were staring at the two tall demons that stood next to him. The one that seemed to be the focus of the stares had long white-silver hair and gold eyes like Inuyasha. But he had normal ears though they pointed at the top and two stripes of light purple on each cheek. On his forehead between the bangs that fell forward was a dark purple crescent moon. He wore a white haori with red pentagons along the sleeve edges and on the left shoulder. He wore a breast plate and a yellow and blue sash. His hakama was completely white and he had a fluffy fur wrapped around his right shoulder and his left sleeve lay empty. His face was calm as he watched us and Rin.

The demon next to him was very different. He had knee length hair as that was the baby blue of a cloudless sky and his eyes were a warm forest green. His face was curious and his clothes were the same style as Inuyasha's but were a green to match his eyes with a pale blue undershirt. He had a pale green leaf on his forehead and two deep blue stripes on his cheeks. I was the only one to move strangely enough, but I stood up and turned to face them, one of my hands going to my knives. The demon with amber eyes narrowed them a bit on me and I could see a red line that crossed his eyelids almost like eye-shadow. "Can we help you?" I said.

Rin looked up when I spoke and turned to look at what I was talking too. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Mamoru! These nice people are sharing their delicious food with me!" She said happily as she ate.

Sesshomaru's gaze moved from me to Rin and his eyes relaxed a little as he watched her. But then his eyes moved to Inuyasha. "Hello brother."

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting across the fire from each other. Kagome explained to me that they were continuously at each others throats but it seemed that this night was a truce. The other demon who Rin had called Mamoru was sitting beside me and Nozomi in between the two brothers.

"Naraku dropped his shield for around an hour last week. I know that he is in the North. He has a new castle now I imagine." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Probably, the thing is, why since we damaged him so badly last time, didn't he keep his shield up? Its like he wants us to find him."

"He probably does." Sesshomaru said.

I had been following the conversation closely when Nozomi grabbed my hand. Her eyes went the milky white of her old blindness for a moment and I gasped. The three demons turned to look but it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear. Miroku and Sango had gone back to the river to catch more fish and Kagome, Shippo, Jaken and Rin were on the other side of the clearing playing a game. "Nozomi…" I whispered worriedly.

Slowly her eyes changed back to the mirror image of my own and focused on my face. "Mom."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed and shifted to me. Inuyasha quietly explained our true relationship while I comforted my shaking daughter. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yes. You and I need to leave with Sesshomaru and Mamoru when he goes." Nozomi said quietly.

"Why?" I asked just as quiet. I stared into Sesshomaru's eyes and found myself shivering, he so did not like humans. I turned my face to look at the newer demon and was unable to break away from his eyes.

"If we don't…you'll die." Nozomi whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. I rocked her gently and smoothed her hair as I murmured reassuringly to her. When she had cried herself to sleep I wrapped her in her blanket and moved closer to the fire.

Inuyasha watched me. "What did she See?"

"If Nozomi and I don't go with Sesshomaru and his friends when he leaves; I will die." I said looking deep into the fire.

Mamoru looked back at my daughter. "She can see the future?"

I shook my head. "Her mother could and so Nozomi was born blind. When we found her though, she said that she could see us and slowly her eyes began to change, to heal. If you look closely at her eyes they are exactly the same as mine. If she does get a vision, though she has only had a few that we know of, her eyes go back to the blindness in which she was born. It's as if to see her visions she cannot see the world." I met Mamoru's eyes when he moved his gaze back to me.

"You can follow us, just stay out of my way." Sesshomaru said and went over to Rin.

She nodded and came to sit beside me. Inuyasha went to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku who were now settling down to sleep, Mamoru went to join Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru said that you are going to go to be joining us for a while."

"Yes, Nozomi and I will be going with you guys when you leave." I said.

"Oh goody. It will be nice to have some company." Rin replied smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back even though I was a tad nervous about traveling with this demon who seemed to notice everything. Even worse, every time I glanced at the other demon I found his eyes on me and my heart fluttered. I moved closer to Nozomi and laid out my blanket and the extra one beside her. "Rin you can use this blanket to sleep if you need to." She skipped over and lay down rolling the blanket around her before falling into a deep sleep. I rolled myself into my own blanket. The last thing I saw was Sesshomaru and Mamoru talking to Jaken before I followed her into sleep.

* * *

When I woke at sunrise the next morning, Sesshomaru and Jaken were still in the same place as they had been when I fell asleep but Mamoru was sitting against the tree behind me. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. Gazing around the camp I saw that I was the first to wake so I rebuilt the fire then grabbed my bag and stepped into the woods to change. When I came back to the clearing, I was wearing mud brown pants and a forest green shirt; I was almost invisible if I stood still. The others had woken and were in the process of organizing their things. I tossed my bag beside Nozomi and began to shuffle through it. I pulled out the upper arm sheath, one of the wrist sheaths, and one of the waist sheathes and a blade to go in each one. The one that went in the waist sheath was almost long enough to be a short sword and I used one of my extra ties to secure the bottom of the sheath to my thigh. I put the black blade into the sheath on my wrist and one of my old blades into the sheath on my arm. As I was doing this I looked up and met Mamoru's gaze. He seemed to find all my knives interesting. I stood and slung my bow and its quiver across my back and slung my bag over my shoulder after packing the blankets and a few first aid objects Kagome gave me. I glared at Sesshomaru as I went to say goodbye to everyone.

"Why are you going with him?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Nozomi had a vision that if I don't I will die." I said. "I'll try to meet up with you in two weeks if we don't run into each other along the way okay?"

Kagome nodded and hugged me fiercely. "How will I know if you're okay though?"

I took out my black blade and pricked one of my fingers and ran the drop of blood that swelled from the cut on Kira's bowstring. "Kira will be able to tell you. Be careful." I hugged everyone else good bye and when I got to Inuyasha I held him longer to whisper into his ear. "Watch over Kagome for me." He nodded and returned my hug though hesitantly. I went back to Rin while Nozomi said her own goodbyes to the group and I smiled down into the child's innocent face.

As we turned to follow Sesshomaru Kagome called out to him. "Sesshomaru!" He stopped though he didn't look back at her. "Take care of Dawn and Nozomi for me." She said her eyes full of worry. Nozomi linked her fingers with mine as I blinked away tears. Sesshomaru didn't answer but just started walking again. That seemed to satisfy Kagome because she didn't say anything more. I turned my back on the friends that I had been traveling for so long with and followed Sesshomaru and Rin into the woods leaving Mamoru to follow us.

* * *

The first day and a half traveling with Sesshomaru was uneventful. He and Jaken walked a few feet ahead of all of us. Mamoru stayed by Nozomi, Rin, and I and entertained us with stories about his travels. It was nearing dinner time on our second day a while after we had lapsed into silence when Nozomi broke the silence. "Mom? Could you sing to me?"

I looked over at her in surprise. "What?"

"The last time you sang was the first night you met me. I would like to hear you sing again." She said. She looked down at the girl who I held in my arms. Rin had tripped over a root a little while ago and twisted her ankle, Jaken said that once we reached a certain clearing Rin could ride on Ah-Un but until then I said I would carry her. "What about you Rin? Do you want to hear my mom sing?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes Nozomi."

I sighed, "Do I really have to?"

Mamoru said softly from beside me: "I would also like to hear you sing."

I shivered slightly at his husky voice and turned to face him, his eyes were the leaves on the trees beside us and his hair was the beautiful blue of the sky, his name was really so accurate, he really was the earth. "I will sing only if Sesshomaru says that it is safe to do so. I don't want to attract demons with my horrible voice." The last part I said while tickling Rin's side. "And I want to know how you came to travel with Sesshomaru."

Mamoru nodded as Rin called to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru is it okay for Lady Dawn to sing?" I still hadn't gotten her to drop the Lady though she had no problem using only Nozomi's first name.

"She may sing if she wishes." Sesshomaru said then fell back into his normal silent state.

All three turned their faces to me, the two girls looking expectant and Mamoru with a curious expression, I groaned as I decided what song to sing. _I have just the perfect one! _I thought and smiled at them before beginning.

"_Anytime you want to be right here  
Just imagine me and all this will appear  
You can keep this moment all your life  
Forever near  
A dream worth keeping  
When you're feeling lost  
I'll be your star  
Just reach out and touch me  
No matter where you are  
In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight  
Just keep my star in sight  
I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping  
For more than just a day  
And even though the winds of change may come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
Don't let it fade away  
Maybe you'll be in some distant land  
Feelin' all alone, but I'll be close at hand  
And everytime you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain  
You'll be here again  
I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping  
For more than just a day  
And even though the winds of change may come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
So don't let it fade away  
Someday you might be thinking  
When life has passed you by  
Your spirits might be sinking  
With hope in short supply  
And that's the reason why  
That's the reason why  
Love has dreams worth keeping  
As long as it will stay  
Even when you see the darkness come creeping  
A dream worth keeping  
Can never fade away..."_

I trailed off as the song ended and Nozomi and Rin smiled happily. "Nozomi has a much better voice than I do." I said to Rin. "Why don't you get her to sing to you?" Beside me Mamoru still gazed at me but his face had lost its curious look, it was now a calm almost considering expression.

Rin turned her face expectantly to Nozomi. And Nozomi protested. "Mom I don't know any songs."

"Just vocalize. I like to listen to it." I said calmly.

And with a great sigh, Nozomi took a deep breath and began to sing. She didn't use words because that's not what vocalizing is, she just sang notes and her voice was beautiful. It flowed like honey, sweet and smooth, as its sound surrounded us. I wasn't being modest when I said she sang better than I did. I meant it, I had a better than average voice but Nozomi…she had a voice worthy of a goddess. Suddenly Sesshomaru and Mamoru stopped and looked at the sky. Nozomi stopped singing at the same time. "Demons." She said clutching her staff.

I set Rin on the ground and pushed her at Nozomi. "Stay together." I said and turned to face the dark sky ahead of us. The cloud of darkness that flew towards us revealed itself to be a whole army of demons. I dropped my bag, pulled my bow from my back and notched an arrow in it.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said and the little imp darted behind me and stood guard over the girls. Sesshomaru didn't draw his sword yet, he seemed to think that he wouldn't be needing it.

Mamoru watched the coming cloud and fletched his claws. I stepped a bit to the left and up before releasing the first arrow. It slammed into the first demon and through it and into the next. I reloaded and fired until they were a few yards in front of me before I tossed my bow and arrows to the ground behind me. As I watched their wreathing bodies come closer, I drew the long knife from my side and the black blade from my wrist and waited for them to reach me.

Sesshomaru held up two fingers that glowed bright neon green and slashed the air in front of him. A length of light flew from his fingers like a whip and sliced through the first group attackers. They fell to the ground in pieces, back and forth he flung the whip cutting down more and more of the attacking demons. He had killed many when they surged forward in force and blew past him.

Mamoru joined in the fray battling more like Inuyasha than the powerful lord a few feet away. He tore through the demons with his claws and kicked and punched. He was unbelievably fast and graceful as he fought.

I stabbed my black blade forward into a giant flying eye and my whole hand went through the soft flesh and out the other side. I shook it off my arm and slashed at a bat-winged demon that was at my side. And so I began my 'hack and slash dance' as Kagome had dubbed it, spinning, ducking, stabbing I moved back and forth in front of the girls and Jaken trying hard to kill all the demons before they could get past me. I was struggling with a large centipede on my left and another of the bat-winged creatures on my right when suddenly they fell to the ground in pieces. I hadn't had the time to braid my hair back so I had to gaze up at my hero through blood and gut splattered hair.

* * *

_Alright guys like I said either I get five reviews or this is the end of this being online. So review, and no I don't just want 'update soon' I actually want feedback. If I suck let me know, if parts are stupid tell me, if you love how I made my OC let me know, JUST SAY SOMETHING! (sigh) thanks_


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own the Inuyasha gang but I do own everyone else. I will be uping the rating because I have added a bit of lime and I don't want to get yelled at. The story is now dedicated to Membar, Inuyasha'sgirlfriend1234, and OddIsMyHomeboy and my most faithful reader, I almost forgot her! Angel61991, sorry about that bud! These are my favorite reviewers! Hope you like this chapter guys!_

* * *

Sesshomaru was as unmoved as he had been when we first met and as clean. He was where we had last seen him on the other side of the clearing and was looking toward the north. Mamoru was also much cleaner than I was. It seemed that demons could dodge the flying blood where as I hadn't even attempted too. I stood before my rescuer Mamoru in his impeccable state covered in demon body parts and found myself feeling like I an awkward girl with a crush. I sighed and went to swipe the back of my wrist across my forehead trying to move the hair out of the way but when my wrist touched the skin it felt like it was on fire. I winced and looked at it: one of the demons, probably that eyeball thing, had burned my wrist with its blood like acid. I wiped my knives off then sheathed them before turning back to my wrist. 

Nozomi brought me the first aid materials and a bottle of water. Nozomi used the water to wash the gunk away from the bleeding sore then applied burn ointment, careful not to press to hard on it. Once she had finished her careful administrations she wrapped it up in gauze. Rin stood behind Nozomi holding the things that she handed her, she watched her closely to memorize what she was doing.

"There is a spring close by. Lord Sesshomaru could we go to clean up Lady Dawn?" Rin said turning to look at her protector.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and led the way. Nozomi grabbed my bow and arrows and Rin carried my bag. Though she had a slight limp Rin refused to be carried and to help while I was injured. When we arrived at the spring I sent Rin and Nozomi with Jaken to set up camp. Sesshomaru and Mamoru had disappeared after leading us here and I was just too tired to worry too much. The burn on my wrist seemed to have sapped my strength. I peeled off my clothes and washed them in the hot spring across from me then lay them over the surrounding rocks to dry. Then I slid into the water up to my shoulders. The warm water soothed away the tension in me and I dove underwater to rinse the gunk from my hair. I surfaced feeling slightly dizzy and leaned against a rock and gazed up at the stars as I ran a brush through my wet locks. _I wonder why I would die if I didn't go with Sesshomaru and his group. It is a little strange considering that we were attacked by all those demons. You would think if I was going to be safe I wouldn't have had to fight. But then again, Mamoru saved me. If he hadn't been there, it might have gone worse. _I sighedand stood up from the water and turned to step out of the spring when I was stopped in my tracks. Though I was feeling very dizzy and a bit out of it, I wasn't hallucinating. So that meant that when I saw Mamoru standing on the grass a few feet in front of me, he was really standing on the grass a few feet in front of me.

Normally I would have turned my back quickly and sat back under the water so he couldn't see my body but I was so dizzy that when I started to turn I stumbled. Next thing I knew I was held a few feet off the ground with Mamoru's arm being the thing that was holding me up. My hair wasn't as long as Nozomi's or even Sango's but as I was dangling in the air the ends brushed the grass. I slowly turned my head up to look at Mamoru and tried to ignore the fluttering feeling that I got from having his arm around my naked waist. "Mamoru?" I asked weakly. "What's wrong with me?"

"The burn on your wrist is poisoning you." He said his eyes gentle as he gazed down at me and set me on the ground.

I watched in confusion as he knelt and pulled my wrist to his lips. He began to lap at the slice around my wrist and every where he touched his tongue, a soothing warmth spread until my wrist was whole and well. He then stood back and looked down at me. "You just healed me. Why?"

Mamoru didn't answer and though his eyes seemed to watch only my face, I got the feeling he was looking at my body and his eyes held a curious heat. After a moment he turned and walked away, quickly disappearing in the darkening forest. _I guess he doesn't hold the same disdain for humans that Sesshomaru does. A good thing too…he's way cute._ I opened my bag and shifted through some clothes before I pulled out the kimono Nozomi had given me when I returned from the future. It was the color of jade, very complementary to my eye color and it had tribal swirls in silver on the right side of the skirt and on the left arm from tip to shoulder and a silver sash completed the outfit. I walked toward the fires glow and found a two headed dragon creature playing with Rin. I guessed that he was Ah-Un.

Nozomi's smile grew when she saw me, "You look beautiful mother!" She was sitting beside the fire cooking our meal and when I looked around for my things I saw that she had given my knives a real cleaning and put them with my bow.

"Thank you sweetheart. How are you?" I said as I kneeled beside her at the fire.

"I am well. Mother would you do that special thing with my hair again? I like it." Nozomi said and gave me puppy dog eyes.

My daughter was a really happy go lucky girl and it was infectious when she grinned at me. I had to grin back, I couldn't help myself. The 'special thing with her hair' was that I had learned to braid hair into a coronet, so I brushed out her hair and began to braid it so that it encircled her head. Rin came over to watch as I worked with Nozomi's hair and she told me how she had met Sesshomaru. I listened to her tale as I worked with the soft pink hair in my hands. _Sesshomaru saved her life. And he protects her while they travel together. I wonder if…_ I thought but the train of thought was interrupted.

"Lady Dawn?" Rin asked, "Where is your home?"

My hands fluttered and stopped. Nozomi held her breath and Rin looked at me with such a hopeful face. I was afraid to look up because I knew that if I did _he _would be there watching me, waiting to hear what I might say. I stuttered a few times before I finally managed to whisper. "A home is where your heart is so…I guess my home is in many places." I finished the coronet and walked away from the fire. I slipped my wrist sheath with its knife on and walked a ways into the woods to think. _I don't understand. I have a house in America with my family, one in modern Japan with Kagome and her family, and one here with the gang…but I can't decide which is home._

_Remember what you just said. It's where your heart is! And your heart is with Mamoru! _Another part of me cried: the optimistic part, the part of me that believes love is everything and wants to be loved, that wants a mother more than anything, and have a family.

_Mamoru? I don't know him! _

_So? Since when does love need knowledge of the person?_

_Love…?_

_Of course stupid! Love…it's that fluttering feeling you're getting in your stomach right now as you think of him. It's the racing in your heart at the thought of being with him forever. _I argued with myself for a while longer after that but I always ended with the same conclusion: if Mamoru asked me to stay with him and make my home here…the answer would be yes. I gazed up at the stars through the swaying branches. "Star light, star bright, any star listening in the sky tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I make tonight." I closed my eyes against the sudden burn and wished.

If my wish was answered it wasn't answered in a way I wanted. Behind me I heard Nozomi scream. I ran back to the clearing to find a spider demon standing over Nozomi, who in turn was protecting Rin with her own body. Jaken was unconscious on the ground by the fire and Ah-Un, Mamoru, and Sesshomaru were no where to be seen. _Can this day get worse? _I thought furiously, I untied the kimono so it slid off my shoulders as I ran for the demon, I didn't want to mess up my daughters' gift; it was much too precious. I dove under the demons legs and jumped to my feet, slamming my knife up two handed into the descending spiders head. It twitched before falling and in the second of free time before it fell I pulled Rin and Nozomi out from under it. It hit the ground with a meaty thud and I looked at it disgustedly. I walked over and began to scream and kick its dead body in fury. "You disgusting stupid freakin' spider, how dare you attack my child and her friend!" I yelled, after that I don't think I said anything with actual meaning. I slipped into Dawnese, a language I had made up in high school. I don't know how long I spent kicking the dead body but I know that when I finally ripped my knife from the corpse and stormed away from it, Rin, Nozomi, and the recently awoken Jaken were staring at me like I had gone crazy. I collapsed under a tree a little ways from the clearing, too emotionally caught up to notice the grass tickling my skin and the dew soaking into my bra and underwear, and I began to sob; I was having a serious break down. _I don't know how to deal with all of this! I can't do it alone! I had Kagome, Sango and Shippo, even Inuyasha and Miroku to help me before, they kept us company and helped me protect the children but now I am alone, Sesshomaru isn't around every minute and Jaken is almost completely useless. And I can't concentrate with my mind so stuck on thoughts of Mamoru and a family with him. _I finally sobbed myself into exhaustion and just managed to make it back to the camp and into a blanket before I passed out.

* * *

I woke a while before sunrise and stumbled to my feet. I grabbed one of the bottles of water and splashed some onto my face to wake myself up. I was kneeling on all fours gasping for breath when I saw two feet with slightly pointed shoes in front of me. Suddenly I remembered my state of undress and I swung around to grab some clothes from my bag. Sesshomaru didn't say anything to me as I hurriedly dressed but just his presence behind me made me nervous. I pulled on the black pants and black wifebeater, finally I turned to face him as I put both my waist sheaths on, tying the bottom of them to my thighs so they didn't swing. His face showed nothing, but then…it never did. "Yes Sesshomaru? Can I help you?" 

"Thank you for protecting Rin." He said and turned to walk away.

I sighed. "It's not a problem Sesshomaru."

A second later Mamoru came up to me and smiled warmly into my face. "Jaken told us about the demon yesterday. I saw you fight last time and you are really amazing."

I smiled, "Thank you. You never did tell me how you met up with Sesshomaru. So far as I knew he only traveled with Rin and Jaken."

Mamoru smile's became sad as he looked at me. "Well you see my father recently died from injuries he got as he attacked a demon passing through his lands. It was one of Naraku's incarnations. My father told me how Lord Sesshomaru was hunting Naraku and he asked me to join up with the son of his friend and lord; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Sesshomaru lets me stay out of respect of the memory of my father who apparently had been Sesshomaru's trainer many years ago. But I am not sure Sesshomaru likes anyone except maybe Rin. But that's why I am hanging around." His smile became flirty at the last.

"Well whatever the reason you're around, I am glad of it." I smiled back at him, winked and turned to wake the children when suddenly a shiver ran down my back and Kira appeared in my minds eye. "Kagome is in danger." I said and spun back to face him. "They have found a woman…Kagura I think?"

Mamoru nodded and grabbed me around the waist and swung me onto his back like Inuyasha does with Kagome and called to Sesshomaru. "Kagura is attacking Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru ran towards us calling behind him: "Jaken, watch over them." He said and the demons ran in the direction I pointed with me holding tightly to Mamoru. They ran so fast that the world around us was just a blur. In minutes we had run the many miles and arrived where Inuyasha and the rest of the gang was.

Inuyasha was bleeding heavily and Kagome was unconscious. Sango and Miroku were a ways away battling a horde of demons and Kirara stood guard over Shippo and Kagome. I darted over to Kagome and ducked down and ran my hands over her to find injuries. Sesshomaru and Mamoru moved to stand beside Inuyasha and Kagura, the woman with the fan and red eyes decided that the three of them would be too difficult to fight. She started to flee but she didn't get too far before an arrow sliced the edge of her shoulder but it didn't stop her from getting away. The three dog demons turned at the same time to look and they seemed stunned to see me holding Kira in my hands. "No one hurts Kagome." I snarled, my hands were shaking too badly to aim. I looked down at the woman who I loved like my own sister and saw the pain etched into her face. Kagome was right. This world was full of pain, suffering, and anguish. Then I looked at Inuyasha's tired worried face and knew that in the middle of all that pain, these two great people had found love.

Sesshomaru went to help Sango and Miroku with the last of the demons and Inuyasha stumbled over and pulled Kagome into his arms as he looked her over. "I tried…I couldn't keep her safe." Mamoru stood silently behind me and his presence just being gave me some comfort.

I rested my hands on Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You _did_ keep her safe. She's not dead, not even badly hurt; she just got a hit to the head. She'll be awake in a minute or so. She is alright Inuyasha." I whispered.

And true to what I had said, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's face staring worriedly down into hers. She smiled at him weakly and snuggled into his neck for a moment before struggling to her feet. She looked around and when she saw me she squealed in joy and threw her arms around me. "Dawn! Thank goodness, I hoped Kira could call you."

I nodded and hugged her back and when I let go she sagged into Inuyasha, letting him support her. "We aren't here for long." I said and Kagome turned to watch Sesshomaru talk with Sango and Miroku, or rather _listen _to Sango and Miroku. "We have been constantly under attack and I don't want to leave Nozomi and Rin alone for too long."

The other three joined us and Miroku explained their theory about the increase in demons. "I think that Naraku is really weak right now and he is sending all these demons at us to try to get us too exhausted to fight when we reach him."

Inuyasha nodded. "I can smell him again and his scent is close. A days travel at least."

Mamoru shook his head, coming up and touching my elbow lightly to bring my attention to him. "Two, you need to take a day to rest or you will be too exhausted to fight."

Kagome nodded at him gratefully. "We'll set up some of Miroku's sacred sutras' and rest until the day after tomorrow. Then we are headed into battle."

I clasped hands with her. "We'll meet you at the gates to his castle at sunset two days from now." I looked at Mamoru and walked beside him as we followed Sesshoumaru from the clearing. As we walked I kept praying that when we left Naraku's castle after the battle, that all of us would be able to leave on our own two feet.

* * *

_Let me clarify something for my great reviewer, angel61991, when I said that I was finished with "Dawn in Feudal Japan" I didn't mean this was the last chapter, sorry for the confusion! The story has a total of 17 chapters. I meant that I had finished writing it out and I will start updating it quicker so you can read the rest of it. This is not the end. Sorry guys!_

_If anyone wants to talk to me please feel free to get a hold of me. I have AIM, Yahoo messanger, and msn messanger so I cover most bases! I love talking to strangers and I would love to hear from my fav reviewers. _

_Well anyway I hope you guys like this story, I enjoy writing it! Review please!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I own my own characters...but I don't own the Inuyasha ones no matter how much I wish I did. Chapter 10 up everyone! A tiny lime in this but not anything big at all. thanks to my newest reviewer **Mikomi the youkai** __for reviewing and liking my story. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!_

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked, a cloud gathered under his feet and he began to fly. I watched startled as he lifted into the air. "Hey I can't fly that's not fair." I said indignantly. 

I felt a fist wrap around my arm and I placed my hand over top of the hand gripping me and looked up at Mamoru who smiled wickedly down at me. Suddenly I felt this swirling air around my feet and we began to lift from the ground. I leaned closer to Mamoru as we gained height and flew after Sesshomaru. I breathed in wonder; it was just so beautiful up here. When I shivered in cold, Mamoru drew me into his embrace so that his arms and sleeves enveloped me covering from the wind. My heart raced as he gripped me so tightly and I turned in his arms so that I faced him. His beautiful green eyes met mine and I reached one hand up to gently touch his cheek. His scent flowed around my face, stronger than ever before and I recognized it. It was the smell of fresh tilled earth and sunshine; it was the smell of the forest seconds before dawn broke over the horizon; it was everything that was, is and will bethe earth.

I can't explain exactly what I was thinking. I am not even sure that I was thinking at all. When I turned and saw those eyes to full of warmth and laughter and smelled his intoxicating scent, I felt so happy and joyful at just the sight of them that I knew I had fallen for him though it had been only a few days. I watched as my fingers moved up his smooth skin and ran into his silky blue hair and I couldn't stop them.

Mamoru's eyes looked at me with an expression that I wasn't sure I could read. There was confusion, curiosity, laughter but there were more that I didn't understand. He raised one of his own hands to my face and ran his knuckles down my own cheek. For a while we stayed like that: his hand caressing my cheek and my hand lost in the softness of his hair. Finally, we touched down and I drew away a step. I looked over my shoulder to see that we were still a little ways from the clearing and I turned my eyes back to Mamoru's. _God help me…I love him…and I don't know what to do…_I thought desperately. I tried to read his eyes but I couldn't. I made a choice right then, I wouldn't regret it, but I had to do something. I stretched up on my tiptoes and gently brushed my lips across his.

As kisses go it wasn't the most sexual, it was just two pairs of lips pressed lightly together, but the shock of the contact sent shivers racing down my spine. After a moment I pulled away and I stared into Mamoru's face with wide eyes. He seemed to be in a state of shock, after a heartbeat of shock, embarrassment, and on my part at least awe, I spun about and ran into the clearing and to Nozomi's side. _What the hell did you do? You kissed a demon that you just met, and if that in itself isn't bad but you FORCE kissed him. Didn't ask him if he wanted to kiss you or if he even likes you, no…you had to practically rape him! _I screamed at myself as I sat next to Nozomi and tried to calm my heart. I looked up when Mamoru came into the clearing and his eyes met mine with a blaze of heat. I had to swallow back tears._ He is mad…that's understandable. _Nozomi asked me why we had run off so suddenly. "Kagome and the others hit a spot of trouble and we went to go give them a hand." I said as I tried to relax. I picked up my things and Rin hopped on Ah-Un and we headed out, we had wasted the whole morning and had to get going if we wanted to make it to Naraku's castle with time to prepare.

That night Sesshomaru stopped us in a large clearing that he said was only a few hours travel to Naraku's castle and in the path that Inuyasha would travel. When the girls had lain down to sleep I approached him quietly. "What are we going to do with them when we go into battle? Are we taking them into the castle with us?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Jaken who had strolled over to join us explained, "Once while Lord Sesshomaru was occupied Naraku sent his incarnation Kagura, to kidnap Rin. We want to have them close to make sure he doesn't try again. Don't worry Lady Dawn, I'll protect them."

I squatted down till Jaken's face and mine were even and I whispered. "I am sorry if I don't have a lot of faith in your ability. After all I had to save them from that Spider demon. All I have to say is that if anything happens to either of them…you will become one of my practice dummies. Got that?"

Jaken looked at me terrified and nodded before scampering to stand watch on Ah-Un's back. I leaned against the farthest tree from the camp fire and gazed up at the stars. _Starlight, starbright…_An ironic chuckle escaped from me before I could squish it. _What did I wish for again? No more confusion in how I felt? Well I am not confused anymore but it still doesn't change anything. _I sighed and reached back to untie my hair and let its wavy length settle over my shoulders and chest. Closing my eyes I leaned my head against the tree and tried to pull some semblance of calm over myself. Kagome, Inuyasha and the others would be meeting up with us soon; Kouga would probably join up at the same time; but…I couldn't shake the feeling that Naraku would escape. It seemed too simple that he had dropped his shield long enough to be scented and not have a perfect way to escape if his trap didn't work. I felt something touch my hair and leaned my head into it automatically and opened my eyes.

Mamoru had come over to me and ran his fingers into my hair and now held the back of my head in his palm. He was studying my face with the same expression he always looked at me with: interested curiosity. I looked up at him as he held me and he spoke. "Why did you kiss me?"

I leaned my cheek against the warm skin of his arm just below his wrist admiring the blue stripes that matched his cheeks. "It's simple really," I said quietly. I reached out and ran the back of my knuckles along his jaw. "I just wanted to." I dropped my hand and started to walk away but Mamoru tightened his grip on my neck. I looked up at him in surprise and slowly he leaned down and settled his lips against mine. I stood still for a moment in shock then I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him as he kissed me senseless. He kissed me so sweetly and tenderly that I snaked my tongue out to run along his bottom lip. He paused momentarily then wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me hard to his chest and kissed me harder claiming my mouth as his own.

When he pulled away from the kiss I was left dizzy and lightheaded. He ran his cheek against mine and I felt his breath against my collar a second before he bit into the muscle between my shoulder and neck. I was brought out of my lightheaded state instantly as his fangs punctured my skin. I hissed in pain but he nuzzled it gently soothing the pain away before he backed up. As he pulled away his voice whispered into my ear, "You're mine."

He let me go slowly almost as if reluctant to lose his hold on me and walked away. I was panting to catch my breath and fell back against the tree as my fingers moved to feel the bite mark in my shoulder. If it was anyone else, being told I was 'theirs' would have pissed me off to no end but…because it was Mamoru…that damn fluttering was back and I knew that being his…was exactly what I wanted.

* * *

The next morning we slept in, resting up for the battle that night. I spent the day drilling Nozomi. She had gotten a demon-slayer outfit from Sango while I had been away and didn't decide to tell me until she came from the woods wearing the tight black suit with pale green armor. I dropped Ebony in shock. "Oh…my…god." 

Nozomi stared at me defiantly, "Sango gave it to me as a gift. She promised to train me as a demon fighter."

I closed my mouth and after picking her back up, tossed Ebony to her. "Alright, then show me what you can do. You got big bad demon armor on, if I attack and hit you it wont hurt right? So…en guard!" I came at her full speed with a tree branch. She turned to the side so my hit went past her and she swung the staff at my knees. I blocked it and sent the other end of the branch for her head. And so it went for a while. Though I hit her a few times, she managed to hit me five times and by the time she was finished training we were both ready for a short nap.

When I awake I put on what Nozomi had dubbed _my _battle armor: the tight black capris and red and black corset. It was more revealing than the demon slayer outfit so I couldn't really say anything more about Nozomi wearing the armor, it was just the shock of seeing my daughter, in an outfit that just shoved in my face how old she truly was. My battle gear wouldn't bounce away the weapons and claws of any demon, but the freedom of movement gave me its own protection. If it were jeans I wouldn't be able to maneuver my legs as easily and if it were sweats the bagginess could trip me, trust me, I've had that experience a few times. I laid out my sheaths and knives and began to tie them on: my right wrist sheath so I could still use my bow if I had to, my two waist sheaths, my arm sheath and a sheath that tied just below my knee so the blade ran along the bone. Nozomi came over and braided my hair tight to my scalp and I returned the favor. Nozomi's fingers brushed over the bite on my shoulder and she got a knowing look in her eye. "He bit you huh?"

"What does it mean?" I asked quietly. From the look on her face it actually had a meaning, not just a bite to be a bite.

"It means he is asking you to be his mate." Nozomi said smiling at me.

"Mamoru is asking me to be his mate? As in wife?" I asked.

She nodded smiling at me gently. I was once again reminded that she was a half-demon and her mom had raised her until her murder a few years ago. "You can refuse and the mark will fade, or you can agree and it will never fade. But to agree to be his mate and make the mark permanent you actually have to…mate with him. Mamoru is a powerful demon no matter what he says. If you mate with him…he could change you into a demon if he wanted and you agreed." Nozomi said. She turned and began to shift around in her bag then slung it over her shoulder. "I'm ready when you are."

I nodded, I had one more thing to do before we could leave. I went over to Rin and she looked at me smiling. "Have you decided where your home is yet?"

I smiled back and whispered, "Tell Mamoru it's where he wants it to be." She giggled and turned to run and ask him but I grabbed her wrist. "Before you go Rin I want to give you something for today." I pulled out my last wrist sheath and the knife and handed it to her. The blade was much too big for her, about the size of her entire forearm. "I don't want you to use this unless you absolutely have too alright? Nozomi and Jaken will be with you during the fight and Shippo as well probably but if something happens and a demon is coming for you I want you to take out this knife and stab it into the demon alright?" Rin nodded and clutched the knife tightly in her hands before putting it into the top of her kimono.

"Oh yes Lady Dawn." She said happily and skipped away to Mamoru. He looked down into her face when she tugged on his sleeve and then he looked over at me. I turned away picked up my bow, quiver, and bag and slung them over my shoulders. I went to stand beside Nozomi and looked back into his handsome face. He was still gazing at me and I blushed faintly remembering the feel of his lips on mine. He looked down at Rin and said something. She squealed and ran over to me.

"Lord Mamoru said that he wants you to go over there." Rin said.

I headed over to talk to Mamoru and smiled up at him. "Yes Mamoru?"

He moved so that he blocked me from sight and leaned down to me. "Have you decided?"

"Becoming your mate is marrying you right? I'll be your wife and our children will be legitimate?" At his nod I smiled. "I will be your mate if you answer me one question."

"What question?" He asked and his eyes turned softer as they gazed on my face.

I leaned against his chest and looked up into his beautiful forest gaze. "Why have me, a human for a mate? With your good looks and considering how powerful you are; you could have any number of demonesses. Why me?"

Mamoru bent and kissed me gently and a shock ran through me, I shivered and my hands fisted in his haori. He drew back and his face softened into a smile so tender and sweet it could give you cavities. "That's why." I grinned up into his face my eyes bright with passion but he set me fully onto my feet. "Inuyasha is almost here."

I nodded and walked back over to Nozomi. "Inuyasha and the others are close." Nozomi smiled and Rin asked me to pick her up. I picked her up under her arms and swung her in a circle before settling her on my hip. She was just small enough for me to hold her comfortably. A second later they came into the clearing, Inuyasha with Kagome on his back, Kirara carrying Miroku and Sango and Kouga muttering about 'mutt-face is touching my woman'. They stopped in the clearing and we had a nice little reunion.

Then Kagome turned to the north. "I can sense the jewel. We need to get moving."

With sober steps we turned our feet north and soon arrived at the gate to Naraku's new castle.

* * *

_Alright guys this a little note saying thanks to people who have reviewed. If you read do review no matter how simple, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling when you do. Oh and if you haven't noticed, and I apologize for this, I am fond of cliff hangers. I do it all the time. Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone! This chapter has a tad of a lemon, I didn't get graphic but there is some sex. Please don't be offended. My usual shout outs are at the bottom so you can get to the story quicker. Enjoy!_

* * *

The gate was open and waiting for us. Cautiously we looked around the open courtyard and fanned out so that we covered much of the area. Jaken took Nozomi who had Shippo on her shoulder, Ah-Un, and Rin and went to stand beside the gates so that the wall was at their backs and they were still close by. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and snarled, "Naraku! Show yourself bastard!"

A cold laugh echoed throughout the courtyard as three people stepped from the center most building. A man who was wrapped in a baboon pelt; the red eyed Kagura; and a girl with white hair and skin and black eyes who was so emotionless that she made Sesshomaru look like a dramatic person. "Have you come to try to kill me again? Last time you didn't do too well."

Kagome and I notched arrows and I stood close to her so that if she concentrated hard enough her priestess aura would cover my arrow as well. "Naraku, hand over the shards." She called out. "When I give the signal, fire." She murmured to me. I nodded and checked my aim.

"Why should I hand them over to you? You are an imitation of the woman who gave them to me."

"I am not an imitation of anyone Naraku. You forget, I destroyed your body once on my own. I can do it again." Kagome said calmly.

"And what do you think Inuyasha? And you, Kouga? Will you let the little woman fight your battles for you?" He sneered. Kouga and Inuyasha both snarled and I called out to him myself.

"You're one to talk." I said disgusted. "Kagura killed Kouga's comrades on your orders, demons killed the slayers and Kagura kidnapped Rin. You even sent Kikyo to kill Kagome. From what I see you hide behind others so you don't sully your pretty half-demon hands."

Naraku focused on me. "Who are you girl? You seem only human to my sight. Not priestess, not half-breed, nor pure demon. Just…human." He said the last as if it was an illness.

"Come close and meet my blades Naraku. Then we'll see how 'only human' I am." I smiled wickedly.

"You interest me." Naraku studied me and as his eyes roamed over my body I felt as if slime was covering me.

Mamoru came to stand close beside me, blocking me mostly from view but not distracting my aim. "Do not even think about touching her." Everyone but me glanced at him in shock.

Naraku burst out laughing, "I remember you! One of my less worthy incarnations had the pleasure of meeting your father. How sad he would be to see his pure bred dog demon son falling for a mortal."

Kagome glanced at me and seemed to finally notice the bite mark on my shoulder. Before anyone could say another word Naraku's body exploded out from under the baboon pelt and tentacles shot out at everyone. "NOW!" She called and we both released our arrows. The pink aura of her arrow spread to mine as they flew and shot through Naraku destroying half of his body. I dropped my bow and bag and laid my quiver at Kagome's feet so she would have extra arrows if she needed them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were cutting the tentacles that flew out to them and Sango and Miroku worked on another set. Kouga was battling with Kagura and the other girl just stood behind Naraku and gazed down at the mirror seemingly talking to it.

I turned to look at the children and gazed up in horror. The girl; I figured out she was doing. She was calling demons from behind us. "Mamoru! Jaken! On the other side of the wall!" I called and drew my long knives and waited for them to get there. There was no where near the amount of demons that had come after our group the other day but it was enough that I was concerned at having to face them alone; Mamoru seemed to be busy with a few tentacles himself. Jaken though surprised me; he took out half with his Staff of The Skulls. Then Mamoru jumped into the demons and most stayed to battle him but a few flew away towards me. And so I was left with only ten to fight. The first and second I got crossing my blades across each other slicing deeply into their throats. The next I got throwing one of my knives and pinning him to the wall he was crawling on. Nozomi ripped the blade from the wall and backed up to Ah-Un. The next few I killed stabbing into their flesh and spinning to stab into the next. The second to last of the demons was the hardest I have ever had to kill. I had to jump sideways when a spurt of flame flew at me and I sliced open the neck of the fire demon. It burst open when I cut into his skin, and bathed my arm in fire. I screamed and twisted my blade from the fiery flesh. I dropped the knife and fell to my knees. I looked up to see the last of the demons coming at my face and I managed to struggle to my feet. It was a spider demon… yes… another freaking spider demon. I swiped at it as hard as I could and ripped through his legs and when he fell to the ground at my feet I drove the knife into it before I dropped to my knees again.

I watched the battle with Naraku and I saw the damage being done to the area. Kagome fired an arrow as I watched and suddenly the battle ended. Naraku disappeared in a swirl of poisonous gas and Kagura and her sister followed close behind. "Damn you all! I will get you!" Naraku's voice said fading away.

Jaken refused to let Nozomi and Rin leave where they were seated until Sesshomaru declared it was safe in case something else popped out and Kouga ran off not much after Naraku disappeared. Sango and Miroku were sweating and gasping for breath as they stumbled over to Inuyasha and Kagome. I opened my bag and pulled out a length of gauze and wrapped my am up gently. Mamoru knelt beside me and examined the burns before I finished the wrapping. "I'll heal them later." He said and touched my face gently before he stood to face the gang as they approached.

I grabbed my knives from the ground sheathing them as I stood. Kagome hugged me gently. "I'm glad you're okay. Thanks for dealing with the demons that snuck up on us." She said.

"Hey that's what I am here for right? You guys have dibs on Naraku and Kagura." I joked.

Kagome looked at my shoulder and smiled slightly. "When will you be returning to Kaede's village?"

"I will try to get back in a week. I am going to send Nozomi back with you. She needs to rest." I said. Mamoru glanced at me from the corner of his eye then turned to talk to Sesshomaru. Once Sesshomaru nodded he turned to leave with Jaken and Rin. I hugged everyone goodbye and promised to see them soon then I told Nozomi that I wanted her to go with them and that I would see her in a week.

She looked at me then glanced at Mamoru who waited a little ways away then nodded with a small smile on her face. "Alright, I'll see you when you get back home. Will you guys be joining us when we travel again or going with Sesshomaru?"

I shook my head, my daughter was much older than she seemed. "I hope with Inuyasha and the gang but I have to ask Mamoru." I waved goodbye to everyone and went off following my mate.

* * *

Mamoru led me back to the cool river and he seemed to be deep in thought but the silence didn't bother me, my arm was my main concern at that time. The fire that had enveloped my arm when I cut that demon had been hotter than normal fire so the skin didn't just blister, it was bleeding. Finally we reached the river and I gratefully stripped and slid into the chilly water. I only hesitated for a moment before stripping before him because not only was he going to be my mate but he had already seen everything anyway. I stood in the river in water up to my waist and unwrapped the arm, wincing as the bottom layer peeled away from my open skin. I looked towards the shore when I felt ripples lap against my skin. Mamoru was in the water walking towards me. I ran my eyes over his body, he had a very muscular arm but not so muscular that it looked unnatural. He had a strong chest and well defined six pack abs. His hair flowed out on the water behind him.

I kept staring at him while he made his way towards me. I couldn't catch my breath he was just such a gorgeous man. He lifted my am gently and began to lick the burns. My breath caught in my throat and my knees went weak as his tongue ran over the wounds. As he licked my arm it got progressively harder not to moan. There was a slight edge of pain in my arm when he touched it but as he moved away the feeling became sexual.

Finally he had healed my whole arm but continued to lick his way up my arm until he was at my throat. He nuzzled me and I leaned my head sideways to give him freer access. I moaned out his name and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I leaned backwards over it. He ran his fangs gently over my skin and nibbled at the sensitive parts as I groaned in passion. I raised my hands and ran them into his silky hair pulling his head closer to me. I drew his head up to my face and kissed him deeply running my tongue into his mouth. I winced slightly as I pricked myself on his fang and tasted blood in my mouth but instead of pulling away from the coppery taste Mamoru growled almost hungrily and pulled me tighter against him.

I leaned away after a while and Mamoru growled at me but I just tugged him to the shore and pulled him down to the soft grass. I got to see the rest of his body and it was just as beautiful as the rest of him. He was absolute perfection.

I ran my hands over his body, admiring the strong planes of his shape. I kissed him just below his ear and he pressed me back against the dewy ground. I leaned up and pulled him down to me. He snarled softly into my neck and I pressed my lips to his shoulder.

Mamoru and I lay in the soft grass and became one; from this point on we would be together forever. I would never leave him and he would never leave me. The world revolved around us in the time we spent in each others arms and I opened my eyes to see the earth and sky staring down into my eyes, echoing the love I felt for him. Mother Nature's soft song swirled around us and took us to new heights on a ride that was as old as she herself was. When the ride was on its way down I bit into his shoulder and he into mine, marking each other as each others property. We fell asleep wrapped in his clothes and each others arms.

* * *

_Alright guys I hope it wasn't horrible. I know its shorter but there is still more to come so don't worry! _

_**Inuyasha'sgirlfriend1234-** I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing._  
_**OddIsMyHomeboy-** You are loved buddy! I love getting your reviews! WARM AND FUZZY!  
**TETS- **Glad you like to story too, no not over quite yet and there will be a series of stories on the characters.  
**angel61991- **here is the next chapter hope you liked it!_

_Review please people!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Chapter 12 up! Hope it doesn't disappoint. Now you guys get the meet some more new characters! They were fun to make lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

When I awoke the next morning it was to see Mamoru lounging as he looked down at me. I smiled up at him but he didn't smile back, he actually looked a tad worried. I sighed and sat up. "What is it? Don't tell me you are having second thoughts." He shook his head and pointed at the river. I walked over and looked down in wonder at my reflection. In the center of my forehead was half a sun like it was rising and the color was the gold of dawn. I had two stripes on each cheek that were fiery orange and the same stripes on each wrist. My hands had golden claws at the end of the nails, my canines were pointy and so were my ears and my lips were full and rosy red. My hair had changed color as well; it was now the most beautiful blood auburn. I turned to look at him and saw he was looking at me in wonder. "Nozomi told me that mating with a strong demon lord could turn me into a demon."

"Are you angry?" He asked.

I went to him and crawled up his body till my face was inches from his own. "Why would I be angry? You are a powerful demon and if I am as powerful as you are, I will be a powerful demoness." He gave me a small smirk and I kissed his lips gently. Then he pulled me down atop of him and deepened the kiss.

An hour later we finally got up for the day and I discovered something else while I was changing. I seemed to have aged a few years so that my body had grown to its complete size, my breasts and hips had grown and I was at least three inches taller. When I pulled my clothes on they stretched tightly across my chest and waist, so I slipped on the only loose pants I carried with me and wore the least constricting of my shirts. "So where are we going today?" I asked as we started walking. I was at Mamoru's side and pulled his arm so it rested on my shoulders.

"We're headed for Kagome's village." He said.

I smiled up at him. "So long as we taken our time that sounds like a good idea to me."

Mamoru looked down at me. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Why did you decide to be my mate? We have just met."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Where I come from there is a phrase, 'love at first sight', it means that when you see someone you love you know it in an instant. The first time I saw you my heart skipped a beat and I knew that I wanted to be with you."

Mamoru smiled down at me and winked. "I think that I had that 'love at first sight' thing too." I grinned back at him and stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek gently.

As we walked I began to play with my nails making the same whip come from my claws that came from Sesshomaru and Mamoru's and twirled the bright red strand like a yo-yo. Instinctively I seemed to know what to do to use my new weapons.

When I turned my face up to Mamoru he was grinning down at me proudly. "You are truly an amazing person."

I grinned up at him and snuggled into his side. "Kagome once told me she saw Sesshomaru transform into a large dog demon. Can you do that? Could I?"

Mamoru nodded. "I can change into a dog, not as majestic as Sesshomaru's dog form but yes I can. When we get to the clearing a little ways ahead of us I'll transform for you and teach you how as well." He tightened his arm around me before leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

When we reached the clearing I ran ahead a few steps to the center and turned to face Mamoru. I raised my hands into the air and clapped a rhythm as I twirled my hips. The song I danced to was existent in the world around me. It had no meaning and every meaning. It was for Mamoru and the earth herself was guiding my steps. As I patted out the beat I moved through the clearing shifting and sliding, doing ballet, tap, and modern with the pattern the earth moved me in. I ended my dance with a little belly dancing and I stopped facing Mamoru with my hands held out to him in age old invitation. He took my hands and wrapped them around the back of his neck before holding my hips tightly and bringing his lips to mine for a kiss. He took me at my invitation and bore me to the ground on the soft yielding grass and nature around us cheered.

* * *

Later that evening he sat up and kissed me gently before getting to his feet. "Alright my mate, you want to see me transform?" 

I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs, "If you don't mind." Mamoru smiled at me before concentrating. His eyes turned blood red and I sat up straighter, _What the hell…_I thought, then suddenly a great wind swirled around his feet and when it disappeared a giant demon dog with fur the same color as Mamoru's hair stood before me. I stood and reached in awe to touch the closest thing to my height, which was his knee. "You are beautiful Mamoru."

Mamoru gave me a doggy laugh and knelt so his face was close to mine. He touched my hand with his nose and I could suddenly hear him in my mind._ Because you are my mate, we can communicate in this form if we are touching. Stand straight and concentrate on the part of you that is pack and flow into it._

I straightened and backed away from him so that we didn't collide and I closed my eyes. I felt a stirring in me from the thought of the man before me that was my mate. I found a ball that had images of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and the two most important, Nozomi and Mamoru. I flowed into that circle and I felt my body shake before opening my eyes. I was up to Mamoru's shoulder at my highest point. And my fur was a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows. I leaned against Mamoru and gave him a doggy grin. _How do I look? _

He turned his head to me and returned my smile with a nuzzle. _The most beautiful dog demoness I have ever seen._

I closed my eyes and fell back into my human form and Mamoru followed me into his human shape. "I have to ask you something Mamoru. Do you want to travel with Sesshomaru? I would rather travel with Inuyasha and the others."

Mamoru lay down on top of our discarded clothes and folded his arms beneath his head and gazed at the sky above us. "I promised to avenge my father and travel with the great dog lords son. Inuyasha is his son as well as Sesshomaru so I don't mind traveling with your friends."

I threw myself on top of him and squeezed him tightly. "Oh thank you my love, thank you!"

Mamoru chuckled and the sound vibrated from his chest to mine. "You're welcome my little mate."

When we left the clearing later the waning quarter moon was high in the sky. We hadn't been walking long when I fell to my knees and grabbed my head in pain. _"Dawn! It's Mai, Nozomi and the others need you! They are a few days away from the village and are about to be under attack. Naraku sent new incarnations. Suki and Ami." _A voice called in my head. I looked up at Mamoru who stood before me. "They are in danger!" I stood and concentrated hard throwing myself into my dog shape. Mamoru told me that when I transformed my things would stay with me so I didn't have to worry about losing anything. Behind me I heard Mamoru change and we began to run.

* * *

We found Kagome and the others seconds after the incarnations arrived with a horde of demons. The two incarnations sat on a pair of rocks while their minions were attacking our friends. They were both tall and regal, the kind of woman Miroku was always after, and had kimono's that reached mid-thigh. But their colors were opposite. The one on the left wore red and had short purple hair; the other wore purple and had short red hair. Their eyes were both as black as night with a single yellow ring.

I jumped into the clearing with Mamoru right behind me. Nozomi was with Miroku and Kirara as they guarded Sango's back and Inuyasha guarded Kagome and Shippo against the onslaught. I looked at Mamoru and he dipped his head touching my shoulder to say, _I'll help the monk and your daughter. You help Inuyasha. _I nodded and bounded over to stand over top of Inuyasha.

When the sky over Inuyasha went black he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the red dog standing over him. He grabbed Kagome and jumped out from under my paws and I darted forward biting into the group of demons ahead of me. I bit and clawed until the last demon fell dead at my feet and I didn't even break a sweat. Mamoru and I turned at the same time and advanced, snarling on Suki and Ami.

The one with purple hair pouted as she watched us. Inuyasha and the others stood behind us and gazed in shock at the sight of two dog demons defending them. "For shame, Ami," Suki said, "I didn't expect the dogs to come defend them."

"So true Suki. I was hoping that we would be able to finish Inuyasha and his stupid friends off easily." Ami said standing the same time as Suki. "We might as well leave for now then."

"Yes we might as well." Suki said and in a flash of smoke the two girls were gone.

I growled in frustration and tried to cuss but all that came out were a series of barks and growls that had Inuyasha bringing his sword up in a defensive pose. Mamoru and I turned to face the others. I gave them my doggy grin before I shrink down into my human body once again. "Hey all, what's happening?"

Kagome and Miroku gazed at me in utter shock, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and Sango just shook her head. Nozomi and Shippo ran forward to give me a hug. "Mother! You're a demon!"

Mamoru laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "And she is a very fine demon."

I smiled up at him and turned back to face the others. "Mamoru and I are now…" I stumbled for a moment, if I was home I'd say husband but should I say mate? Probably. "…mates." I finished and touched a golden claw to my forehead. "Feudal etiquette is weird."

Nozomi and Mamoru laughed and the others came closer to talk. Inuyasha nodded at me in gratitude for helping him out and Kagome linked her arm with his causing him to blush lightly. Sango was petting Kirara and smiling at me and Miroku walked all around me looking over my new body. "It is too bad you are mated." He said after circling me twice. "You could have born my children." He actually got to say the whole thing before Sango hit him this time: she had to reach back for her weapon.

Kagome looked over my new looks and smiled at me. "You look gorgeous. I especially like the hair."

I nodded, "Me too. It looks even better than that time I dyed it this color."

Kagome laughed and leaned tiredly on Inuyasha's shoulder. Everyone in the group looked exhausted and I touched Mamoru's hand gently. _"Everyone looks so tired. Could we transform and carry them or can you teach me how to fly and take them all with us?"_

"_We couldn't carry them all flying but if you want we can transform. But if you don't mind I'll only carry Nozomi and the little fox-child. I do not know the others yet and it would make me very uncomfortable having them ride me." _Mamoru said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss. "I understand love." I turned back to the others. "We are going back into our dog forms. Shippo and Nozomi can get on Mamoru and I will carry everyone else."

Inuyasha looked about to refuse to let me carry him but Kagome sagged relieved into his arm and he nodded, he would do what she wanted. Miroku looked at Sango who petted Kirara. "Kirara is too tired to carry us so we will gladly accept Dawn. Thank you so much."

Mamoru transformed and I picked up Nozomi and Shippo placing them in his scruff and telling them to hold tight. I petted Mamoru's giant ear for a moment before jumping back to the ground. "Sango you guys are my pack. I will do whatever I can to help."

I blew Mamoru a kiss before transforming. I lay on the ground and rested my chin on my paws so they could get up easier. Inuyasha tapped my side twice when everyone was situated and I led the way to the village. Traveling in my dog form was exhilarating. The sounds were so muh clearer and the sights were more breath-taking especially since I could see so much farther, my head was above most of the trees. When we arrived at Kaede's village the villagers were terrified to see the arrival of Mamoru and I and Kaede came towards us, her bow in her hands. I knelt a few feet from the house and Inuyasha and the others jumped from my back and I picked up Nozomi and Shippo gently in my teeth and set them on the ground before changing back. "Hello Kaede." I said waving. I stumbled over to Mamoru who opened his arms to hold me. "I think I over did it." I said against the soft cloth on his chest.

"Yes I think you did." He said chuckling softly and picking me up into his arms. "Hello priestess. My name is Mamoru."

Kaede bowed to Mamoru who bowed slightly in return. "I will make ye all a fine dinner so get ye into the house."

Kagome gave Kaede a quick hug before leading us all into the house. A fire was lit in the center. Apparently Kaede had been building one everyday in case we came back. Mamoru sat cross legged by the fire pit and settled me comfortably cradled in his lap. "I know how Dawn came to be with you guys and she has asked me to continue my travels with you rather than with Sesshomaru, so if you don't mind I would like to know about how you all met up and came to chase Naraku." Mamoru said politely.

Kagome smiled at him, "If Dawn chose to be your mate, than we know you are trustworthy. I think it would be a great boon to have you join our group."

I smiled warmly at Kagome and saw that she was still sticking close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha 'feh'd and said. "I've seen you fight a few times now and I will admit having another demon will make traveling much faster."

I tensed when Inuyasha said 'another demon' he seemed to be challenging Mamoru to deny his demon blood. Mamoru ran one of his hands down my side to soothe me. "I have seen you fight as well Inuyasha, you are a very worthy fighter. I would like to join your pack."

Inuyasha drew back slightly in shock at Mamoru's last sentence. He stood and stared at Mamoru before walking out of the hut. I looked at Kagome who sat in shock and untangled myself from Mamoru's grip. I went to find Inuyasha and my nose led me to the godtree. "Inuyasha, will you talk with me?" I called up to him. Inuyasha landed on the ground beside me and glared at me. "Inuyasha I do not understand what most of the etiquette in this world is so could you explain why you left?"

Inuyasha glared at me a moment more before stuffing his hands into his sleeves and turning to gaze out across the woods. "Mamoru said he would like to join 'my pack'. That means that he has decided that I am the leader of the group, me a half demon, and he will not contest my right or try to force me to step down now that there are two more demons in the pack."

He gazed up at the moon and I sighed. I gave him a friendly hug before saying: "You are our leader Inuyasha, and we will follow you into battle, whether we win or lose." I turned to go before glancing back at him over my shoulder. "The new moon is in a day or two. We will stay here at least until the new moon has passed. Would you rather I take Mamoru away from here until it has passed so your secret is safe?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "As your mate he is deserving of knowing and he cannot tell anyone secrets within the pack. You can stay."

I nodded and left Inuyasha to his thoughts. When I reentered the hut I crawled back into Mamoru's lap and whispered in his ear. "You startled him. He is not used to demons being accepting of his half human blood, much less them acknowledging him as leader."

Mamoru nodded and nuzzled my ear gently. "He is just as deserving of being a leader as his brother, they are both the great dog lord's sons and he was a powerful force."

A second later Inuyasha and Kaede both entered the hut and Kaede dished out bowls of thick rich stew to everyone. As we ate we discussed what our next move should be. "I need to go back through the well, I have a test in a day or so. Dawn you going to come?"

I tapped my claws on my chin and nodded. "Yeah I am going, I need a few new clothes. But only for a day."

Kagome stared at me. "You're going to go shopping looking like that?"

I grinned wickedly at her and fixed an accent on my voice. "I am just a tattooed American coming to visit the purty city of Tokyo."

Kagome laughed and turned to look at Inuyasha. "What about you? Would you like to come spend a day or two with me? I'll get mom to make steak and ramen…" Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically and Kagome grinned.

"What about Nozomi and Mamoru?" I asked quietly. "Do you think they could come back with us?"

Kagome blinked then after a moments consideration nodded. "Probably and if they can't get through they can just head back to the village from the well."

I looked up at my mate. "Well my sweet, would you like to come to the future with us?"

Mamoru thought about it then looked at Inuyasha. "What say you Lord?"

Inuyasha almost dropped his bowl as he stared at Mamoru. "What?"

"You are my pack leader. I can only go if you say it is alright." Mamoru said bowing slightly over my head at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "You are welcome to come but you must stay in Kagome's home. Her world is completely insane."

I smiled gratefully at Inuyasha and looked at Nozomi. Before I even had a chance to ask her she piped up. "I want to go." Kagome and I laughed then Kaede left taking the bowls with her. Miroku stretched out against the far wall and Sango on the wall beside the door with Kirara snuggled beside her head. Inuyasha leaned against one of the walls and Kagome stretched out at his feet. Mamoru and I moved to the open side of the room and lay on our sides, him holding me tightly from behind and Nozomi stretched out close to the fire by Sango. I feel asleep thinking that this was the perfect family in this house.

* * *

_Hello my dear friends! Lol I am very hyper today. Blame it on a new friend! Monkeys and killing Kikyo with dynomite and a frying pan._

_Review my buddies! I want to know how you all like what I did! Oh and definately tell me what you think of the new characters so far!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all, thanks for the reviews OddIsMyHomeboy, angel61991, and the newly renamed Tetsuni. Here is the update for you guys. _

_Welcome to the twentith century Mamoru and Nozomi. Wait a minute...Dawn saw who at the mall?_

* * *

The next morning Kagome led us all to the well and held hands with Nozomi and I then leaped into the well. We climbed out and moments later Inuyasha appeared holding Mamoru by his shoulder. Mamoru looked up at me with wide eyes and I smiled comfortingly down at him. "Freaky isn't it?" He nodded and both he and Inuyasha leapt to the floor beside us.

Inuyasha led the way as we headed to the house and Mamoru and Nozomi looked around dazedly. "We will be staying in this house and only here. Kagome and Dawn can go where they like but you two will stay here with me." He said pointing at my mate and daughter. Both nodded in acceptance and followed us inside.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled a greeting and began to make ramen…she knew Inuyasha all to well. I showed Mamoru and Nozomi to my room and told them that I needed to go out and have them wait for me. I kissed Mamoru and hugged Nozomi and headed out of the shrine. I remembered where the mall was from when I walked to Kagome's that first day and I had plenty of money. I strutted through the mall and smirked at the stares I got. I bought a bunch of shirts, skirts, and pants and had just bought some really sexy knee high boots that would fit my lower leg sheath perfectly when a trio of girls came up to me.

"Hi!" All three said.

I looked up at them and they stared at me in awe. "Can I help you?" After hanging with Kagome for so long my American accent had disappeared but I slipped it on when talking to strangers. My new markings could be waved away as 'American weirdness' that way.

One of the girls smiled at me and introduced herself. "My name is Eri, this is Arimi and that is Yuka. We just had to talk to you."

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked shifting one foot a bit sideways so I could flee if I needed to.

"You are just…well not to sound like a come on but you are gorgeous. Who dyed your hair, who did your nails, where did you get those tattoos?" Eri blurted out. She was definitely the inquisitive know-it-all of the group.

_Hey wait a minute…these girls are friends of Kagome's! She has a picture of them in her room._ Since Kagome knew them and since I lived with her I decided to be nice. If they went to her house when I happened to be there I didn't want to ruin Kagome's friendship with them. "My hair is natural, I painted my nails, and I got my tattoo's at home in America."

Yuka clasped her hands and looked at me in wonder. "I bet you get all the guys."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Not really but I just got married." Their eyes all went to my left hand and stared at my ring less finger. "We didn't trade rings. His upbringing isn't the same as most peoples." I stuck to the truth I swear I did. I just didn't tell them what his upbringing was. But I got a great idea. "We both got these tattoos. His are a bit different from mine but they are the markings of our marriage."

Arimi was the one to talk this time. "That is so…well sort of romantic. Do you go to school here? Where are you staying?"

I shook my head. "I graduated and am staying with a friend of mine who lives here."

"Have you been to Higurashi shrine? One of our friends lives there. You should see it! It's a magnificent place."

I was about to make up some answer when the cell phone Kagome had loaned me rang. "Hey it's me. Mamoru is getting worried will you come back?"

"Yeah. I have just met the most interesting girls. Eri, Arimi and Yuka, they were just asking me if I had seen Higurashi shrine." I said looking out the side windows.

Kagome was quiet for a moment then she burst out laughing. "Go ahead and tell them where you are staying and let them come over for a bit, Inuyasha can hide upstairs. The other two can meet them if they wish. Just tell them you are my live-in nurse or something. Gramps is always telling the school I am sick."

I laughed and hung up looking back at the three girls. They stared at me without even trying to hide their curiosity. "That was my patient. She said she knows you. Her name is Kagome. Do you know her?"

Eri shrieked, "Your patient?"

"The friend I live with is also a patient. Kagome is sick so often I offered to come be her live-in nurse. She is feeling much better today if you want to come back with me to see her." The three were almost jumping out of their skin in excitement and ten minutes later we were standing outside Kagome's door. I heard yelling inside and took a long time getting the door open. When it was quiet I opened the door and we headed into the kitchen. Mamoru was sitting at the table without his outer green haori; the white of his shirt was stark against the color of his hair that flowed down to the ground. Beside him Nozomi sat watching curiously in a lavender kimono. I turned to look at the three girls and they were staring at Mamoru. I nudged one of them and they all turned to look at me. "That is my husband Mamoru, he's mine." I said pointedly. They gulped and nodded before sitting down at the table as well.

Mamoru nodded at them, his trademark smile lighting up his face. "Hello, I am Mamoru."

Beside him Nozomi smiled as well. "I am Nozomi!"

Eri leaned forward. "Who did your guys hair? It's so cute!"

I answered before either got a chance, "It was a small saloon where I grew up. When we went back to introduce Nozomi to my parents they got it done. Nozomi is my adopted daughter."

A second later Kagome entered the room and let out a breath. "Sorry about that. How are you guys doing?" Eri, Arimi and Yuka jumped up and hugged Kagome before settling back down. "Dawn has said I could go to school tomorrow but after that we aren't sure. I need to take another test at the hospital." Kagome said quietly. She was leaning against the table and looked exhausted. I didn't think it was an act for her friends though.

"I have to ask you three to leave I regret. Kagome looks too tired. If she doesn't rest tonight I won't let her go to school tomorrow." The three left a few minutes later after I firmly closed the door on their faces. "Kagome go get some sleep. You really do look tired."

Kagome nodded and gave me a small smile. "I will. I could use a good night's sleep in my bed. Oh yeah before I forget, Souta is going to sleep with mama tonight and Nozomi can have his bed. In the morning I'll take you guys back before I go to school."

I nodded and followed her upstairs so I could point Nozomi to the room she could sleep in. "So Nozomi, what do you think of this place?" I asked as I tucked her into Souta's bed.

"Well this bed is nice and soft. It is a bit confusing, light without fire, sound coming from a box." She said quietly.

I noticed the hand mirror that sat on Souta's desk and picked it up. I gazed at my reflection silently a few minutes before turning the mirror to face Nozomi. My reflection was me, but it was a side of me that had lived deep inside. I had always been a fighter and fiercely proud of being 'Dawn'. Now I looked like a fighter, I had defined muscles but nothing overly large and my hair was almost the color of blood. The marks on my face though unusual were beautiful to my eyes and I knew that at least to Mamoru they were beautiful as well. Did I regret becoming a demon…no and I didn't think I ever would.

Nozomi gasped as she caught sight of her reflection and reached out to touch the mirror. "Who is that?"

"That is you my daughter. This is a mirror; it shows us what we look like." I said softly. "Its kind of like a reflection in a pool of water but the glass in the mirror can show images without distortion."

"I am beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes, you are. I love you Nozomi. Sleep tight." I said laying the mirror on the desk again.

"I love you mother. Good night." She said and I closed the door quietly behind me.

I peeked into Kagome's room and smiled softly at the sight before me. Kagome had told me that Inuyasha felt so safe in this world that he slept heavily and I could tell. He was stretched out across the bed his back to the wall, trying to give space to Kagome but Kagome had reached out her hand in sleep and Inuyasha was holding it tightly. I picked up the blanket from the bottom of the bed and lay it out over the two gently. Kagome snuggled closer under the blanket and moved forward so far that her face was inches from Inuyasha. _I wonder who will wake first and what they will do. _I thought as I left and closed the door behind me. When I got back to my room Mamoru was sitting on my bed looking at photos.

"What are these?" He asked running a claw gently over top of my face on a picture of me and an old friend of mine.

"These are photographs. They copy an image and put it onto a piece of paper. I could photo my hand and then the image of my hand would stay on the paper. Here want to see?" I asked and pulled out an old Polaroid camera. He nodded and I warned him. "Do not move, there will be a flash of light but it won't do anything alright?" I picked up the camera pointed it at Mamoru and snapped the picture. Mamoru jumped and I laughed as I gently waved the picture waiting for it to develop. I opened a desk drawer and pulled out my own mirror and held it up for him to gaze into. "I am sure you know what you look like, but this is a mirror, it's more reliable than water." Then I held up the developed photo. "And this is a copy of your image."

Mamoru looked from the mirror to the photo and back again smiling at me. "That is very interesting." I put the things down and crawled into his lap. "Are you ready for sleep my love?"

I nodded against his chest and he lay down wrapping me tightly into his arms, "I love you Mamoru."

Above me Mamoru smiled happily and ran his claws through my hair, "I love you as well my Dawn."

* * *

Kagome got us up around eight and I groaned. "For once," I said as I changed into my new boots and a skirt with slits all the way up to high-thigh, "I would like to sleep in." I buttoned my new dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves to the elbows. "How do I look Mamoru?" 

He looked up at me and his eyes darkened instantly. "You look amazing. Why do you not wear that more often?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I never had anyone tell me I looked good in it before. Do you really like it?"

Mamoru stood and wrapped me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine tightly. "I really do."

I kissed him back then finished packing, making sure to add a few more skirts since Mamoru liked this one so much. Nozomi was in the kitchen waiting and we headed out to the well where Kagome waited for us. She was tapping her foot. "I am going to be late. No wait! I can get Inuyasha to take me. Hold on a second." She said and ran back into the house. When she came back out Inuyasha was with her.

"Alright I'll take you to school again but we need to get these guys back to our world." He said and gripped Mamoru's and Nozomi's arms. He jumped into the dried well and a minute later Kagome grabbed my hand and we followed. Once we were all out of the well I hugged Kagome and Inuyasha goodbye and they departed back to Kagome's world. No I didn't really think of it as my world anymore, my world was Mamoru and Nozomi. We turned to head for the village but halfway there two figures stepped out of the woods in front of us. I dropped my things and slipped into a fighter's stance, why oh why had I left my knives with Sango? Mamoru pushed Nozomi behind him and braced himself as well.

"Well Raku, it looks like we have found the two who thwarted our attempt at killing Inuyasha." Tamasine said gazing at me.

"Indeed it looks that way Tamasine. What should we do with them?" Raku said tilting her head sideways.

"I think we should kidnap one of them, Raku. How about the woman there?" Tamasine pointed at me. "Naraku found her interesting. He will find her more so now that she is a demon."

"Sounds like a plan to me Tamasine." They raised a hand in the air and a barrage of demons attacked from the woods. They were all bat demons. It seemed as if the women had a special affinity for the damn creatures. They kept fighting with them.

_I hate bat demons! _I snarled and flicked out the whip from my fingers and tore through the demons that surrounded me. I tried to protect Nozomi and Mamoru as much as I could but it didn't work so well. I was hit in the jaw and the punch sent me flying backwards into a tree. I gasped trying to get my breath back and stumbled to my feet only to be hit again, this time sending me through the tree into another. Each time I stumbled to my feet I was hit again, pushing me farther and farther away from Mamoru and Nozomi. The problem was I couldn't see what was attacking me. It was invisible, or at least I thought it was. I closed my eyes against the burn of tears and lashed out blindly. I felt my claws enter a body. I opened my eyes and Tamasine and Raku stood behind the large bat demon that had been hitting me.

"Now, Raku, it is time to go find Naraku." Tamasine said and grabbed my left arm.

"Yes, Tamasine, it is time to go." Raku said grabbing my right arm. The world around me was filled with smoke and I closed my eyes against it. It was hours later when I was able to open my eyes and what I saw was a bare room and chains around my hands and feet. _Oh damn. _

_

* * *

Yes...another cliffhanger. I do these because I actually believe you will review...I don't know why I believe that..._

So you have seen the bad guys twice now. What do you think?

Posted for my sun sister ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 guys...posted for my sun sister to stop her whining, for Tetsuni cause I got her in trouble, and OddIsMyHomeboy because I love getting Odd's reviews!_

_Enjoy!**

* * *

**_

**Mamoru's point of view…**

I finally killed all the bat demons and their bodies littered the ground around me. I looked around me to check on Dawn but she was no where around. "Dawn?" I asked and ran towards the path of destruction that led away from everyone. There was a trail of blood leading to a clearing not far off and I found another dead demon. But…I couldn't see Dawn. I inhaled deeply trying to catch a scent of her but her smell ended here. I could smell the two women and a whiff of smoke and I knew exactly what had happened. They had taken her.

A growl started deep in my belly and I whirled from the spot. Nozomi stood close behind me and her eyes were milky white. _A vision! Maybe she knows where Dawn is! _I waited impatiently for Nozomi to fall out of her vision and when she did I grabbed her shoulders. "Where is she?"

"My first mother, Mai, said she is in a house beside the mountain over there. Naraku won't come see her yet so they are going to hold her. They will torture her so she doesn't have the strength to get away." Tears ran down Nozomi's cheeks as she looked up at me. "Father you need to hurry."

I growled, "I am going as soon as I get you to Miroku and Sango. Grab your mother's bag."

Nozomi picked up the bag and gripped its handles tightly. "Father you don't understand. You have to hurry because…Mai told me that Mama…she's pregnant."

I froze in my tracks and turned my eyes back to Nozomi. "What?"

"Mother is carrying your pup."

_She was in heat when we mated but I didn't really think much about it. She's already pregnant? _My heart skipped a beat, and then it began to speed up. _My mate and our pup are in danger. _My eyes flashed red and I could feel the dog in me growling to get out. I grabbed Nozomi's arm and dragged her behind me to the hut as fast as I could. I had to get this pup to safety before I could save my mate. _Dawn! I am coming! Hold on love! _I left Nozomi in Sango's grasp; she was sobbing heavily then let my body take its dog form as it was screaming too. I turned towards the mountains and let out a howl that set the village shaking and began to run.

_**

* * *

Dawn's Point of View…**_

I was sagging against the wall, my arms stretched above my head, held by demon chains. _Mamoru…_I thought weakly as I gazed around the bare room. Tamasine and Raku came into the room a few seconds after I woke up and stood in front of me.

"So Raku, Naraku can't see her yet so what should we do with her?" Tamasine said flipping a dagger between her hands.

"I think we should have fun with her Tamasine. I haven't gotten to try this out yet. The last visitor died before it was my turn." Raku said holding up a poker. The top of the poker was edged with numerous sharp points.

"What are you?" I whispered. Kagura was the wind; Kanna was the void. These two had to be part of Naraku's personality too.

"We are pain and pleasure." They said in unison.

_Oh shit…sadists…wait, Tamasine is 'twin' and Raku is 'pleasure'. Damn it I should have paid more attention to their names! _I thought as I struggled to my feet.

Raku stuck her poker into the floor and approached me. She ran her fingers from one wrist down my arm across my collar and up my other arm. "You cannot get free. Tamasine, do you want to play first?"

Tamasine grinned and held the point of her dagger to my left bicep. "Oh yes Raku." She shoved the dagger through my arm and my body gave an involuntary jerk. But I didn't scream…though God how I wanted too. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of my screams. It would make them worse because they would enjoy it so. "Sadly now that you are a demon, you can heal from everything we do to you but that doesn't mean it won't hurt."

I turned my face to look at her and smiled. It took a lot to smile into her ugly face as she pulled the dagger from my skin but I managed. I couldn't let them enjoy torturing me or I probably wouldn't be able to get them to stop.

Tamasine snarled and shoved the knife into my arm again turning it sideways so I had a cross on my arm going through my arm. "I will make you scream."

"All you do to me," I whispered as she pulled out the bloody blade out again. "I will return unto you tenfold."

Tamasine's eyes grew wide with worry and she turned. "Raku, you play for awhile. Your toy will be more effective." It seemed that Naraku was not used to people fighting back or else my telling them I would pay them back wouldn't faze them at all.

Raku nodded gravely and withdrew her poker from the floor. "I think since Tamasine started at your arms, I will start with your legs." She said and swung the poker like it was a bat into my left shin.

The skin ripped open and began to bleed heavily as it dribbled onto the floor. Blackness came over my eyes and I started to sag again to the floor but I straightened my knees to be sure I didn't land on my torn flesh. "You…bitch." I gasped out.

Raku grinned and stuck two fingers into the open wound. "Oh damn. I didn't break the bone. I'll need to try again." She pulled the poker back behind her head again and swung it even harder. I felt the bone shatter beneath the force of the hit then I passed out.

I came to the next morning and found Tamasine and Raku sharpening their toys. They looked up automatically their contrasting hair swaying about their faces as they turned to face me. Raku wandered over and stuck her fingers into the wound again and shook her head. "It is healing so fast."

Tamasine wandered over to my right arm and shoved the dagger through twice as she had done the day before on my other arm. It hurt…but my leg hurt more. I was trying to keep my weight from my left leg but if Raku decided to go to work on my right I was screwed. At the moment though, Tamasine was enjoying herself and Raku was sitting and watching stretched out across the floor. Tamasine took a liking to my lower arm and decided to decorate it. She stuck the tip of her dagger into my arm and dragged it around slicing open the skin and making designs with the cuts. She then moved to my other arm and echoed the patterns. Tamasine took her time doing this; it was well past afternoon when she had finished to her satisfaction.

My arms were covered in blood from wrist to shoulder and I could feel it running down my sides and dripping off. When I was training with my cousin I developed a trick to pushing the pain from my head: it was to sing songs; silly songs, tough songs, all sorts. I fell back into that trick while Tamasine sliced my skin open. Though my body twitched with each sharp movement my mind was curled up singing. The song I was on as she finished was SheDAISY's '_That's what I want for Christmas'. _

"_When you said yesterday that it's nearly Christmas  
What did I want and I thought just love me, love me, love me  
That's what I want for Christmas  
When I walk through the room let them see you need me  
Walk through the room let them see you love me, love me, love me  
That's what I want for Christmas  
Anyone can wish for all the trinkets in the window  
Some can even buy the things they see  
But the presents that I want (I want)  
You'll never find in any window  
Bring me love and bring it just for me (for me)  
When you come home at night (baby)  
Take me in your arms and hold me (baby)  
Kiss me, and (let them see you love me) say you love me, love me, oh love me  
That's what I want for Christmas  
Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da  
Love me, Love me  
Oh that's what I want, that's what I want for Christmas (yeah)  
Anyone can wish for all the trinkets in the window  
Some can even buy the things they see (that's what I want, that's what I want)  
But the presents that I want (I want)  
You'll never find in any window  
Bring me love and bring it just for me (for me)  
When you come home at night  
And you take me in your arms  
And you hold me (hold me) kiss me (kiss me, let them see you love me)  
And say you love me (love me), love me (love me), love me (love me, love me)  
That's what I want for Christmas (that's what I want, that's what I want)  
(Hold me) Hold me (Kiss me) Kiss me That's what I want for Christmas"_

I opened my mind again when I felt the knife stop and smiled evilly. _The head of the opposite twins is what I want for Christmas. _Tamasine stood back and admired her work. The swirls and curls of her cuts trailed from my wrists all the way up to my shoulders. She tore off the bottom of my skirt and wiped the blood away so that she could see the marks without the trouble of my blood being in the way.

Raku stood joined her in contemplation. "Tamasine I think that this is the best work you have done yet."

"I quite agree, Raku. It's your turn now." Tamasine said stretching out where Raku had been a moment before.

I began to sweat as Raku picked up her poker again and strolled over to me. "I think I will make sure the left is still nice and shattered then begin on the right." I wanted to bite my lip but because of my fangs if I bit into it, I would go through it, so I just tried to slip back into my blank mind. It didn't work. With the first hit on my left leg I was torn from my safe place. When she hit my right leg and ripped the skin open my stomach screamed and I heard crying from my belly. _Oh god…is that…a baby? _I could hear the baby screaming from inside of me as the pain I felt was shared with the child. I closed my eyes and plunged my mind into my body searching out the presence I felt inside of me.

_Mama! _A voice cried. _It hurts! _

_I know baby. Close your mind to it. It will go away soon. Papa will come save us. _I whispered soothingly. I was pulled forcefully out of my mind and into reality as Raku hit me again.

"Pay attention when I torture you." She snarled. She walked over to the fire and stuck her poker into it. The sun was setting by the time she pulled it out and the end was cherry red. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_My head screamed as she approached holding it behind her head. "Let's try this again." She slammed the hot poker into my left leg and let it set against the skin for a moment before going to my other leg. As she hit that last time a scream was finally ripped out of my throat.

"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked as my legs crumpled beneath me, broken, bloody, and burned. Outside I heard a sound that brought my head up in hope. It was a howl. I leaned forward towards the door and screamed out, "MAMOOORUUU!" A second later the hut came down around the three of us. I tucked myself over my stomach to protect my pup as the ceiling came down but before it could crush me a snout pressed into the hut and grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me safely from the mess. Two puffs of smoke lifted from the hut seconds before the entire structure collapsed on itself and I knew that the two had gotten away.

I turned to look up at the red eyes of the dog demon that held me and I saw my mate gazing down at me. "Mamoru…" I whispered then passed out.

* * *

_Well I hope you guys liked this! Review please! _

_Dedicated to my reviewers because they are the reason I'm putting it online._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 my friends! Hope you like it. Two more to go before the end. But don't worry! The sequel is already in the making!_

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the stars far above me. I turned my head and saw Mamoru above me. He was flying on his cloud as he carried me bridal style. "Mamoru?" I said leaning my head into his shoulder. "You saved me." 

He tightened his grip slightly so as not to hurt me and leaned down to kiss me gently. "Of course I saved you. You are my mate, my love."

"How long will it take me to heal?" I asked and set my feet on the cloud so I could wrap my arms tightly around his neck no matter what the sting in my cuts felt like.

"Your arms will be healed by tomorrow and your legs a day or two after if you don't move around a lot." He said as he placed his hands gently on my hips.

"My sweet I have something to tell you." I whispered against his neck. I felt him shift slightly against my body and his arms came around me holding me flush against him. "I am carrying our pup my love."

Mamoru tilted my chin up with one hand and kissed me hard and passionately. "I know, Mai told Nozomi and that was how I knew where to find you. I am so happy my mate."

I sighed and tilted my head back to gaze up at the stars. "I am happy as well. I hope it is a boy." I said and snuggled into his chest before falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke as we settled down in front of our hut. Kagome and Inuyasha were not back yet but Sango and Miroku were sitting out front of the hut debating whether to try to look for us or wait for Inuyasha who would be returning the following morning since tonight was the new moon and Kagome had wanted him to stay in her time for the dangerous night. They turned to us when we landed and ran up. 

"Oh Kami Dawn we were so worried about you." Sango said supporting me on one side as Mamoru supported my other as they helped me inside.

"I'll go fetch Lady Kaede." Miroku said and went into the hut next door.

Inside the hut one of the rooms was partially closed but I could see Nozomi's swollen tear streaked face as she slept exhausted. Shippo sat close by and ran a wet cloth over her face gently. "Dawn!" He cried and ran over. "Nozomi finally passed out a little while ago. She was terrified for you."

I patted Shippo's head and smiled at him as I sat on the ground stretching my broken legs out in front of me. "Well I am here now and I am not too hurt. Let her sleep." Mamoru sat behind me so that I could lean back against his chest and take comfort from his closeness. He helped me strip off my dirty clothes and pull on a new dark gold wife-beater and a pair of shorts so that my injuries were open to the air. Mamoru had found my boots after shuffling through the destroyed hut before taking me towards home; he understood that I would have wanted them saved and I really appreciated his efforts.

When Kaede came in she brought healing herbs and gauze to wrap my injuries. As she and Sango wrapped my arms I told them what had happened. My legs were harder to wrap. They didn't want to use splints because of all the burns and wounds but the bones were broken so they felt they had to. Finally Kaede decided that they would just bind them tightly and it would work as a splint and wrap. "Ye are very strong to be able to be calm while ye are so grievously injured."

I shook my head. "I am only strong because I had to get home to Mamoru and Nozomi. And at the end I found a new reason to be strong." Mamoru ran his hands over my stomach and Kaede's eye lit up delightedly.

"Ah. I see. This is most wonderful. Perhaps we should tell the others tomorrow though. Ye need rest." She said and shuffled from our hut. Miroku handed Mamoru a bowl of stew and Mamoru spoon-fed me. Sango and Kaede had wrapped my arms so tightly that I couldn't move them very far. When I had finished the bowl Mamoru carried me off to the side of the room and lay me down. He lay down beside me and wrapped me into his arms and finally I was able to sleep as my body wanted.

* * *

I woke the next morning to a piercing shriek and my head jerked from the floor. Behind me Mamoru moved to sit up and helped me into his lap. Nozomi had woken and had shrieked upon seeing me asleep close by. "Oh mama! I was so worried!" 

She was about to throw herself onto me but Sango and Miroku grabbed her arms. "She is injured Nozomi. Don't be rough." Miroku said gently.

I smiled up at my daughter and she knelt at my side. "I am alright Nozomi. Give me a day or so and I will be just fine."

Miroku had started making breakfast when Inuyasha and Kagome burst into the hut. "Dawn! What happened?" Kagome said falling to her knees beside Nozomi.

"We could smell your blood from back at the well." Inuyasha said looking down at me. His golden eyes took in all my bloody bandages and a part of his eyes hardened in anger. He truly was the leader of this pack. He took my injuries seriously and would make those responsible pay.

"Well…Tamasine and Raku decided to pay us a little visit and took me along to spend a weekend with them. That's all." I said and reached one hand to Inuyasha and one to Kagome. Kagome grabbed the hand I held to her instantly and Inuyasha did only reluctantly, he still hadn't gotten used to how openly affectionate I was. "I am fine now. Mamoru saved me. But I did have something I wanted to tell you all." I gazed around the room at everyone. "Mamoru and I are going to have a pup."

Kagome squealed excited and Inuyasha's ears folded over his skull to block out the sound. He gave my hand a gently squeeze and nodded to Mamoru and I before he let my hand go. "That is good news." He said.

Miroku wandered over long enough to ask, "Will you continue to travel with us as you carry and after you have born the new baby?"

"Of course I will. I am in more danger sitting here than traveling with you all. Besides," I smiled happily, "I would rather be with you all than hanging out here without anything else."

Kagome squeezed my hand and turned to help Miroku with breakfast. Nozomi and Sango came over to unwrap my bandages. I had them leave the arm wrappings off since they were healing nicely but they rewrapped my legs. I held my arms out in front of me and looked at the markings Tamasine had left on me. The marks were angry and sharp but pretty in their own way. They twisted and turned trying to conquer each other as they crawled up my arms. "You know, I think that she was mad at me." I remarked thoughtfully.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked as she too looked over the cuts.

"Well at one point it looked like I scared her because I said I was going to return all she did to me tenfold. I think she was angry I was able to worry her." I leaned back against Mamoru and smiled up at him. I couldn't get over the happiness I felt at being close to him again. He was such a marvelous and kind man. I was even more excited I was going to be a mother.

"We need to plan how we are going to do. Do we want to hunt Naraku now, or wait till we kill Tamasine and Raku? They may be at the same place or in completely different places." Miroku said as he ate. Mamoru decided to feed me again though I was perfectly able to use my arms.

"Raku and Tamasine need to pay for this." Inuyasha snarled. Inuyasha saying that Naraku was second priority got a whole range of reactions. Kagome and I looked at him in pride; Miroku and Shippo stared in shock; Sango and Mamoru both nodded approving at him. He turned on Miroku and Shippo growling. "What?"

"You want to put off chasing Naraku?" Miroku asked incredulous.

"Those two things attacked and tortured members of my pack. They will not get away with it." He said and folded his arms into his sleeves and turned his nose up at the two. Kagome stretched out a hand and rubbed his ear for a moment causing Inuyasha to blush slightly.

Nozomi stood and took the old bandages outside to boil and when she suddenly came back in her face was pale. "I don't think we have to worry about hunting them down." She whispered before collapsing on the ground. Her back was bleeding heavily and Inuyasha and Miroku ran outside.

I stumbled over to Nozomi and quickly assessed the damage before pressing her into Kagome's arms. "She'll be alright. Watch her for me. Sango protect them."

I gripped Mamoru's hand as he helped me to my feet and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows with the other. When we got outside we were greeted with a terrifying sight. The villagers were huddled together with Kaede, and Miroku and Inuyasha stood in the clearing where I had killed Sayo. Ahead of them the sky was filled with giant bat demons. Tamasine and Raku stood across the clearing beneath the hovering demons and glared at us.

"Miroku, help Kaede shield the villagers." Inuyasha said quietly and after a quick look at him Miroku ran to do what Inuyasha had asked.

Mamoru stood beside Inuyasha and I kneeled to keep my weight from my lower legs and gazed back at the two demonesses. I fitted an arrow into my bow and sighted along it at the leader of the bat demons.

"You bitch!" Tamasine shouted.

"Because of you we are going to die!" Raku said pulling out her poker like a sword.

"Why because of her?" Inuyasha asked; he was fairly humming to attack the women.

"She got away before Naraku could play with her and our lives are forfeit because we failed!" Tamasine stomped her foot, much like a child would when it didn't get its way.

I laughed, "Your lives were forfeit when you grabbed me. We are going to be your death before you even see Naraku again." I loosed the arrow and it flew straight into the heart of the largest demon. The arrow was pink with purifying power and when it hit the demons, a few shriveled into dust. I had let loose one of Kagome's arrows…but how? I looked at the bow in my hand, it was Kira. "Kira we have work to do." I whispered and I felt it hum beneath my fingers. Kagome's voice came from the bow. _Kira and I are with you. Nozomi hasn't woken but her wounds are bound now. _I nodded and notched another arrow. This one I pointed at Raku. "Raku, you should have run." My voice was quiet but I could tell she heard it. She raised her arm and the bat demons flew towards us.

Beside me both Inuyasha and Mamoru ran towards the coming demons, they lay about with their fists and feet fighting side by side as they took down demon after demon. I watched for a moment or two but they were too fast for me to be sure of a clear shot at the demons around them so my eyes went back to the women. I drew back the arrow and I felt Kagome guiding my aim. I loosed the arrow and it slammed into the ground between Raku and Tamasine. _Kagome…you made me miss. _

I heard her laugh. _Watch, the aura should spread and kill both. _She replied and I watched the arrow. The pink surrounding the arrow did begin to spread and it touched the two women. They screamed in pain and tried to run but they were slammed into each other. For a moment the area was lit with pink but when the light cleared, someone was still there. A face looked up from the body, it was the same face that Raku and Tamasine shared but the hair was stripes of red and purple. "You bitch!" The voice that came from the person's throat was both of the girl's voices. Kagome's arrow had melded the two together. They disappeared in smoke, shrieking their fury.

I fell sideways and stretched my legs out as I watched the boys deal with the last of the demons. "Kagome, you realize you just combined the two women who were trying to kill me into one person don't you?" I said through Kira.

"I WHAT!" Kagome screamed from inside the hut.

She stormed from the hut as Inuyasha and Mamoru were walking towards us, panting slightly. "Remind me, to use my sword next time I face flying things." Inuyasha said as he squatted at my side. "What happened to Tamasine and Raku?"

"It seems that I grabbed Kira when I grabbed a bow and Kagome was able to help me use her purification powers through Kira. Unfortunately Kagome tried a trick to purify both of the twins from hell at the same time but it didn't purify them. It combined them." I said as I gazed up at the three faces looking down at me.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Besides that both minds now live in the same body, I have no idea." I said and sat up straight. "You know, as I fired that arrow I knew it was just too easy a kill. Next time Inuyasha _you _go after them and _I'll _deal with the extras. You have better luck with Naraku's incarnations than anyone."

Miroku and Kaede brought down the barrier that they had used to protect the villagers and the villagers wandered back to their homes. Kaede slowly made her way over to us with Miroku holding a supporting hand on her shoulder. "I know not what to make of that." She said gravely. "It may be the two have doubled in strength or have lost power now that they are one."

"I fear that they may have doubled in power." Miroku said, his eyes turning to the mountains. "And I think that they are waiting for us."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Miroku's gaze. "I can feel them. They are definitely waiting."

"Are they angry do you think?" I asked as Mamoru helped me get to my feet.

Kagome laughed as Miroku turned to look at me, jaw agape, eyes wide. "Of course they are!"

I dropped my calm pleasant mask and Miroku took a step back at the fury that blazed from my eyes. "Good than we are even." I shook my head and pulled my calmness back into me.

Mamoru held me tightly against him as he contemplated the mountains. He moved his gaze to Inuyasha. "Lord, they need to be killed before the pup is born. I do not want my pup in Naraku's control as Lady Sango's brother is." He said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at Mamoru. Inuyasha really had changed from how he was when Kagome had first met him. He was less irrational and more determined. "I won't let them touch any of our pups." He promised. "We will kill them before the child is born."

Mamoru bowed his head to Inuyasha and picked me up to carry me inside the hut.

Kagome looked at Kaede as they all followed us inside and asked. "Now that they know where home is, we need to set up a house to hold the villagers should they come back when we are not here. Is it possible to build a place a demon cannot enter or touch?"

Kaede nodded. "If a house is built with each piece of it strongly blessed before it is put together, no demon would be able to harm neither it nor the people it holds. I will need ye and Miroku to help me bless the place, I do not have enough power on my own. The problem would be that Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, Mamoru, and Nozomi wouldn't be able to enter it either."

"I could defend myself." Mamoru said shrugging slightly. Inuyasha nodded in agreement as well.

The sun set as we discussed the advantages and disadvantages of building such a house and Nozomi jerked upright. Only Kagome, Mamoru, and I turned to look at her so it seemed that the others knew what was going on. Her hair darkened to a dark brown and her eyes went milky white. "What…?" I asked.

"It is her human night." Inuyasha said. "It is the night after the new moon."

"That's a bit freaky." I said and held my arms out to Nozomi so she could feel her way to cuddle against my side. I wrapped her close and stroked her hair soothingly.

"It is also pretty bad because when she changes, she becomes blind again." Miroku said.

From behind me Mamoru reached out one of his hands to rub Nozomi's back gently. "We will always watch over you daughter." He said.

"Yes you should have told me when it was. I would have put off going back to my time to watch over you last month." I touched her cheek gently.

Nozomi sighed against my shoulder. "I know, I am sorry."

Sango looked out at the night sky and poked the fire to build it up. "We need to get to sleep."

Everyone moved to their space but tonight, since Nozomi was human, Mamoru and I settled her between us so we could watch over her.

* * *

_How do you like this guys? There is more excitement to come!_

_REVIEW_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello my friends and readers! Chapter 16! Hope you enjoy it. One more after this story than on to the sequel! I updated **Moonless** guys so please check it out and let me know if you like the new version. On a closely related note...I am starting a new story as well with a completely new character. So keep checking my stuff to see when the new things come up. If you check my xanga I will start saying when things come up. Alright I'm going now. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks to my reviewers._

* * *

We spent the next day preparing to leave, my legs weren't healed enough but I was determined to leave the next day if I had to walk on my hands. I didn't want to sit still so they…she…it…whatever Raku and Tamasine were now, could come back. I didn't want the villagers involved in a fight. Kaede was already discussing what to do about the house.

"Lady Kaede, the old shrine where the Shikon Jewel used to be housed; we could take it down, bless it, and then rebuild it. Would that do?" Asked the same village man who always took it upon himself to guard Kaede.

"Aye and it would be an easier job too." She said.

"We could finish by tonight if we begin soon." He responded.

"Then let us begin." She waved the other builders closer. When she headed off to the old shrine everyone but I followed. I hung around the hut slowly gathering my things as I dragged my legs. I had kissed Mamoru as he left, he and Inuyasha had declared since they wouldn't be able to touch the materials once they were blessed they could still help disassemble the place. Sango had gone to watch Miroku and make sure he did as he was told. Miroku and Kagome were going to help Kaede bless the objects and Nozomi wanted to help the village women cook.

At lunch time I shuffled my way out front and set two bowls of ramen beside me as I looked out at Inuyasha's forest. The place looked so peaceful though I knew inside some of the dark places there were dangerous things. A few seconds later my two favorite men came back. I never thought of Inuyasha as a half-demon or of Mamoru as a demon. To me they were simply men. I touched my claws to the stripes on my cheeks and gave an ironic chuckle. I kept forgetting I myself was now a demon. I smiled up at the two guys who gazed down at me and handed each a cup of ramen. "Eat up. You guys deserve it."

Inuyasha squatted down and began to scarf down his food, Mamoru greeted me with a kiss before beginning to eat his food. "If your legs still weak in the morning I will carry you for a while." Mamoru said.

I nodded and ran my hands down my stomach. "Do demon pregnancies last as long as humans?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Only around six months."

"Oh." I said smartly. "How far along am I now?"

"A bit over a week." Mamoru said.

It was almost eight and the sun was minutes from setting when the others trudged up. Mamoru stood to help me to my feet. "How did it go?" I asked.

"It is all finished," Sango said dragging Miroku behind her by the ear.

"We are ready to sleep. We need to rest up before we leave tomorrow. The villagers fed us already." Kagome said stretching her arms above her head.

Inuyasha came beside her and she leaned gratefully into him. "I agree, we need to rest."

Everyone headed inside and stretched out to sleep. I lay my head on Mamoru's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "I love you Mamoru." I whispered.

"And I love you my little mate." He said softly.

* * *

We headed out after dawn the next morning. Sango and Miroku both rode Kirara Kagome and Shippo were being carried piggy-back on Inuyasha and Nozomi walked beside Mamoru who carried me. I had argued that I was well enough to walk but no one listened to me. I once again had all my knives. I could fight with demon skills but I was more comfortable with my blades and after I was grabbed so easily by the twins from hell I wanted to stick to what my greatest strength was. We were headed to the mountains, every single one of us could feel the power and fury radiating from the top of one of them. It took us three days to reach the hut at the base of the mountain where I had been held before. We camped in the clearing and gazed at the patch of sky above us that was a roiling mix of purple and red. It was the power that was emitting from the twins.

"You know," I said one night after finishing my first shadow fight in a month. "I think they are setting a trap."

Inuyasha nodded. "Probably. But what?"

Mamoru looked at the mountain top. "If I were to guess I'd say considering their close relationships with bats they are probably going to lure us into a bat cave and try to separate us."

Kagome nodded. "I agree and I have a way to work with that." Everyone tuned to look at her. "If Nozomi can get a hold of her mother, Mai can tell us how to get around the caves and we can separate on purpose so the twins from hell follow Dawn and we can lead them into a trap of our own."

"You want me to be bait again?" I said grinning. I had begun a second shadow fight and was moving slowly through the pattern.

"I think that it might be easiest yes." Kagome said.

"We don't need to talk to Mai." I picked up speed each time I finished a pattern dance. "We have a whole rack of demons now. Inuyasha, Nozomi, and you can go one way, Mamoru, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara can go another and I'll run straight to the heart of the cave and be sure to run my hand along the walls and trip a time or two. You guys can run one way for a bit, turn around and follow me. Inuyasha and Mamoru can smell me out. I can hold them off for a few minutes until you guys get there."

"I don't like the thought of you alone." Mamoru said wrapping his arms around me when I finished.

I turned in his arms and gazed up at him. "I won't be alone. You are always with me." I caressed his cheek gently.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't like this plan either."

Sango looked up. "I think Kagome's idea is a good one. If they plan to separate us, then we doing just that then doubling back and following her scent seems like a good idea."

"But does she have to go alone?" Miroku said. "Couldn't someone go with her?"

"I will go with her." Mamoru said. "If something bad happens I will be with her. Besides, they don't like me much either."

I smiled and snuggled into Mamoru's strong chest. To tell the truth, the feeling of the fury that floated down the mountain was making me a bit worried about being on my own. I definitely liked the thought of having Mamoru with me. "I agree. Mamoru will come with me. Kirara can sniff me out can't she?" Kirara mewed and nodded. "Then it's settled. No more arguing, its time to rest."

Inuyasha hopped into the tree above Kagome to watch for the first part of the night. Mamoru picked me up into his arms and looked up to Inuyasha. "Lord we will be back soon."

Inuyasha blushed faintly. "Just don't go far out of screaming range."

Mamoru nodded and headed out of the clearing with me chuckling softly against his shoulder. "Oh my sweet, what do you have planned?" I whispered up at him.

"Not what you are thinking. I can smell how aroused you are." He told me.

I pouted then sniffed him curiously. "Well…you aren't exactly unexcited either."

"We'll get to that my little mate." Mamoru said setting me on my feet beneath a tree. "But first…" Mamoru kneeled in front of me and moved his head close to my stomach. "I want to see if I can smell the pup."

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers into Mamoru's hair. _I have something better. _I said and wrapped a mental hand in Mamoru's. I drew his mind into mine and dived deep into my belly and found the coil of consciousness that was my unborn child. _Sweet baby? Mommy is here._

_Mommy? Is everything alright now? Are you hurt anymore? _The baby sent to me. I could feel Mamoru jerk slightly beneath my fingers. Apparently he had not known you could communicate with an unborn baby. Hell I hadn't known till the other day.

_Daddy saved us just like I told you he would and I am not hurt anymore. Daddy is here too sweet baby. _I sent to the baby.

_Yes my pup, I am here as well. _Mamoru sent, his mental voice was a tad awed.

_Hello daddy. Thank you for saving us._

I felt Mamoru shake slightly. _I would do anything for you and mommy. _Mamoru said. _Mommy and I need to go now sweet baby. We will talk to you again soon._

_Goodbye baby, I love you. _I said and drew myself from inside myself and opened my eyes. I gazed down into Mamoru's eyes and saw that he was gazing up at me amazed with tears running down his cheeks. Mamoru stood and crushed me to him in a tight hug. "Thank you my little mate. That was the greatest experience in my life."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered. "It was indeed amazing but the greatest experience of my life is making love to you. Each second is a new level of heaven. The baby will be here in almost six months, right now," I kissed him very gently and began to peel off his haori. "Right now all I need is this."

I drew my shirt over my head and pressed my chest to his. His fingers pushed my pants off as I untied his hakama and let it pool at his feet. Mamoru growled gently and pressed me hard against the tree behind me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and gave myself up to the man I loved so much.

* * *

When we got back to the clearing we told Inuyasha to sleep and he jumped to the base of the tree. Mamoru sat on the branch Inuyasha had vacated and I lay down beside the fire. Now that I was no longer thinking of Mamoru my eyes were drawn by the demon power in the sky. Kagome's plan was a good one…but only if they really were going to try and separate us. If they had something else planned, like collapsing the entire cave system with us inside, we were in trouble. I needed to ask Inuyasha about that when it was morning. I rolled onto my side turning my back on the cloud and fell asleep.

The next morning I wandered up to Inuyasha while the others woke. "Inuyasha I had a thought yesterday. What if they lead us into the caves and collapse the whole thing on top of us? Mamoru, you and I might survive that, we are not human but I am not sure the others could."

"Everyone come pay attention." Inuyasha called. The others wandered over and gazed at Inuyasha expectantly. "Dawn just said something that made me recognize what was nagging me. When we enter the cave everyone must stay together until we are absolutely positive that they want us to separate to get at Dawn. Their plan may well be just to drag us deep into the caves and drop it on top of us."

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth in horror and Shippo began to cry. Nozomi patted him gently, "I am sure they have an idea of how to get us out of that if it happens." Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.

"I do have an idea but it may not work and it requires the help of Dawn and Mamoru." Inuyasha said turning to my mate and me.

"What would you have us do lord?" Mamoru asked.

"Stop calling me 'lord' for one. We are friends Mamoru. You are not my vassal." Inuyasha snarled, Mamoru smiled back at him and nodded. "Now my plan is that should the roof begin to cave in I will try to protect us with the wind scar. But if that doesn't work the two of you can change into your dog forms and stand over us and shield us with your bodies. As demons you would be able to survive though it might hurt but they can't."

I nodded, "It's a good idea. I will do it."

Beside me Mamoru nodded as well. "It is a good plan. So are we now ready to go?"

Everyone grabbed their things and I bent down and tied my boots and checked to make sure the knife was secure before standing. I had left my bow behind and brought my knives instead. I hadn't gotten the chance to find a new corset since I outgrew my last one and had a white tank top on instead. I had a new type of skirt with high slits and the edges of the skirt had a trick that Kagome's mother had helped me with. There was a sheath down the front of each slit to hold my waist daggers. I had talked with Inuyasha and Mamoru about getting a sword and both agreed that it was something to look into.

Mamoru had a sword, but he never used it. When I had asked him about it he had replied that like Inuyasha's sword it was made from a fang. But it wasn't his fathers' fang; it was his mothers who had died during a battle many years ago. He had never used it because he was unsure what its power was or if he could even wield it.


	17. Chapter 17

We spent the whole day and half of the next traveling up the mountain toward the cloud and finally a little before sun down, we reached the entrance to a cave. The cloud was rolling out from inside so we knew we had reached our destination. Inuyasha and Kagome led the group followed by Mamoru and I. Nozomi, Shippo, and Kirara were behind us and Miroku and Sango brought up the rear. It was pitch black in the tunnels out of range of our torches but we saw no one. It was probably around ten when we turned a corner and stepped in to a large cavern. It sprang to life when we entered and in seconds we were all grabbed and held immobile as the new body of Tamasine and Raku strolled towards us. No one was able to move and the demons who held us spread out to circle the edge of the cavern and a wall of rock blocked the entrance.

"Oh goody, you came." They said.

"What do I call you now that you two share the same body? I mean you guys no longer can say each others name when you talk so I have no idea what I should call you." I said. A second later Tamasine's dagger slashed me across the face. My head snapped sideways and I felt blood rolling down my cheek. I looked up into Mamoru's red eyes and shook my head slightly. I straightened to look back at them.

"We are now Leiko." They hissed in their two voices.

God help me I laughed. I really wasn't trying to but their name meant 'arrogant' it was so ironic. My laughter got me another hit across the face. I could hear Inuyasha and the others struggling to free themselves but a quick glance told me they wouldn't get free soon. Inuyasha and Mamoru had four huge demons holding them. Everyone else had two, only my two favorite guys seemed to be a threat. I fixed my eyes on Leiko, as they now named themselves and began to smile. "You know…I once promised to repay all you did to me tenfold. I mean to keep that promise."

"You can't, you can't move." Their voices were really eerie and annoying. "We can smell something different about you. I wonder what it is."

My blood ran cold as Leiko drew the poker from the sash that held it to their waist. She came closer and placed the tip of the poker against my belly. _No. No way in hell are they going to hurt my pup! _I screamed in my mind and I let my face show the anger and hate I felt towards the creature in front of me. They laughed and pulled their arm back so they would have better leverage and the same second they stabbed forward I darted sideways pulling one of my guards into the way. The demons who held me dropped me and I landed on my knees and hands and growled up at Leiko. I could feel the dog in me screaming to tear their throat out but I knew it would only make my belly a better target. I shifted to my toes and began to stalk them. None of the demons attempted to recapture me and I moved so I was in front of Inuyasha before I straightened to my feet. My fangs and claws had grown and my eyes were blood red but I didn't allow my body to change more than that. I knew as angry as I was now I wouldn't be able to take care. So I stood and drew my long knives and shifted one foot back and crossed the blades in front of my face. "I hope you are prepared." I said, I barely recognized my own voice with the rumble of anger that underlaced it.

Again they laughed at me. "What can you do? You come to close and we will cut the baby from your womb. It won't kill you but it certainly will kill the child."

I grinned at them and slammed my arms out behind me and let the knives go. They flew into the skulls of the guards on either side of Inuyasha and went all the way through to the two behind them. Leiko screamed and rushed at me and I dove sideways pulling the knife from my boot and killed the guards holding Mamoru.

Inuyasha ripped out the throats of the guards that held Kagome and Mamoru went to help Miroku and Sango who were fighting their own guards. I was dodging the slashes that Leiko was aiming at me so the others would have time to free Nozomi, Shippo, and Kirara. When Nozomi was free she grabbed my knives from the floor. It was weird, no matter what was happening, Nozomi always grabbed my knives to make sure I didn't lose them. Leiko had blocked the cavern entrance so we couldn't escape but now they couldn't escape either and they knew they were about to die: they just wanted to take me with them.

I stumbled over a dead body and watched in horror as the poker dove down at me. A second before it would have hit a sword slammed into the side of it and the poker shattered.

Inuyasha stood beside me the Tetsusaiga held out beside him. He pointed it at Leiko and the wall that blocked our exit. He slashed it sideways and shouted "WINDSCAR!" Leiko screamed briefly before she was engulfed and destroyed. The wall that had blocked our exit blew away with them. The ceiling rumbled ominously above us. "Run!" Inuyasha yelled and swung Kagome onto his back. I grabbed Nozomi and Shippo and Kirara lifted Sango and Miroku onto her back. Mamoru held my hand tightly as we fled from the collapsing cave. We reached the outside just as the entire structure caved in and collapsed on the ground panting for breath.

I raised my hand in the air and everyone looked at me. "High five me somebody."

Kagome grinned and slapped my hand as we both laughed. In moments we were all laughing and cheering, we had defeated them! Two more of Naraku's incarnations were out of the way. "You know what?" Kagome said looking in the direction of the village. "Even though I know that Naraku will probably send more incarnations after us, it feels good to know we defeated some of them."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, Naraku wont stop sending incarnations. He seems to be stuck on the thought that they will kill us for him yet he hasn't managed after how many?"

"Well there was Kagura and Kanna, they are still around though, Goshinki, Juuroumaru, and Kageroumaru you killed and Musou was reabsorbed by Naraku." Sango said counting on her fingers. "So you have killed five." Miroku edged closer to Sango and a second later her face turned bright red. "PERVERT!" She screamed and slapped him.

"You know…I was actually starting to wonder if he had changed." Kagome said placing a fingertip on her bottom lip. "It's been so long since he last did that." She shrugged and helped me to my feet.

We all started trudging down the mountain and Nozomi stumbled slightly. I caught her and sat her on the ground, her eyes were white. "She's having a vision." I called and everyone gathered around us waiting for her eyes to return to normal. Minutes passed and she still did not waken. "Kagome…she isn't coming out of it! What do we do?" My heart was pounding, _my daughter what is wrong with her? _

Suddenly a shaft of pain shot through my head and I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

* * *

"_Hello Dawn." The beauty before me said._

"_Mai what's wrong with Nozomi?" I asked rushing up to her._

_Mai sighed and touched my face gently. "She was pulled into a vision. But she cannot get out."_

"_How can I help her? Please, she is my daughter." I whispered._

_Mai's face twisted angrily. "She was my daughter first! Don't you think that if I knew how to help her I'd do it myself?"_

_I leaned away from the anger she radiated. "She loves you and has never forgotten you. She knows you are her real mother." I said calmingly._

_Mai sighed and turned away, her kimono rushing on the invisible floor. The place I was, was pearl colored and smoky but though there was no walls or floors or anything, you didn't get the feeling you could see far. It was like being in a dark room. You knew that there was something around you, you just couldn't see it. "I only know of one way to get her mind out. But it is not a pleasant thing. You have seen it's effect yourself." She said turning back to me._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, I didn't like how this was starting to sound._

"_I can use you to get into her mind and pull her from the vision but I might be stuck inside her body. Just as Tamasine and Raku became Leiko, Nozomi and I would be stuck like that." Mai explained._

_I stared at her, if she was to get out Nozomi's mind her soul would get sucked into Nozomi's body. "What if you had someplace else to go?"_

"_Where?"_

"_I am pregnant. It's at an early stage though so if you anchored your soul into the egg you could split the egg and I would have twins. My true pup would have his own body and you would have your own."_

_Mai stared at me. "You would allow me to be born to you? I would still be your and your mates' child, my soul would just migrate."_

_I held her hand in mine. "I would be honored to have you as a daughter Mai. Come meet your twin brother." I began to flee the smoke room pulling Mai with me. As the world went black a single shining tear fell from Mai's cheek._

I opened my eyes and felt a wrenching in my gut. I grabbed Nozomi's hand and screamed. I felt Mai flow down my arm into Nozomi and a second later she fled back into my womb and the new body that had been created. Nozomi opened her eyes and gazed at me dreamily. She managed a weak smile before falling back unconscious. I looked up at Mamoru who held me in his lap and Inuyasha who squatted at his side. I whispered, "Get us home," before I also passed out again.

* * *

I woke and opened my eyes to see a wooden roof above my head. I turned over and stared into Mamoru's face. He was asleep beside me, he looked exhausted. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. His eyes flew open and with a soft sound he sat up and pulled me into his lap. "Oh my little mate! We were so worried!" He said as he stuck his nose into my neck. "Nozomi had woken up while we were running to the village and she couldn't remember anything once we left the cave and you still wouldn't wake. We didn't know what was wrong." 

I felt a few tears strike my shoulder and I ran my hands soothingly up and down his back rocking him against me. "Everything is fine my sweet. Everything is fine." I said. When he had calmed down we walked out of the hut and saw the random of the group whispering to each other standing about. "Hello." I said. I was ambushed. First Nozomi ran into me pulling me into a hug then Kagome, then Sango. I actually was knocked to the ground with the force of their hugs. I laughed as they disentangled themselves from me and helped me back to my feet. Miroku and Shippo came over and hugged me and I patted his back while Sango watched his hands. They stepped away and I was drawn into another pair of arms. Inuyasha was hugging me! Oh my god it was a miracle. When he pulled back I patted his cheek gently. "I'm okay." I whispered.

Inuyasha gazed down at me for a second then nodded. "What happened?"

I grasped Mamoru's hand in my left and Nozomi's with my right before explaining. "Nozomi was dragged into a vision that she couldn't pull out of. My brain was pulled into the meeting place between the realms of the dead and the realm of the living by Mai, Nozomi's birth mother." I felt a tiny kick in my stomach and let go of my family to splay my fingers across my tummy. "She told me that she could get Nozomi's mind back but it would be dangerous because it would cause Mai to be trapped in her as well."

Nozomi's head whipped around to me. "But Mother isn't in my body!"

I nodded. "I know. Because she is in me."

I swear the expressions ran the whole range: confusion, worry, anger, curiosity, and fear. Kagome asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "How?"

I ran my hands over the small bulge that was beginning to grow in my stomach. "I am pregnant, but there is a stage early on in pregnancies where the egg can split and create twins. Mai's soul entered my egg and split it. So Mamoru and I will now be having twins; one will be a boy and one a girl."

"Mother…will be my little sister now?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, your mothers soul will be reborn in my daughter." I said smiling at her.

Mamoru grabbed me by my waist and twirled me around in the air. "We are having twins!" He cried and danced around the clearing with me.

I laughed and threw my head back to look up at the blue, blue sky. Around us our friends were hugging and cheering themselves. Babies were extremely special and twins were even more so. I gazed down in time to see Inuyasha looking at Kagome longingly, the expression disappeared almost at once and he met my eyes. _Oh Inuyasha…_I thought, _if only the two of you could admit how you feel for each other. I know the two of you will make a great couple one day. You just have a few things that you need to take care of first._

_

* * *

Hey guys! Hope the Chapter didn't disappoint. Thanks to everyone for reviewing!_


	18. Authors Note

Hello everyone!

That was the end of Dawn in Feudal Japan! But as I promised there is a sequel! Instead of making it a whole new link I am just going to be posting it after this note and letting it continue.

Why exactly did I decide to not just make it one long story? Well because I didn't want to go through the months of Dawn's pregnancy so it's now part 2 of Dawn in Feudal Japan!

I hope you guys enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it and please keep reading and reviewing.

From now on I will be updating my Xanga site to mention what is going on with my other works in progress and you can read up there or you can msn messenger me on my e-mail. I love hearing from you guys so don't worry about just IM-ing out of the blue.

Well thanks and from this point on say hello to:

DAWN IN FEUDAL JAPAN: PART 2

B. D. Gerretson


	19. Part 2 Chapter 1

_The first chapter in **Dawn in Feudal Japan: Part 2. **Enjoy my friends!_

* * *

I am Dawn, most of you know me if you are reading this. You know that I was Kagome's pen pal for a year before I visited and I went along with her on her adventures in Feudal Japan. I fought bandits, demons, adopted a half-demon daughter, married a demon and was transformed into demon myself. I made a pair of mortal enemies and became pregnant. We destroyed my enemies and my daughters' birth mothers soul was recreated in my womb as the twin of my unborn child. And that is where the story stands now. 

After these events we traveled around trying to gather more jewel shards. We recently heard rumor of a bear demon and are on the trail. And this is where the story picks back up.

* * *

I yawned as the morning light filtered down through the leaves and hit my eyes, waking me from a peaceful sleep. I got to my feet and stretched backwards running my hands over my large stomach. The orange stripes on my wrist were bright against the cool blue of my kimono. I was only standing for a few seconds before arms wrapped around me from behind. "Good morning, my little mate." 

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "I don't know how little I am anymore." I patted my large belly, "After all I got two people inside of me."

"You are still short." He whispered and placed a kiss behind my ear.

"Ha ha." I said and wandered over to Kagome for some breakfast. "Hey Kagome, what is it?" I asked looking at her vacant face.

Kagome's eyes refocused and she looked up. "A Jewel shard is coming. I don't think its Kouga."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree above us and shook his head. "Definitely not. It smells like human."

Mamoru nodded. "I agree, but something is wrong with the person." I sniffed the air and nodded in agreement as well.

Miroku and Sango ran into the clearing. "A woman…with a jewel shard. She's coming and she is covered in blood."

"Is it hers?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shook his head. "It looks like she slaughtered people than rolled in their blood."

Nozomi shivered. "What do we do?"

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and turned to look at the trees in the direction the scent wafted from. "We wait."

A minute later a woman wandered from the trees and stopped across from us. "Ah, hello." Her voice was a pleasant alto and her eyes a dreamy lavender. "Is it time again?" I couldn't tell anything about her appearance other than she was tall, because she was covered from head to foot in blood so thick she looked all of one color. I covered my nose, the smell of the coppery fluid was disgusting in its intensity.

Inuyasha held his sword pointed at her. "Time for what?"

The woman held out a hand and pressed inside her hand was a black Shikon jewel. "I do not remember." The woman said confidingly leaning forward as she lowered her voice.

Kagome crept forward and plucked the tiny jewel shard from underneath the woman's skin instantly purifying it. "That was easy."

The woman blinked twice slowly and her eyes changed from a soft color to a dark one. Then she began to scream. For a moment no one moved then Miroku tapped her hard on the head with his staff. "Go dunk her in the river before she wakes up." He said as he gazed sadly down at her.

Sango and Nozomi dragged the woman off to the river a little ways away from our clearing and when they came back the woman was clean. "She is waking." Nozomi said setting the woman on the ground. Now that she was clean I could tell more about her, she had black hair and alabaster skin. She opened her eyes and began to sob. "Oh Kami what have I done?"

Miroku knelt beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tell us daughter of Buddha, what is it that you have done?"

The woman looked at him and threw herself at his feet. "Oh Lord Monk, I found a stone and thought it pretty. When I picked it up and went home I found my husband in the arms of another woman. I slew them in jealousy. Then my mind went blank until you pulled the stone from my hand."

"Buddha has seen the jealousy in your heart and He has seen the pain. He knows that you were under the influence of the corrupted Jewel. He has forgiven you. Present yourself to the closest Temple of Buddha and present yourself as a new temple worker." Miroku said and held her hand for a moment praying over the rosary.

"Thank you Lord Monk! I will." She said gratefully and ran out of the clearing heading for the closest village.

Shippo stuck his head out from under Kagome's hair and stared at Miroku. "You didn't do anything inappropriate."

Miroku sighed, "What little faith you have in me." He stood and reached out his hand to Sango's butt. She blushed and smacked him. "PERVERT!"

Mamoru laughed deeply beside me and we picked up our gear. "I wonder how it got into her hands. Last rumor we heard was that it was in a bear demon." I said.

"Maybe the bear demon died." Miroku said. Behind us a tree crashed over revealing a bear demon. "Or maybe it is a different shard."

Sango threw her weapon and the shard flew from the demons chest into Inuyashas hand. "Either demons are getting weaker or we are getting stronger." He said placing the jewel into Kagomes' hand.

"The latter I think," Kagome said dropping both jewels into her bottle.

"You know, I think it is about time to head in the direction Naraku disappeared in. It's been so long; we probably got all of the shards except for Kouga's and Narakus'." I said as we headed off.

Inuyasha nodded. "We are heading that way now."

"Oh." I said. I felt a sharp pain in my belly and touched my golden claws to the bulge. I stopped and everyone passed by me as I felt my stomach. "Inuyasha? Mamoru?" They turned to look at me and I gazed at them with wide eyes. "I think…" I broke off with a gasp as my water broke and I fell to my knees. "The babies!"

* * *

Within seconds I was carried to the river and a blanket was stretched out on the grass on the bank. Miroku and Shippo went to gather wood for a fire but they returned fairly quickly. Mamoru knelt behind me so my back rested along his thighs and he held my head gently in his hands. Kagome and Nozomi knelt between my legs and had stretched a blanket over them so Miroku and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see anything they weren't supposed to. I gasped as a contraction hit and I reached out blindly with my arms. One hand was grasped by calloused feminine hands and I recognized Sango's grip. The other hand was held by rough male hands with clawed fingers, they were Inuyasha's, it helped me relax to know my pack leader was there helping me. I pushed down with my abdominal muscles as the contractions came faster and more frequent. Suddenly I felt a release and then crying. 

"It's a boy!" Kagome said, she used one of my daggers to slice the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a soft blanket before handing him to Nozomi.

I felt the afterbirth fall out of me and a little later my daughter was also brought into the world. It was four hours from the time my water broke to the time both my children were born. Nozomi and Kagome took them to the river and washed the blood and fluids from them before placing them in my arms.

Inuyasha gripped Mamoru's shoulder and smiled. "Congratulations."

Mamoru returned the grasp and gazed down at our children. "What shall we name them?"

I looked at the smiling faces of my friends around me and grinned. "Any suggestions?"

"Ichiro, 'first son'." Miroku said.

"Toshiro, it means talented." Shippo said.

"Rinji for your son." Sango supplied. "It means 'peaceful forest'."

"I like Rinji." Inuyasha said.

I grinned, "Yeah you would forest boy. But I like Rinji too." I looked at Mamoru who nodded.

"Rinji it is." He said and took his son into his arms. "What about hers?"

"What about Mai since it's Mothers soul?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't think so. It would be very confusing." Miroku said shaking his head. "Mai was her past life, it is not this one. She is your younger sister now, not your mother."

"Kohana, 'little flower'." Shippo said, "Since you are earth, dawn, and forest why not something similar."

"I like that idea but not the name. Something else?" I said. I ran a hand over my daughters soft downy curls and wondered what color it would be.

"Nagisa." Mamoru said. I turned to look at him. "It means seashore."

I smiled and reached my hand to touch his cheek, "I like it." I picked up my daughter and held her up to the light. "I name thee Nagisa." A blue shape began to come in on her forehead and I frowned and brought her closer to my face. The shape coming out onto her skin was a blue wave and her cheeks had wavy stripes not straight like mine and her fathers. I passed her to Mamoru who checked out her markings and lifted my son like I had my daughter. "I name thee Rinji." The same thing happened to him, after I named him he began to get his markings. Apparently you did not get your markings until you were named. A full circle appeared on his forehead and it was rich brown, his cheeks had no stripes that I could see yet.

I yawned and stretched, "I so need a bath. Here Rinji, this is your godfather and pack leader Inuyasha." I said as I placed Rinji into his arms.

"I don't know how to hold a baby." Inuyasha protested as I positioned his grip.

"Just like that." I said and wandered over to the lake. Sango gripped Miroku's ear and pulled him from the clearing. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mamoru wandered a little ways away with the children and turned their backs on me.

Nozomi approached with a towel in her hands. "This is so exciting mother!"

I grinned and slipped under the water and scrubbed away the sweat, blood, and gunk. I wrapped the towel around myself as I got out nodding. "Yes it is rather exciting."

Nozomi and I shifted through my bag of clothes looking for something to wear and we settled on sweat pants and a tank top. I almost ran over to Mamoru and the others so I could see my babies. Nagisa was gazing around the world calmly, taking in everything she could see. Rinji was staring at Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face. Nagisa spotted me and reached out her arms. I took her from her father and kissed her tiny nose. "Hello Nagisa my dear. Were you having fun with daddy and your god parents?" I swear she understood me because she turned to look at the other three. I laughed and pointed to each person. "Nagisa this is your daddy, Mamoru; this is your godmother, Kagome; and the strong handsome man holding your brother is Inuyasha, your godfather and our pack leader."

Nagisa grinned at the other people and I handed her to Kagome and took Rinji from Inuyasha. "And do you want to know who the others are too sweet baby?" Rinji nodded at me. I was going to have to ask if demon's matured faster than normal babies. Shippo was still about nine or so and very small but that could be because of his breed. Foxes aren't that big even in demon form. "Rinji you met your godfather, and you have spoken with your father before this, and this is what he looks like. The attractive priestess holding your sister is your godmother, Kagome."

Rinji smiled at Kagome who laughed, "He's got your smile Mamoru! He'll grow up to be quite the charmer."

"So long as he isn't the lech Miroku is." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Not long after that Sango and Miroku returned and Miroku had a new bruise or two to show from the encounter. The five of us looked at each other with a few chuckles. We started off again and Mamoru and I traded which child we held as we walked. I fed them when they needed it and changed them as well. I grinned when we finally reached the clearing Inuyasha had decided we would stay in. "You know they are much better behaved than a human child."

Kagome laughed. "Oh yeah. A human child, at least from our time would be bawling their heads off by now."

Mamoru ran his hands gently over Nagisa's head and studied her face. "Demon children are hunted so they understand when silence is necessary. They are not hunted as much as half-demon children are but there is always a danger. The more important the parents are the more threat to the child. Lower demon's have no qualms about killing a baby to get to the family or to take their power."

I wrapped my arms tightly around Rinji and snarled, "Let someone try to take my babies. I'll kill them!"

Kagome wrapped an arm around my shoulders and Inuyasha 'feh'd', "No one will touch your babies while I am pack leader." He said folding his hands into his sleeves.

"How fast will they mature?" I asked.

"I'm five!" Shippo said.

Everyone turned to stare in shock at the little demon. "I thought you were around eight or nine!" Kagome said.

"Well, my body and mind are that old. But until I hit adulthood I will age close to two times faster than a human." He said shrugging. "My birth was five years ago, when you met me I was three, but in demon terms I am almost ten."

"Will my children be as small as you?" I said and Shippo bristled, I am sorry but he can ride on Kagome's shoulder! I wanted normal size kids.

"No, they'll be usual size. They'll begin speaking after a month and walking after that." Mamoru said. Nagisa was staring at him expectantly and Mamoru tossed her into the air. When she came back down, he sent her back up again. He tossed her a few times before he handed her to me and did the same with Rinji.

"The next question is…do we want to bring them with us or take them to Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked. The last time I had gone to get things from Modern Japan, Mrs. Higurashi had been so excited about me going to have children she had said that if it got to dangerous that we could leave the children with her. "I want my children near, but not at the expense of their lives." I said softly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Until we are actually on the trail of Naraku they should be fine but if we find out where Naraku is we should probably take them to Kagome's mom."

Around me everyone nodded and I turned to Mamoru, "What say you love?"

Mamoru touched a hand reverently to Rinji's cheek. "I too want them close. But I fear it would be more dangerous."

I nodded and gripped one of his hands. "Do you want to try to ask them?" Mamoru and everyone else stared at me. "Stop staring I feel like some kind of freak." I said. "When the babies were in me I could talk with them. I was asking if he wanted to try to talk to them now that they aren't in my womb. It may or may not work but I can try."

Kagome grinned. "That is a great idea. Inuyasha…" she turned to him. When he looked at her she opened and closed her mouth a few times before blushing and looking down.

I looked at her considering. _Kagome…when will you tell him? _I sighed. I closed my eyes and felt the groups minds around me. "You know what? I might be turning telepathic, I can sense all of you now. But how is that?" I asked aloud.

"No idea, maybe though you can only speak with the pack." Kagome said.

I shrugged and pulled Mamoru after me as I fell into Nagisa's head. I pulled her along with me into Rinji's and suddenly the four of us were able to communicate. _It took you a long time to come talk to us. _Nagisa said, I could hear the pout in her mental voice. She definitely was my daughter. Acting just like I did when I was young.

_What do you want to talk about mama? _Rinji asked, his voice was calmer, quieter, but compelling. The calmness was close to my new outlook but the power in his voice was his fathers to a tee.

_Our pack is on a dangerous mission. We are afraid you might be injured while journeying with us. Kagomes' mother offered to watch you for a while if things were getting too dangerous. Would you want to go stay with her? _

_Mama, we know how dangerous the mission is. I remember when you were tortured. If it becomes too dangerous we will live with Kagome's mama. We understand the necessity and know she is to be trusted. _Rinji responded.

_We know that if we are with you, it is dangerous to you as well as us. _Nagisa said.

Mamoru hugged the two of them mentally. _You are wise my children._

_Of course! Look who mama is! _Nagisa said laughing. We pulled Nagisa back into her body and fell back into our own heads.

Mamoru chuckled and stretched out a hand to rub Nagisa's curls. "Just like her mother!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome said. "Can I hold Rinji?"

Mamoru nodded and handed our son gently to her. "Mamoru told them they were wise because they understood what we were talking about and Nagisa said that of course they were smart because they were my children." I answered, I handed Nagisa to Sango who had also wandered over and she grinned widely as she held the small child.

Kagome chuckled and tickled Rinji gently. "So they understood they might need to go to Mama?"

"And approved." I said and stood. I picked up a piece of firewood and Nozomi stood with Ebony. As we practiced I noticed the babies were staring at us in amazement. _Fighters at birth. _I studied the other members of the gang while I moved on to my own shadow dance. Miroku was sitting by the fire staring into the flames thinking. Sango, with Kirara sitting on her head, was learning how to change a diaper from Kagome who had Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha sat with Mamoru watching. Nozomi had moved to her own space to practice more as well. _All of us were born fighters. Kagome fights to protect, Inuyasha and Nozomi lived fighting against others hate because they were half breeds. Mamoru is a demon noble and demons are naturally born fighters. Sango was raised to it and Miroku was born to try and kill Naraku. _Every one of us was a fighter and we would always be fighters, until our dying breath.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! Review please!_


	20. Part 2 Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 of Part II. Hope you like it as much as I do!_

* * *

A few weeks later we were back at the village and Kagome was taking Inuyasha, Mamoru, Nozomi, the babies and I home to spend the new moon and the night after in the safety of our time. The kids were larger now and beginning to crawl if they could get on the ground. They never went far from reach but they did dig into everyone's bags if they could get their little hands on them. 

When we entered the house Kagome's mother rushed over and began to coo over the children. "Oh Dawn they are so beautiful!"

I smiled at her, "Thank you. I think so too." I placed them in the crib Mrs. Higurashi had bought for them and handed each a stuffed animal. I had bought them dogs instead of bears since they were dog demons and I figured they would enjoy them more. "Hey Mamoru, how old will they be when they learn to transform?"

"When they become adults." He said between bites of ramen. Inuyasha had a bad influence on my mate. They sat side by side leaning over the table shoveling the noodles into their mouths. I walked into my room, grabbed the digital camera my parents had sent me and snapped a picture; it was just so priceless.

Kagome grinned and took the camera from my grasp and snapped some photos of me and the babies. "Hey Dawn isn't it your birthday next month?"

I nodded as I laughed, Nozomi thought the camera was great and was doing all sorts of poses for Kagome to take pictures of. "Yeah, I'll be 19!"

Mamoru put down his bowl of ramen. "What would you like for your present?"

"Present? I don't need anything!" I opened my arms to encompass the room. "All I need is right here."

Kagome frowned and touched the chain that never left her neck. She had never taken off the necklace Inuyasha had given her and frequently ran her fingers over it. Every time she touched it Inuyasha's ears twitched. I guess he could hear the chain move because he always turned pink for a moment. "Are you sure? You mentioned once wanting to have a sword."

I shook my head and picked up Nagisa when she reached her arms out to me. As I rocked her to sleep Mamoru did the same to Rinji. "I'm fine with everything Kagome."

When the sun set behind the steel and cement horizon, Inuyasha transformed into a human. He was just as attractive in his human form, with his black hair and rich brown eyes, as he was in demon form. Kagome took Inuyasha upstairs a little later and when I checked on them around midnight they were sleeping. They were sleeping closer than they had the first time I had spotted them sleeping in her bed. Inuyasha had a hand resting on Kagome's side and one of her hands was buried in his hair. _Soon I must get them to admit how they feel for each other. _I thought as I closed her door. Nozomi had wanted to sleep in the family room with the babies so I could sleep in my own bed with Mamoru and Souta had decided he wanted to join Nozomi. He loved the babies maybe more than Nozomi did; he found them absolutely fascinating even though Rinji had accidentally scratched him with his claws. As I walked down the hall to my room I saw Kagome's grandfather staring in the family room. "What's up grandpa?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me and smiled pointing into the room. I glanced inside and found my own lips relaxing into a smile. Nozomi and Souta were dog piled on the ground sleeping and the twins were sleeping on top of them. It was probably the most comfortable for the twins sleeping like that because puppies always piled on top of each other to sleep and that's what the four of them were: puppies. I grabbed the camera from the kitchen and took a few pictures before hugging grandpa good night and joining my mate in our room.

Mamoru was stretched out across my bed with the covers tangled around his waist and his long hair spilling off the side of the bed and the light from the hall slanting across his bare chest. I closed the door and waited for my eyes to adjust then stripped and crawled to lie against my mates' side.

* * *

When we finally got back to Feudal Japan Miroku was sitting in the clearing waiting for us. "What is up Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he lifted Kagome from the well. 

Miroku took in all of us, Nozomi stretching her arms up high, Mamoru and I each holding a child and Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand as she exited the well. "A rumor has come to the village about new demons with spiders on their backs."

For a moment all of us froze then as one we stared at the children. If there was a new incarnation did we want to risk bringing them? "What is it?"

Miroku grinned, "More of our favorite types, Lady Dawn."

I groaned as Sango, Shippo and Kirara came into the clearing. "Please no…"

Sango nodded, "Yes. They're multiples like Pain and Pleasure. This time, according to the rumor that came through, they are emotions: fear, fury, and fascination."

I stomped my foot and turned to Inuyasha. "What do we do?" I had no idea what to do. I wanted to keep the children close by but…Pain and Pleasure had been so hard, if these three stuck together it would be more difficult and so much more dangerous.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and frowned. "I think we need to talk to Kaede." He said and we went off toward the village to speak to the packs wise woman.

* * *

We got a rude awakening when we entered the forest though. Kikyo was waiting for us. I handed my daughter to Nozomi and stalked forward to stand before her. "Hello Kikyo. What do you want?" I know, I am so rude but Kagome had told me all about this woman and I so did not like her interfering in my girls business. 

Kikyo looked just like Kagome in structure but her eyes were narrower, colder, and her hair less vibrant and much longer. She narrowed her eyes at me and reached a hand to an arrow.

Inuyasha came and snatched it from her fingers. "You will not harm any of them Kikyo." He said breaking the arrow in his fingers.

Kikyo looked at him and nodded slightly. "I am here because of a rumor I heard."

Miroku stepped once forward. "Do you mean the new incarnations?"

Kikyo shook her head. "They aren't incarnations; they are rejections from his body. I am here because I heard of two demons traveling with Inuyasha." She turned her eyes to me and Mamoru. "And I heard that they had…bred." Her voice showed her distaste at the thought of more demons.

I shifted a foot back so I was blocking my mate and children from view. "My mate and I had twins. What does it matter to you?"

Kikyo gave me a blank look. "It doesn't, not to me. Naraku is very interested though. Kagura is looking for them."

I whirled and stared at Mamoru. His eyes were wide with worry and I turned to Inuyasha. "We can't keep them." I whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kikyo go away." He said distractedly as he looked back at Kagome. Kikyo's eyes narrowed a bit on Kagome before she whorled around and left.

Kagome came and stood looking up at Inuyasha, the blossom on the necklace held in her hand. "We need to take them back don't we?"

Inuyasha nodded and with heavy steps we trumped back to the well. When we returned to Kagome's home her mom wore a huge smile when she heard the children would be with her for a few weeks. Nozomi was going to stay as well. I settled down and held my children's' hands for a moment to tell them what was going on.

_My sweets, there are new enemies we are going to face. You are going to stay here for a while alright? _I asked.

Both nodded and smiled at me. _We love you mama. Tell everyone else we love them too._

_I will and we all love you. We'll be back soon my babies. _I said kissing their foreheads gently. We stood at the door and waved bye to the children.

Nagisa opened her mouth and said one word. "Good." Rinji also said something. "Luck." A few tears ran down our cheeks as we turned away. We left and we felt the absence of the children deeply.

* * *

We headed out the morning after we returned to the Feudal Era and before that week was out we found the village where the three new incarnations were staying. A small child wandered around the village studying the corpses of the villagers and poking objects into them as he stared. When he saw us he ran over. He wore thick white pants and black shirt and he had stubbly black hair. His wide yellow eyes ran over us and he smiled. "Who are you? Have you come to see my treasures?" He pointed back at the bodies. 

Kagome stared at him in horror. He was a child not much older than her brother and he stared at the bodies in joy. "Fascination…" She murmured.

The little boy smiled even wider. "Yes I am." Suddenly he frowned as he looked over everyone else. "I know who you are. Oh dear." He said backing up slowly.

Inuyasha drew his sword and held it out to his side. I could read that he was hesitant about killing the child but he knew he might have to. "Did you kill all these people?" I asked drawing my own knives.

The little boy nodded, "I wanted to watch them scream as they died."

Kagome whimpered and grabbed onto one of Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha…"

"I know." He said.

Mamoru stepped forward up to the boy and grabbed him by his neck. "What is your true form?"

The little boys face twisted in a sick smile and he grabbed my mate's wrist. "And here I thought none of you would see through this." The boy fell to the ground and Mamoru grabbed his hand in pain. Acid had dripped from the boys fingers onto Mamoru and suddenly a form rose from inside the body of the boy and it stood tall, kicking the shell away. "This is my true form." The voice was deeper and came from the mouth of a large troll. The troll had almost neon green skin and glowing yellow eyes. It was only about my height and had knife length claws at the end of its fingers.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh and notched an arrow in her bow. "It hurt me to think of killing that small child but you I can destroy without regrets." She said as she aimed. Inuyasha stepped forward and hit Fascination on the head. He fell heavily to the ground and gazed resentfully at us.

_Something is wrong with all of this. _I thought gazing at curled up body that had seconds ago seemed like a big threat. _He seems too weak. _

Behind me I heard a scream and Sango and Miroku came up to us dragging a tiny demon in their hands. It was a woman with the same yellow eyes; she was three feet tall and almost the same sideways. It made me think of the dwarfs in fairytales looking at her but her skin wasn't a normal color: it was bright orange and she had black hair that stood out in every direction.

Fascination groaned as he beheld her. "Damn it Fear! You weren't supposed to still be here."

"I got sc-scared." Fear said. Sango rolled her eyes as if to say 'no duh'.

Miroku was looking at the both of them in confusion. "You know, I think that we maybe mistaken. These can't be Naraku's incarnations. They are too weak. Kikyo must have been right."

"Yeah they are just rejected parts of him." Inuyasha said at the same time I said, "Rejects." I winked at him when he looked at me and he shook his head.

Kagome suddenly turned to look at the farthest house. "I sense something growing in there."

I opened my senses to feel it too and Mamoru shuddered. "I recognize that feeling."

Inuyasha held his sword up and pointed it at the creature that was walking down the path to us. It came closer and I gagged on the power of its anger. The demon had ear length hair the color of snow and black skin. Once it stopped beside Fascination I could see it was a male and he had eyes the color of rain clouds. Fear wrenched herself from Miroku's grip and stood behind Fury. Fury grasped hands with his two siblings and before anyone could blink the world around us exploded in a blaze of light.

* * *

_Well guys? What do you think? Kikyo will be playing a larger part in this story. Not for Kikyo lovers. _

_Over a 1000 hits...47 reviews... please guys (teary eyes) review?_


	21. Part 2 Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. I put in other characters points of view let me know if you think I did a good job. _

* * *

I threw my arm over my eyes and when the flash of light cleared, I gazed in shock at the stone walls that had appeared around me. I looked to the side and discovered something worse…I was alone. I spun looking around, trying to see where everyone else was. Something light colored blew across my face and I grabbed it. I lifted it to my eyes and my jaw dropped. It was my hair, but it wasn't blood red anymore…it was the same dark blonde it had been before I mated with Mamoru. I grabbed my shoulder, the mark was still there I sighed in relief and then groaned in horror when I noticed my claws had disappeared. 

I heard a laugh and looked up to see the green skin of Fascination a bit down the passage from me. "What's wrong? Don't you like our enchanted cave?"

"Where is everyone?" I asked clenching my fists. I may have been changed back into a human but I had been a handful when I was before and I certainly wasn't going to stop being tough now I wasn't a demon anymore.

The demon didn't look at me and I could see he was close to transparent. "I am not really in front of you. Every single one of you can see me so I can explain where you are. This is a cave created by my siblings and I. It changes everyone who enters but us into a normal human. Kagome you are no longer a priestess. Inuyasha, Mamoru, Dawn, and Shippo, you are human. Miroku you won't be able to use your wind tunnel. Kirara is an ordinary cat. And Sango you have lost your demon boomerang."

"What is the point of this?" I shouted.

"I heard that Dawn." The image of Fascination said grinning. "The point is torture. You have to get out of the cave as a human. No sense of smell, no sensing our auras more than any normal person can, and no mystic weapons. If you can get out, you can fight us. If you can't…you'll die." He laughed and began to fade. "Let the games begin!"

_**

* * *

Inuyasha's point of view… **_

_Damn! Where's Kagome? _I screamed in my head. I had to find her. I looked both ways down the passage and felt something stir in me to my right. _Don't know what the hell that is but nothing else to go by._ I thought turning and running along the passage. I ran following the urges inside my chest. I heard a cry and recognized it as Kagome's. _NO! I got to get to her! _I darted around one last corner and saw Kagome curled on the floor sobbing. In front of her was Kikyo.

"…doesn't care for you. He never did." Kikyo said. As I got closer I could see that it wasn't really Kikyo. It was a shade of her.

I jumped in front of the shade and pulled Kagome into my arms. "Kagome!"

She opened tear filled eyes to me, "Inuyasha!"

I rested a hand gently on her cheek. "What happened?"

"Kikyo…she told me…you didn't care for me." Kagome whispered as she curled into my chest.

"Don't be stupid." I said and ran my hand over her hair. When she stopped crying I tilted her chin up to me and gazed in her eyes. I felt the same stirring in my chest that I had when I was searching for her and though I was confused, I smiled at her gently. "We need to get out of here." Kagome nodded and linked hands with me. We slowly made our way through the narrow passages and stumbled upon an unconscious Shippo and a bleeding Kirara. We picked them both up gently and continued on our way. Four more to go and my pack would be safe. _The others are probably doing fine. As long as I have Kagome, _I thought looking sideways at her head resting on my arm as we walked, _I don't mind being human right now. _

_**

* * *

Sango's point of view… **_

I shook my head and pulled my katana from the ogre that had attacked me before turning and going back the way I had come. _Dead ends with monsters huh? Wonder what else they have in here. _I turned a corner and stopped in my tracks unable to breathe. Before me stood Kohaku holding Miroku to the wall with his own katana.

"Hello sister." Kohaku said turning a dead face to me.

Miroku's eyes turned to me and he seemed to relax a little. "Sango…" he murmured.

I gripped my sword and stepped forward. "Let him go Kohaku."

"When he's dead." Kohaku said turning his back to me.

I rushed forward as his sword drove the point down at Miroku. I hit it away just in time to keep Miroku from being impaled but the blade sliced into his arm as it flew. When the sword was gone Kohaku disappeared. I turned a horrified look to Miroku. "I'm sorry…" _My brother…tried to kill…Miroku…_

Miroku grabbed my arms and shook me before pulling me into his arms. "It isn't your fault. That wasn't even Kohaku."

My heart began to beat again. "Wasn't Kohaku?" I whispered praying it was true.

"It was a shade, this place is torture remember? It was supposed to make you hesitate to attack your brother so I died." Miroku said and I felt something sliding down my back.

"PERVERT!" I shouted slapping him as I leapt away.

Miroku just smiled happily and picked up his staff. "Come on." He said and began to head out. I shook my head exasperated. _He'll never change._ But a smile ran across my features. _At least he cheered me up._

_**

* * *

Mamoru's point of view… **_

I sat in the middle of the passage staring at my hands and smelling deeply. I was human. I had never been human before. I felt so weak, when I had punched the wall in anger, it had hurt me and done nothing to the wall. My knuckles were bleeding slightly and I had short nails on the end of my fingers. My hair was pulled forward and its now brown length was trailing down my chest. The worst part was I couldn't smell anything. I could see the moss five feet in front of me but I couldn't smell the soft scent I knew it had. _How can Inuyasha deal with this on his human night? _I thought clenching my weak human hands. _How could Dawn live like this? _

They had to. The fact that they simply had to, without choice, without knowing anything else, they simply had to. I stood slowly and started walking. If my mate and our pack leader could do it, I could too.

_**

* * *

Dawn's point of view… **_

I had my black blade in my hand and ran as fast as I could. The passages were endless and each time I reached a place I needed to stop and turn around, something new jumped out at me. I reached a new passage and slowly came to a stop when I saw the cavern at the end. It was large with rocks breaking the evenness of the floor to form deadly points. Fear stood atop of one of the stones and watched me as I entered the cavern. Across from her Fascination sat playing with what looked like somebody's internal organs. "Do you know what these do?" He asked clawing through them gently. Behind both of them, leaning against the slick wall was Fury.

He sighed as he saw me and straightened. "You would be the first to come." He said walking to me.

"Why would I be the first to get here?" I asked. I didn't make any moves as he came closer and circled me out of reach. I sheathed the blade so Fury wouldn't try to knock it from my hand and stood straight.

"I feel a great affinity for you." Fury said. His white hair glowed in the soft unknown light that filled the caves and his skin seemed to suck in the darkness.

"Why is that?" I said trying hard not to move.

Fury grinned and suddenly he was at my back his breath caressing my neck. "Because of the fury in you." He whispered.

I stiffened but refused to rise to the bait of whirling around. "The fury in me?"

I almost gagged when he kissed the mate mark on my shoulder. "The rage that fills you." He moved away and stood before me. "The anger that refuses to be controlled. I can feel it pouring out of you at every pass." He looked over his shoulder. "Fear, Fascination, go check on our other guests. I can deal this one."

_**

* * *

Inuyasha's Point of view… **_

Kagome and I passed an opening and stopped in shock when we heard our names called. A stranger darted down the passage towards us. I pushed Kagome behind me. "Who are you?" I growled.

The man stood ten feet away and gazed at us sadly. "Mamoru, Lord. I am Mamoru."

"Mamoru?" Kagome said, "How do we know?" Since she'd met with the Kikyo shade she was afraid that they'd reach more trying to hurt her.

Mamoru frowned. "I am Mamoru, mate to Dawn, who came from the future with you. We have twin children. Their first words were 'good luck'."

I smiled and held out a hand to him. He ran forward and gripped my arm tightly. "You'll be fine. But it's scary being human isn't it?"

Mamoru nodded. "I feel without senses. I feel weak."

I patted his back. "I know the feeling. Come on. We are still missing three." We headed down the passage and gazed in shock at the bodies littered at its end.

In the middle of the carnage, stood a demon in red clothes with his face turned from us. From beside me Kagome gasped and my eyes moved to what she was gazing at. The bodies on the ground were our friends. Miroku and Sango held onto each other in death. Dawn's corpse covered the dead twins, she had tried to save them before she died but they had died along with her. Mamoru was lying on the ground with a large piece of stone poking through his chest and Nozomi was crumpled beside him, her neck twisted in an impossible position. The demon who stood in the center of the carnage turned and we saw Kagome held in the air by her throat.

None of us moved. We knew it was an illusion because Kagome and Mamoru were standing here and alive but…it was still terrifying. The demon turned his face to us and Kagome grabbed my hand. It was my face but it had lightening stripes on his cheeks and red and blue eyes. "Is that me?" I whispered.

"NO!" Kagome said gripping me tighter. "It's your demon blood! But it is NOT you!"

I held her hand as if it was my only hold on life. I knew what this was: it was one of my greatest fears. _Fear…_I jumped and dropped Kagome's hand as I rushed into the illusion. The illusion shattered as I entered it.

Fear sat against a wall with her eyes closed but when her illusions fell she jumped to her feet and I grabbed her by the throat. Mamoru and Kagome came up behind me and we stared at her. "Hello Fear."

_**

* * *

Miroku's Point of View… **_

It was nice that Sango was no longer caught up in worries of Kohaku but I wished she'd stop glaring at me. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Oh Sango…_I blinked as something wet hit my cheek. "Sango? Did you feel that?" I asked.

She looked at me and her eyes widened. "You're bleeding?"

I touched a finger to the wet drop and looked at it. "No I'm not." I whispered. Suddenly the ceiling started to rain blood. I grabbed Sango and pulled her back from the area that was bleeding and we watched as the floor began to puddle.

"How is it raining? Why is it blood?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." I reached out a hand. _This isn't possible. _I thought. I caught glimpse of green on the other side of the rain and darted through. "Fascination!" Sango chased behind me but slipped in the rising blood. She slammed into me and I fell as well. Only by chance did I successfully grab Fascination by the ankle and trip him. His head connected hard with the ground. I helped Sango to her feet and we stared down at the unconscious troll. "Well…we have one of them."

_**

* * *

Kagome's Point of View… **_

I rubbed my temples as Fear screamed again. She hadn't stopped since Inuyasha had grabbed her and I was starting to get a headache. Finally I snapped and yelled. "SHUT UP!" I heard laughter and thumping coming from a side passage.

Mamoru chuckled as Miroku and Sango came out of the tunnel dragging Fascination by the arms. "Nice catch."

"I thought so." Sango said kicking Fascination in the side.

"He made it rain blood." Miroku said as he wrung out a sleeve.

Inuyasha shook Fear and growled at her. "Where…is…Dawn?"

"Wi…with Fury!" Fear gasped out.

Inuyasha held out a hand to me. "Give me your scarf." I handed the red scrap to him and he tied it tightly about Fears neck. "Take us there."

I stuck close to Inuyasha holding his hand. I was so happy when he let my hand go to wrap his arm around my shoulders. "She'll be okay." He said to both Mamoru, who followed closely behind us, and me.

Suddenly the whole place shook and shuddered almost throwing us from our feet. A rage-filled scream echoed down the corridor before the place shuddered again. "Fury." I whispered, my arms wrapped around Inuyasha for balance. The passage shook with silent explosions continuously and we managed to stumble down the passage as fast as we could.

* * *

_Well what do you think of chapter 3 guys? Is the story going good?_

_To **OddIsMyHomeBoy, Kia'sgirlfriend1234**and **angel61991: **my faithful reviewers! Thanks for continuing to read this. (eyes tear)_

_My new reviewers: _

_**babybanana616: **at least you reviewed and thank you for that._

_**IcysmoothtwotailkittyfromINU: **I'm glad you enjoy it. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint._

_**Star Sapphirex **(thoughyou haven't gotten this far yet): Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm glad you like it, I really enjoy your stories too._


	22. Part 2 Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 guys. I hope you like it. **

* * *

** _

**Dawn's point of view…**

Fury hit me again and I flew into another wall. Boulders fell from the ceiling above landing hard atop of me. I didn't move from the spot. Fury screamed in anger and flung me across the room again. "Damn it! Fight back!"

I stared at him with empty eyes as I fought the rising anger in me. He wanted to fight my own 'inner fury' but until I knew where my friends were I wasn't going to chance fighting him. I refused to take the risk of dying without being sure the others were alright. He once again picked me up and threw me.

"Dawn!" I heard someone call from the exit to the cavern as I hit a out cropping.

Fury slammed a hand towards the exit and a barrier shimmered into place keeping the others out. "No one enters until I kill her!" He screamed. He picked me up by the throat and held me off the ground. "Show me the anger that fought Leiko! Show me the fury in you!"

I met the eyes of each of my friends and read what they told me. Miroku and Sango looked afraid as I hung above the ground. Kagome looked at me and gave me a determined glance, _you can do it! _She seemed to say. Mamoru gazed at me in fear, love, and support and I felt my strength returning quickly. My gaze went to Inuyasha and he gave me the last push of power to do what needed to be done. While my heart and soul belonged to Mamoru and always would; the man I came to love as my own brother, with his amber eyes brimming with faith, showed me that he believed I could do it even when I had failed to destroy Fury's sisters. I snapped my eyes back to Fury and let my blood boil in deep anger. I grabbed the arm that held me and used it as a bar to swing around and slam my foot into the side of his head. We both hit the ground hard but this time I landed on my feet.

Fury got to his feet laughing. "Good! More! I can feel it in you! Let it take control! And feed my power!"

_So that's why he wants me angry…he can suck it up and become more powerful…_I drew my knife from its sheath and smiled as I saw him approach. "My anger," I said as I dove forward stabbing him in the chest, "will not feed you."

Fury stumbled back and pulled out the knife tossing it away. "And why is that bitch?" He ran at me and punching at me.

I turned to the side and helped him over my hip as I pulled his fist forward past me. "It doesn't control me." I said quietly. I dropped down and drove my elbow down into his throat and rolled away as he kicked up flipping back onto his feet. "I am in control." I said launching myself at his knees. He tripped backwards and fell once again to the hard ground. "You can never defeat me." I kicked him again and he rolled a few feet before staggering to his feet, though he was shaky.

I stalked closer to him and felt the anger he had so wanted to see running though me, making my movements flow smoothly and sinuously. The anger he had wanted to battle and steal became his downfall. It gave me the power to beat him because I had more control than he. I punched him hard and he flew into the wall behind him, getting impaled on a jagged edge of rock. As he died I ran a finger caressingly along his cheek. "You never could."

* * *

The barrier dropped when Fury died and Fear and Fascination stiffened before crumbling into dust. A pulse ran through me as I returned to my demon form and my hair flew about my face as the cave melted around us.

Miroku shook his head and dusted off his hands. "It would seem that their life forces were all tied together."

Mamoru rushed to my side as I staggered and wrapped me tightly in his arms. "Oh my little mate." He whispered against my throat. He inhaled my scent deeply and nuzzled into the mark on my neck. "It was terrifying being human. I lost almost all my senses. I was terrified I would never be able to smell your sweet scent again."

I leaned against him and nuzzled his neck back. Inuyasha and the others wondered over and ran hands over me. "I'm alright guys." I said softly. "Lets head to a place to stay the night."

When we settled at the campsite I wandered off a ways and sat high in a tree to gaze at the stars. _Am I really that angry? _I asked myself. _Do I truly hold that much fury in me? _A familiar scent hit my nose a second before the limb bowed under the added weight of my friend and leader.

"Will you talk with me?" Inuyasha asked repeating my words back to me.

"Fury said he wanted to fight me because I was full of anger. I don't want to be nothing but an angry person." I said quietly wrapping my arms about my knees.

"Feh. If he was after anger he wouldn't have chosen you." Inuyasha said. "He's part of Naraku. He lies and probably figured you'd be the easiest prey. Not meaning you are." He added quickly. "It's just he knew all of us from Naraku but he didn't know anything about you except you had been human."

I nodded. "Thanks. It makes me feel better to know I am not full of anger and hate." I looked up at the stars and Inuyasha followed my gaze. "Besides, love is so much more powerful."

"Love?" Inuyasha scuffed. "Anger and hate are the two most powerful things I can think of."

"You're thinking about when you were a child huh?" I asked. He nodded. "Think hard. When you remember all they did to you what is the thing you feel most?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought deeply. "I can see people yelling at me, looking at me as if I was diseased and beating me. I feel anger but as I feel the hate rise in me, I see Kagome smiling at me or just doing or saying something kind to me." He blushed slightly.

"I know that your life is your life. But something you should know is that Kagome really lo-cares for you." I stuttered over saying love. It was up to Kagome to say that word. Not me. "When you were a very young child you didn't feel the anger or hate. Your mother was with you and she loved you. It kept the badness of the world away. When I was fighting Fury, I wanted to give in to the anger he wanted to see so I could fight him but because I loved my pack I was able to push it back." I stood light on my toes and stretched my arms up high as I looked down into Inuyasha's golden gaze. "Inuyasha I love you like a brother. I never had any siblings as I grew and have come to truly look up to you. You are the strongest one of all of us."

Inuyasha blushed and turned his face away. "You are crazy." He muttered.

I sat again leaning my head onto his shoulder. "Probably. But I still love you as if you were blood." Inuyasha jerked away and started off. "Kagome wants to be with you always." Inuyasha stumbled slightly and turned to look back at me. "If you want to learn what the most powerful emotion is, you might remember how many times you have fought with each other and how many times she has returned to your side." I said. Inuyasha stared at me for a moment then took off to think about what we had discussed. _Being in love isn't easy Inuyasha. Giving your heart and soul to another is hard. _I thought as I moved toward the scent of Mamoru and wrapped my arms around his neck when I reached him. _Brother I have faith both in you and in Kagome. It will come. _

Mamoru pressed his lips to mine and guided me down to the soft ground and all thoughts of Inuyasha and Kagome blew away on the gentle wind that stirred the leaves.

* * *

When we left the village the next morning we all were giddy. The three rejects were dead; we could go back and retrieve my children. We reached the mountains early the second morning only to run into Kouga; or rather, Kouga attacked me and Mamoru.

Kagome and I had explained to the group how to play the game of tag and Mamoru and I were in the middle of a one-on-one chase down. I leapt from one spot of the mountain to another and Mamoru chased close behind me. We never were too far from the group unless we went up the mountain a long ways. I was running back down the side of the hill when Mamoru called out a warning. I looked sideways and dodged just in time to avoid a heel in my face. As I landed on an outcropping not far away Mamoru stopped just beside me.

"What are you doing on my mountain?" Kouga shouted with his arms folded.

"Stop posturing Kouga." I said standing back up. I waved to Mamoru to go down to the others and let them know Kouga was around.

Kouga glared at me but didn't move when Mamoru darted down the hillside. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"I've met you before. I'm Kagome's friend Dawn." I could feel the hostility coming from him and I wanted to get back to the others now. Kouga didn't like me much.

"Liar! Dawn is human. You're just a bitch." He said and charged at me.

I turned and jumped. I cursed when I overshot the ledge I had aimed for and looked behind me to see Kouga running vertical down the side at me. I cursed again and concentrated on changing into my dog form. Mamoru had never taught me how to make that cloud thing so I didn't know how to fly. I felt my body ripple as I became my red and gold dog form and when I lighted down on the path ahead of Inuyasha and the others I didn't hurt myself when I landed. I growled at the wolf prince as he skidded to a halt and I knelt beside Kagome.

Kagome was as tall as my shoulder when I was hunched down and she placed a hand on my fur. "Kouga! Did you attack Dawn?"

"Dawn is human. That bitch isn't." He snarled.

I launched myself at him biting the air just in front of his face before I settled back and returned to my human form. Mamoru came up and placed his arms around me so I would calm down and stop attacking. "I may be a bitch but you will treat me with better respect you mangy wolf!" I growled. Inuyasha burst out laughing and I smiled ruefully. Maybe Mamoru hadn't been the only one hanging around Inuyasha to long; it seemed I was picking up a few of his traits myself.

Kagome chuckled and put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "Mamoru is a friend of ours now and he and Dawn mated. It changed her to a demon. Dawn stop growling." She commanded finally. I settled into Mamoru's chest and just glared. Inuyasha hadn't stopped laughing. "Now what do you want Kouga?"

Kouga returned my glare and whirled on Inuyasha. "What's so funny dog breath?"

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Dawn really does look up to me." I smiled at him and winked, I was the only one who knew what he was referring too. "What do you want anyway Kouga?" He asked as he touched Kagome's arm gently.

Kouga noticed and snarled but answered none the less. "There is someone causing trouble for Ayame and her pack. She requested our help."

"Our?" Sango asked.

Kouga scowled. "She said that she wants all of us to go for some reason."

Kagome clapped her hands. "That's fine with me but we have to go home first." She walked off and it was then and only then that we saw that she was holding Inuyasha's hand in her own.

Suddenly we heard a crash and scream. We looked up and saw something falling down towards us. Kouga leapt into the air to catch it and when he landed he had a female wolf demon with red pig tails and white fur in his arms. "Ayame!" She was bleeding heavily from one arm and we looked up to see a bird diving down towards us.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and killed it with one swipe of his sword. "I think we need to postpone going home." He said quietly as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

A tear ran down my cheek when I realized that I couldn't see my babies just yet. Mamoru nodded for both of us. "We follow you as always."

Inuyasha held Kagome gently against his side as she too leaked a few tears. "Come on. We are going to go as fast as we can."

"I know." She said straightening. "I just want to be home."

Kouga ignored us all and turned to face north. "If we are going?"

I snarled at him and if he hadn't been holding Ayame I probably would have hurt him. Mamoru ran his fingers gently through my hair and kissed my mark. "Change baby. We can move faster that way."

I nodded and he stepped a ways away before changing into his dog form. I picked up Miroku and Sango with Kirara and Shippo and placed them on his back before changing into my own dog form. Inuyasha placed Kagome between my shoulders and approached Kouga. "Are you going to carry her?" Kouga snarled at him and Inuyasha just shrugged and leapt onto my shoulders. "Then you better be able to keep up!" He shouted and Mamoru and I took off in the direction Ayame's scent came from.

We traveled much faster than Kouga could while carrying Ayame so after a while I slowed down enough so that he could hand Ayame to Kagome to hold. When Ayame woke she was able to tell us what had happened to her pack. "Some demon appeared in the middle of our home valley and settled into the ground last week. It has a barrier around it so we cannot get close to it. The earth and everyone who gets near for a long time dies."

Inuyasha shook his head. "A sucker demon."

Kagome clenched her fists. "It better have a shard since its dragging us all the way out here." Sango and Miroku both shouted their agreements and we stopped at the top of the mountain as the sun set. The way down this side of the mountain was almost a sheer drop for the first few miles and we were standing in human knee deep snow.

_We are going to jump and fly as fast as we can down this. _I tried to send telepathically to my pack. From the startled shifting I got from Inuyasha and the glance from Mamoru I guessed they got it.

"Alright, Dawn and Mamoru are going to dive down the side. Hold as tight as you can everyone!" Inuyasha shouted to make sure everyone knew what I had said.

I felt an added weight and looked over my shoulder to see Kouga behind Ayame. I growled softly but didn't throw him off. _Tell the mangy wolf he owes me for not throwing him off. _I said and looked down at the drop. It was a long way down. I looked at Mamoru and he gave me a doggy grin and dove off the edge with his nose and front feet pointed down. I followed a second later and closed my eyes briefly in the joy of the wonderful freefall. Mamoru and I landed gently on the side and slid through the snow for a few yards before taking another leap. The sun had fully set when we reached the bottom of the mountain and we trotted a bit into the forest before settling into a clearing for the night. As the others jumped from my back I walked away to find the nearest river. I heard a sound behind me and saw Mamoru coming at me with his ears perked and his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth. I returned his doggy grin with one of my own and nuzzled his neck. _I miss the children my love._

_I miss them as well little mate. If this goes easy we will be able to get to them within the week. _He said licking my cheek.

_I hope so. You know…you are truly amazing in that form. _I said trying to keep our minds from the hole in our heart we felt at the absence of our children.

_And you are the most beautiful dog demon in the world. No one else has colors so vibrant. _He said and nipped me gently. I laughed softly as we played and when the moon was high in the sky we once again renewed our vows, for the first time in our demon form.

* * *

_Hey, hope I didn't offend anyone with the love scenes. I tried to say what was happening without details. I'm not in the best of moods so I'm not going to say much else. Read and Review please._


	23. Part 2 Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

We returned to the clearing a little while afterwards and were greeted with a surprising sight. Miroku was unconscious as usual with Shippo snoring on his chest and Sango was curled up with Kirara asleep. The surprising part was: Kouga was on the ground and glaring at Ayame who stood above him with a clenched fist. In a tree above the fire Inuyasha slept on one of the branches with Kagome in his arms. Ayame hit Kouga again as he opened his mouth. I grabbed Kouga and dragged him from the clearing with Ayame and Mamoru following close behind. "Why are you fighting?"

"He was trying to pick a fight with Inuyasha because Kagome wanted to sleep with him in the tree. He almost woke her up!" Ayame said as she kicked Kouga in the shin.

"Kouga!" I said and kicked him as well. "Kagome can do what she wants! Leave her alone!"

"I don't like mutt face sleeping so close with MY woman." Kouga said crossing his arms over his chest.

Mamoru flicked Kouga in the nose and grinned. "If she was YOUR woman do you really think she would have run to Inuyasha? You lost her before you met her man."

Kouga snarled and punched out but was knocked unconscious and onto the ground before he hit Mamoru. We all stared at Kagome who was standing behind him with Miroku's staff in her hands. She gazed at us sleepily before she went back to the tree and Inuyasha reached down to pull her back up into his arms. We looked at each other momentarily before we busted out laughing. _Well I am not sure she'll remember this when they wake up but it definitely made Inuyasha happy. _I thought as Inuyasha's face settled into a small smile as he drifted off.

Ayame winked at me. "You guys get to sleep. I'll stay on watch."

Mamoru and I nodded gratefully and curled up together beneath Inuyasha and Kagome so Kouga would have to get through us to reach her.

* * *

We traveled the same way as we had before but Kouga had to run on his own strength. After his behavior last night he as banned from hitching a ride. Kagome hadn't said anything about the night before but she did give Kouga a nasty glare and held tighter to Inuyasha. Finally around midday we reached the valley where Ayame had said the demon was. We stared down into the valley in horror. A shape like a giant willow tree sat in the middle and the earth around it was dead. In its branches were dead bodies, some large, some small but each in different stages of decay.

"What is that?" I asked gripping Mamoru's hand.

"It's a tree demon that lives on others powers." Inuyasha said. "Come on. We need to destroy it before it kills the whole valley." He started down the side of the hill with the rest of us close behind. When we reached the edge of the barrier we circled it trying to find a weakness. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and tried to break the barrier but the barrier only pulsed once before it sucked the power from the sword. "What the hell?" Inuyasha said and started to back away when the tree began to shake. Suddenly vines shot out of the barrier and wrapped us up and dragged us into its branches. I looked to the side as blackness tried to take over my body. Kagome was lying on the ground unconscious but the rest of us were tangled in the branches. _Kagome…only you can save us this time._ I thought before a pain ripped into my head knocking me unconscious.

_**

* * *

Kagome's Point of view…**_

My head hurt. It hurt _a lot._ I sat up clutching my scalp and then leapt to my feet as I saw my friends hanging in the tree. I ran to Inuyasha and threw my arms around him but he didn't move. _Please…Inuyasha…_I thought as my fingers fumbled to find his pulse. It was there but faint. I ripped at the vines around him but they didn't break. "DAMN YOU!" I shouted at the tree and ran to its base kicking it. "Let them go!"

The tree laughed at me and a face appeared in the bark ahead of me. "Now why would I do that? They are excellent fodder. Just because my magic will not work on you doesn't mean you have the ability to save them." The face said.

"I'll try until I succeed!" I shouted up at him.

"Then come inside. If you can find their souls quick enough and bring them back with you, you can rescue them." The tree said and a hole appeared in the depths of his bark. "But remember little priestess: you'll end up dieing if you stay down there too long."

I glared at him before heading down into the darkness of his tree. It was much larger inside the tree than it looked like it was from the outside. This only served to piss me off more: the larger the place was the longer it would take to find everyone. I ran down the long, long spiral staircase as fast as I could and jetted down the corridor. On each wall were doors and each door had a name on the front. I opened the first, _Sango_, and stepped into a clearing. I could still see the door behind me so I knew I was still in the tree but I was suddenly also somewhere else.

_Okay, I get it…it's like a mix of that nightmare tree and that moth demons spell that one time. _I thought as I jogged through the clearing. As I neared the woods I found a dead body. It was Kohaku and Sango's boomerang had pierced his chest. _Oh no! _I thought and ran farther into the forest. I found Sango holding a dead Miroku in her arms. She was crying heavily as she pulled the scythe from his chest.

"Miroku…" She sobbed. "Please don't leave me."

"Sango." I said softly and knelt at her side. "Please…it isn't real. We have to get out of here."

"Not real?" Sango said as she gazed into Miroku's face. She ran her fingertips gently down the side of his face and shuddered. "I wish it wasn't."

I grabbed her hands and yanked her away from Miroku. "It isn't real! It's a nightmare world! If you die in here you die for real!" Sango stared at me her eyes numb with pain but finally she nodded and followed me as I guided her from the room. Her eyes cleared a little when we reached the corridor and I sat her down. "Stay here and do not move!" I said firmly as I closed the door with her name on it. The name faded and the door disappeared. _One down…_

I turned to the door across from it, _Ayame, _and entered. I stumbled in the knee high snow and trudged forward until I came across Ayame. She was in a clearing trying to defend herself from attacking wolves. Tears were running down her cheeks as she tried to get away. Kouga stood across the clearing from her with a copy of me hanging on his arm as he guided his wolves in attack. I darted toward Ayame and shoved her to the side just as a wolf leapt for her throat. "Come on!" I shouted and she struggled to her feet as I darted for the door dragging her behind me. I slammed the door as a wolf leapt for it.

Ayame cried hard into my shoulder and I set her down beside Sango. "Kouga hates me!"

I shook my head and Sango pulled the girl into her own arms as she cried. "This place is a nightmare sweetheart." I said soothingly. "I need to get the others." I left them there holding onto each other and entered the next door. This door had said _Mamoru_. I didn't know much about Dawn's mate so what he would have a nightmare of I wasn't sure. I soon found out when I entered the room and slid in a puddle of blood. I got to my feet and ran as fast as I could without falling towards the howling that I heard from ahead of me and followed the trail of blood to its source.

Mamoru stood beside a river in his dog form and the forms of Dawn, Nozomi, Rinji, and Nagisa lay bloody at his feet. "NARAKU!" Mamoru screamed from his doggy throat. He nuzzled his dead mates body at his feet and let out another soul wrenching howl.

"Mamoru!" I shouted over the howl.

Mamorus' eyes focused on me and he changed into his human form and fell into my arms sobbing. "Naraku…he killed them. I couldn't save them!"

I ran my hands through his hair gently and soothingly. "This isn't real Mamoru. None of this is. Your babies are alive and well and Dawn is close by." I whispered and pulled him back towards the door. He stumbled after me and collapsed on the floor beside the other two still crying. _This is so wrong! I don't understand why the tree needs to make them all live their worst fears to drain their lives._

_They are most vulnerable when facing their worst fears. _A part of me answered. I closed Mamoru's door and headed for the next one before I stopped suddenly. _Wait a minute…worst fear? Oh God! INUYASHA! _I thought and ran down the hall desperately searching for his door. It was the last one in the hall and I burst into it. "INUYASHA!" I screamed out. Inuyasha stood against a tree and stared sadly at me. But it wasn't me he was looking at. It was a copy of me holding a bow and arrow pointed at his chest.

"Just like Kikyo huh Kagome?" He whispered.

I darted across the clearing just as the arrow let loose and jumped in front of its path. I spun with the impact of the arrow as it tore into my shoulder and slammed to the ground at Inuyasha's feet. He stared down at me with wide eyes and I gazed back up at him and smiled through the pain. "You know I'd never hurt you." I whispered as I staggered to my feet and ripped out the arrow, gritting my teeth against the pain. "Come on." I said and grabbed his hand to leave the room.

Inuyasha pulled me back to him and one of his claws ran gently over my wound. "Why did you jump in front of the arrow?" He whispered.

"Inuyasha you are so very important to me." I said softly. "I am always going to save you if I can." I leaned forward and placed a kiss gently onto his cheek. "We need to hurry." Inuyasha followed me from the room quietly.

I sent him down the hall to the others and entered Kouga's room. Kouga was the easiest to rescue. He was just laying on the grass staring at the sky. Dead bodies of his pack and Ayame and I lay around him but he seemed to be ignoring it. "Kouga?" I said as I wandered to him. He stood silently and followed me from the room. He sat very close to Ayame when he got to her and I just shook my head at him, he would never show anything if he really was upset. Shippo was having hysterics when I found him in his room running from the Thunder Brothers, one of whom was carrying my head. Kirara had been put in the same place as Shippo: apparently the tree didn't think each on their own would be enough to do anything.

I opened the door to Miroku's room and found the wind was blowing hard and Miroku was screaming. I watched as Miroku's wind tunnel sucked in images of us all and Miroku cried. I ran forward and closed his fist forcefully and tied his beads around it. "Miroku it wasn't real." I said and pulled him from the room. He was still weeping when we got to the others and all but fell into Sango's arms. He gripped her as tight as she did him and for once his hands didn't slide.

_Dawn…_I thought as I turned to the last door. I could feel my strength leaving as my blood dripped from my fingertips. I could remember an old letter I had received from Dawn before we met; she had said she feared death more than anything. If this was her greatest fear would she already be dead? _No stupid! If you're dead you can't be afraid! _My mind argued. I pushed open the last door and heard singing. _What the hell? _I walked into the clearing and saw Dawn sitting cross legged in the snowy clearing with her eyes shut tight.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory…  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory…_

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember…  
And a song someone sings…  
Once upon a December…"_

I stepped up to Dawn and pulled her to her feet but she still didn't open her eyes. "We're leaving here Dawn." I said quietly as I pulled her from the room. She continued to sing the song over and over again under her breath as if to cheer herself up. Mamoru pulled her into his arms but nothing about her changed. She kept her eyes closed and continued to sing. "I don't know what happened. There was nothing in there that I could see." I said when everyone turned to me inquisitively. "We need to get out now." I said, Mamoru picked up Dawn and we all darted up the stairs and out into the night sky. I turned when the wood closed behind us and saw my friends' souls fly back into their bodies. Once the tree had dropped the last one I drew back my bow and purified the tree.

Inuyasha ran over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Kagome…" He murmured against my hair. I hugged him back tightly ignoring the pain in my shoulder. _My Inuyasha…_ Everyone gathered around me and Inuyasha. Mamoru lay Dawn at my side and I stared down into Dawn's pale face. She hadn't woken up. I touched a finger to her throat and gasped _no pulse? But…how? I got her soul out! _I thought. _CPR! _I placed my hands on her sternum and began to count _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and breathe…breathe…1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_I repeated this over and over as the others around me looked on. Inuyasha had a hand on Mamoru's shoulder as he wept beside me. Suddenly Dawn's eyes shot open as she coughed and struggled to sit up.

We helped her to her knees and she met my eyes. "Naraku has a new incarnation."

Inuyasha jerked. "How do you know?"

Dawn frowned angrily. "One of his old ones came to me while I was in limbo and said that I shouldn't get too lonely because Naraku had created a demon so powerful it would be able to kill us all. Some little worm thing with blades for hands and lavender hair."

I shook my head and pushed her into Mamoru's arms. "We are going home for awhile. We need to rest before heading off after it. Today has been trying…for all of us." I said as I met everyone's eyes. Each of them had had to face a very deep fear. Kouga still hadn't smiled nor had he tried to pick a fight with Inuyasha. Miroku held onto Sango's hand and neither seemed to mind or notice. Mamoru stuck close to Dawn when we left the clearing, she still wasn't her old self yet. We traveled all night and camped at sunrise by the foot of the mountain. We wanted to get as far from the dead land as we could. Kouga and Ayame didn't stay with us. They had one of their wolf dens a few hours away and decided to head there instead. I was glad to see Kouga go; I was still pissed at him for waking me up the other night. The thought of the other night brought a light blush to my cheeks. _I slept in Inuyasha's arms! _I thought gleefully, I started to wander over to Inuyasha but stopped confused. _Oh shit…I kissed him today too! Oh…oh…maybe he's mad. Maybe I shouldn't ask to sleep with him again. _I bit my lip in thought and looked up surprised when Inuyasha's hand closed over mine.

"You ready to sleep?" He asked gently. A faint blush ran across his nose as he asked but he kept his eyes on mine. I felt my heart flutter and I nodded. He pulled me into his grasp and leapt into a tree. He settled on the branch comfortably and pulled me against his chest. "Kagome…why did you kiss me?"

I stiffened and blushed harder. "I wanted to show you I cared." I muttered against his coat.

His chest rumbled as he laughed gently. "Jumping in front of the arrow showed me you cared Kagome. A part of me knew that it wasn't really you attacking me. It just hurt so to see you point an arrow at me." He said.

I sat up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Inuyasha I want you to always remember that I will never hurt you."

Inuyasha leaned into my palm and gazed at me. "What if you do it on accident?"

"Than I will stay right by your side until you forgive me and you were all better." I whispered.

One of his hands wrapped around my wrist and moved my hand to the back of his neck so that I was leaning closer to his face. "Promise never to leave me?" He asked.

I could hear a sound of desperation in his voice. The image of me in his nightmare world must have said some truly cruel things to him to shake him so badly. "Never." I promised.

"You don't hate me because…I'm a…half demon?" He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear.

My heart wrenched. So that was what the image had told him: I hated him because he was a half demon and I didn't want to be with him. As I gazed into Inuyasha's sad face I thought hard about what to say. Finally I decided words would just be pretty words. So I borrowed what Dawn had told me she did to Mamoru. I simply leaned forward and placed my lips gently against his. I brushed his lips softly then cuddled down into his chest so he couldn't see my red face.

Inuyasha tightened his arms around me and rested his head on mine. "Oh Kagome…" He said quietly.

There was an underlain tone of love and happiness in his voice as he said my name and I snuggled closer into his chest. "My Inuyasha." I breathed back. I knew his ears would hear what I said but I couldn't keep it from slipping out. He held me so close to him and I fit perfectly into his arms. That night I got the best sleep I had ever had.

* * *

_I thought Kagome needed another big scene and so this is it. How did you like it? I liked having her hit Koga. It was fun. LOL_

_REVIEW_


	24. Part 2 Chapter 6

_Chapter 6**

* * *

**_

_**Dawn's point of view…**_

I left a note on Kagome's backpack that I would be back soon; kissed Mamoru as he slept briefly; then I began to run. My feet barely touched the earth as I flew over the ground. I didn't have any place particular I wanted to go. I just wanted to breathe. I reached a cliff edge far from the others and sat on the ledge letting my feet dangle over the high height. No matter how far I ran, I couldn't escape what had happened to me inside the tree. Yes of course I could remember, just because I died briefly didn't mean my memory was shot.

I was in a snowy field with all of my friends when suddenly Naraku popped from the ground and absorbed them all. When he had pulled them all into him and made them a part of his body he began to laugh at me. "I will not let you join them dearest Dawn. You would rather die than live without your family and friends so I will let you live."

Naraku disappeared and I fell to the ground shutting my eyes against the tears. I knew that it had to be a nightmare; no way could this have just come out of the blue. I started humming and rocking as tears fell down my cheeks and my song moved to "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia because of how she wanted everything back. When Kagome had found me I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see her or anyone else. I was afraid that if I saw them I would remember their faces as they were pulled into Naraku's body: the shock, the horror, the anger, and the hatred at me as I was the only one who wasn't grabbed.

I was still and gazing up at the stars when I heard something behind me. I looked back and met emotionless gold eyes. "Hey Sesshomaru." I said softly as I stood and bowed to him. Even if he could be a jerk I kinda liked this silent man. He was devoted, determined, and strong. He was everything I strove to be, well except for the whole emotionlessness.

Sesshomaru returned my bow with a regal nod of his head and came to stand beside me as we gazed out over the world below us. "What brings you here Dawn?"

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

"You are close to my home. I came to investigate the scent of demon." He said without looking at me.

"Oh…I was upset and decided to go for a run. I didn't realize I had strayed so far." I said quietly.

"You smell of children Dawn." He said as he gazed at me.

"Yes, Mamoru and I had twins." I said proudly.

"New members of the Inu-clan." He murmured to himself.

"Inu-clan?" I asked looking at him.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "Mamoru is a cousin of mine. Did he not tell you?"

I shook my head. "Sesshomaru I am honored to be a part of your family." I said bowing to him once more.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to go. I said one last comment; it seemed I always had to have the last word. "Inuyasha had been alone for a long time Sesshomaru. I think he would like to gain a brother; even if not friends, at least on civil terms."

Sesshomaru nodded back to me considering, and left in a swirl of mist from the dewy night. I turned my face back to the horizon and closed my eyes as the sunlight washed over my face. I let the breeze blow away my troubles as I had so many times before. _It was not real. It will not come to pass. _I thought to myself. I turned around to return to the pack but stopped in shock when Mamoru exited the woods in front of me. "Mamoru…" I whispered and ran into his arms.

He held me as tightly as I held him and sank to the ground pulling me into his lap. "Oh Dawn. I was so afraid."

Tears ran down my cheeks and I clutched him tightly. "I was afraid I had lost you!"

Mamoru nodded into my throat and lapped at me gently. "Same for me, my mate. I thought Naraku had killed you and the kids."

I brought my face to his and kissed him desperately. "Mamoru, I will never leave you. You're mine forever!" I said before pressing my lips to his again.

Mamoru kissed me back just as hungrily. "I wont leave you either." We fell back onto the grass and fed the fire that burned in us.

* * *

When we returned to the group I let out a tired sigh. "I want to go home."

Kagome touched my back gently. "We are ready, as soon as you guys transform we can be on our way."

Mamoru nuzzled my neck sweetly and we separated to give ourselves room. We managed the same way as before; I placed the four on top of Mamoru and Inuyasha and Kagome jumped onto my back when I was transformed. We headed off at a fast gallop running up the steep mountain as if it was only a small hill. We reached Kaede's village by the next morning since we had agreed to run straight through the night. Sango and Miroku were still keeping close together after their last ordeal and Shippo and Kirara were exhausted. We bid them goodbye and went to the well and into Kagome's time. It was close to noon when we arrived at the house and the four of us managed to stumble into my room before we all collapsed in a pile on the bed. Inuyasha and Mamoru lay at the edges of the bed and Kagome and I were slumped in the middle; half on them and half over each other. I had a queen size bed but four adults…takes up a hell of a lot of room. Before I succumbed to unconsciousness it struck me how similar this was to when I had come upon the kids dog piled in sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of pots banging in the kitchen the next morning. The others continued to slumber with pillows covering their ears; apparently the reason I was awake was they stole all of my pillows. I growled as I got up from the bed and crawled out into the kitchen. The banging stopped when I entered the room on my hands and knees. "What the bloody hell is all that noise?" I asked gazing around the room blurrily.

My eyes lit upon two small children sitting at the table 'helping' Mrs. Higurashi make breakfast. Rinji and Nagisa were close to three months now but they looked over two years old. Nozomi held a leaking egg in one hand. Mrs. Higurashi was making omelets: she was the only one who didn't look shocked at seeing me.

"Mom!" Nozomi cried and came over to me. She reached out a hand and I backed off growling. She looked at me shocked and hurt.

"You put that egg in my hair…and I will be very, very angry." I said.

Nozomi looked at the hand she had been reaching out with and started to laugh, the egg she had been cracking was all over her hand. "Sorry mom." She headed over to the sink and I crawled across the floor and sat by my twins. Nagisa had white hair, like her second cousin Sesshomaru, but when you studied it close it seemed to be the foam on the sea. Her eyes were the soft blue of the shallow ocean. Rinji's hair was brown with an undertone of green and his eyes were green with an inner brown circle.

I wasn't really awake and I had spent so much time in dog form the last few days that it was still in my system. I licked my babies on their foreheads and they wrapped their arms around my neck. I shifted them so that they lay across my back as they held me and started back to my room calling over my shoulder. "Come get us when breakfast is done please. Nozomi you can come join the pile if you want."

Nozomi laughed, "I'll help cook. It will be done faster and I can tell your hungry." She said as my stomach growled.

I nodded and proceeded to my room. When I entered I leapt onto the bed and the twins crawled around on top of everyone before sprawling out and falling asleep. Mamoru and Inuyasha growled gently, welcomingly to the children when they caught their scents but didn't wake. I grinned before closing my eyes again as well. _Perfect family._

* * *

The door opened and I looked up from the pile of bodies. Nozomi smiled at me and came over to pick up the babies. "Breakfast everyone." She said taking the children from the room.

I sat up yawning and turned to shake everyone else awake. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at me when I put my hand on his shoulder. "Breakfast, bro." I said softly.

He nodded and sat up as well. "So they know we're home?"

"Yeah, and I asked them to make us some breakfast." I sniffed the air deeply and grinned. "And I think she made you guys' ramen." Inuyasha smiled widely and shook Kagome awake. I turned to wake Mamoru and the four of us headed to the table to eat. I smiled at the children and they stood and came wobbling towards me. "You can walk now?" I asked as I picked up Rinji and Mamoru picked up Nagisa.

"Waited for," Rinji said and Nagisa finished, "you."

"You waited for us to start walking?" I said kissing Rinji's cheek.

"Yes." He said.

"Oh my babies…I love you." I said giving them both a kiss as we sat down.

Breakfast was a fun affair and very lively. It wasn't long after that Souta came in from school. "Hey sis!" He said running to Kagome and giving her a hug.

"Hey Souta. How's school been?" Kagome said returning her little brothers hug.

Souta sat down beside her and stole a bite of her food. "Its alright. I saw your friends on my way home."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly. "What did they want?"

"I dunno. They were heading down the street but I ran in." Souta said just before the door bell rang.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN the three horrors! What craziness will go on this time?_

_**Kia'sgirlfriend1234**: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Wait a little longer and you'll get a better Inuyasha/ Kagome fluff.  
**angel61991**: Well there was Dawn's fear. How'd you like how I did it?  
**babybanana616**: I hope this is good enough for another yay  
**OddIsMyHomeboy**: Here you go Odd, let me know what you think.  
**Inuyasha05**: Thank you so much. I love these stories and I try really hard to make them good. I'm glad you like them._

_Alright readers, I got a question for you. Do you want Inuyasha and Kagome to mate before they meet Naraku or after? I'm still swinging on which one. Let me know!_


	25. Part 2 Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 my faithful readers! I hope you like. _

* * *

Everyone stared at each other then Kagome grabbed a hat from my room and slid it over Inuyasha's head while Kagome's mom went to open the door and we all moved into the living room before they arrived. "Please be nice and no fussing?" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek. She was being more affectionate to him lately and Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it. Seconds later the three teenagers entered the room and smiled at us all. Their eyes seemed to latch first on my children then on Inuyasha who growled softly under his breath as they stared at him.

"Kagome? Whose that?" Yuka said rudely.

I tossed a pillow across the room and hit her in the face with it. "Don't be rude or you'll have to leave." I said grouchily as everyone turned to look at me shocked.

Nagisa stood and grabbed the front locks of my hair and twined her fingers into the red locks. "Mommy." She said simply and I smiled at her instantly calming down when I felt as if I stood on the seashore.

"Oh Nagisa…" I said softly and touched her forehead gently with my claws.

Eri came over and stared at my daughter. "Why does she have tattoos?" She asked as she ran her fingertips over my daughters markings.

Nagisa snapped at Eri's hand who backed off quickly. "In my husbands culture children are tattooed when they are named."

Yuka sat beside Nozomi sulkily. "So who is the new guy anyway?"

Arimi hit her. "Dawn is right, you are rude."

Mamoru was chuckling under his breath as he played with Rinji. Kagome smiled and beneath the table she linked fingers with Inuyasha. "This is my boyfriend."

Inuyasha blinked twice then looked down as a faint blush ran over his cheeks. The three girls squealed and stood to run to him. Normally I would have enjoyed his discomfort but I was definitely not in the mood to hear them give my brother the third degree. I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could reach Kagome's mind. I could feel her and slipped inside. _Kagome, pretend to pass out so they leave. _I pleaded.

Kagome's eyes flickered to me and she nodded slightly. Her eyes began to flutter and she put a hand to her forehead. She sagged against Inuyasha's side and he looked at her worriedly. _Damn she's good. _I thought hiding a smile. "I need to ask you three to leave. Kagome is obviously too ill for you to stay."

Inuyasha looked at _me _worriedly this time and picked up Kagome in his arms before standing and taking her into my room. The three girls were unceremoniously shoved out the door and we burst into my room to see Inuyasha lying across the bottom of the bed beside Kagome laughing softly. I sat on the corner of my desk with Nagisa in my arms and smiled down at them. "I'm sorry for that Kagome but…I just had to get rid of them." Mamoru put Rinji down then went back to the kitchen to bring Nozomi up to date.

Inuyasha chuckled under his breath. "Dawn you are a savior."

Kagome shook her head. "You know…until I started traveling with Inuyasha I never felt they were that bad."

Rinji sat up. "Stupid."

Inuyasha burst out into full throated laughter and picked up Rinji. "Boy, I definitely agree with you!"

I laughed delighted as I watched Inuyasha playing with Rinji and then sobered as I saw naked want on Kagome's face. I could see her to desire to have the child in Inuyasha's arms be theirs. I set Nagisa beside Inuyasha and looked at Kagome. "Will you take a walk with me?"

Inuyasha glanced up at my phrase, recognizing it. Kagome nodded and followed me to the god tree. I rested my hands on the cross beam of the fence and leaned into it looking up at the branches. "You love him."

Kagome opened her mouth to lie and when she saw me glance at her from the corner of my eye she sighed and closed her mouth again for a moment before answering. "I can't even pretend to lie anymore. After the last two battles I realized everything is just going to get harder. I knew I loved him months ago but when I jumped in front of the arrow I realized just how much. I love him more than life itself."

"Tell him."

"I can't. He loves Kikyo." She said slumping.

"Really? I remember him telling Kikyo to go away last time we saw her. And being rather mean to her." I said. Kagome blinked surprised and I continued. "Don't put him in a box labeled, 'Kikyo's'."

Kagome leaned against the fence thinking and I patted her shoulder before heading inside to let her think. I got halfway across the yard when the wind began to pick up. I stopped in my tracks and sniffed the air trying to place the scent. _It can't be…_ I thought and started to run back to Kagome.

Kagome looked up when she heard me return and her eyes went over my shoulder before widening in fright. I looked behind me as I grabbed her and yanked her to my side. A dark cloud was pouring from the inside of the well house and traveling towards us.

"INUYASHA! MAMORU!" We screamed together. I started running, dragging Kagome behind me and we had almost made it to the house before the smoke reached us but as it touched us the smoke condensed and created a bubble around us. I held on to Kagome in one hand and tried to scratch the things away from us but nothing worked. We screamed twice more and we heard the door open and Inuyasha curse before a pain exploded in our heads and we passed out.

* * *

When I came to I was in a prison that had sacred sutra's all over it and Kagome was slumped beside me. I gently shook her awake and she sat up leaning against my shoulder and holding her head. "Where…where are we?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know I just woke up to. You know Kagome: I am getting sick of being kidnapped, trapped, or separated. I don't think we are the weakest so why are we the prey?" I said crossing my arms sulkily.

"Because we are the most important." Kagome said standing and moving to the bars of the prison. "Inuyasha will go to any length to save me and I think that you were just dragged along because you were with me." She touched a hand to the sutra and tried to pull it off. "Stuck good, she made it specifically so I couldn't pull it off and set us free."

"She?" I repeated wondering over to her side.

"Kikyo." She said just before the outer door opened.

One of the people who walked into the outside room was indeed Kikyo. I snarled under my breath at her and pushed Kagome behind me. I looked at the person beside her and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. It was a very tall lanky man with wild floor length black hair. A set of tattered bat wings stuck out from his back and he held a crystal ball in one of his talon-ed hands. He looked like a gothic person gone seriously wrong. I growled deep in my throat at them, "Kikyo why are you with him?"

Kikyo held her bow loosely in one hand. "I know he is a dirty part of Naraku but in this we are allies."

"In what?" Kagome said from behind me, looking around my shoulder.

"In getting rid of you. You interfere too much girl." Kikyo said.

I pushed Kagome more fully behind me and growled at Kikyo. "You'll not get her!"

The man next to her fluttered his tattered wings. "We will." His voice was raspy. "We will just kill you first." He turned and left the antechamber.

Kikyo glared at me. "We'll be back."

She started from the room and I called out to her. "Enjoy your life while you can whore! Your death is near!"

Kikyo spun back and shot an arrow at me. I only barely dodged pulling Kagome out of its path with me. "If you do not shut your dirty mouth demon, you won't live to see tomorrow."

I growled at her and felt the dog in me trying to rise and rip out her throat but I swallowed it down. That arrow had come to close and I didn't want to put Kagome into more danger. Kikyo left and I sank to my knees. "Mother fucker!" I whisper/screamed. Kagome sat next to me and leaned into my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her, she wasn't crying but I could see the worry and fear in her eyes. "You know what? This…sucks."

* * *

**Kia'sgirlfriend1234  
angel61991  
Mikomi the youkai  
OddIsMyHomeboy**

_My reviews this is dedicated to you guys! Please review this chap as well!_


	26. Part 2 Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8** Sorry for the long delay my readers. Been busy with school. Please read and review._

* * *

Kagome had curled up in back of the room and I handed her my button up to wrap around her shoulders. I prowled around the edges of the cage, occasionally brushing a finger against the wall in an attempt to find a gap. Each shock against my finger told me I wasn't going to get out that way.

Kagome stirred and I padded to her side. "Damn." She said. I was shocked…Kagome never used bad language. "I was hoping this had been a dream." She said straightening.

"No such luck." I said sitting beside her. "Any ideas?"

Kagome started to shake her head then looked at me. "Can you communicate with Inuyasha or Mamoru?"

"Commun…telepathically!" I hit my head. "Of course…damn give me a second." I heard a sound on the other side of the door of the antechamber and moved so I sat in front of Kagome. "If anyone comes in…stay behind me." I said to her and closed my eyes. _If they enter, I will guard Kagome with my life…_

_**

* * *

Mamoru's Point of View**_

I darted out after Inuyasha. He grabbed my arm and leapt through the well after the dark cloud that had taken our women. We hopped out the other side of the well but the cloud was nowhere to be seen. We started sniffing trying to find the direction and we got two distinct smells, one made us both pause in shock: Naraku and…Kikyo. I looked at Inuyasha and his eyes flashed red as he growled. He took off running with me close on his heels. I trusted the demon in him, Inuyasha the half-demon might not know it, but the demon Inuyasha had claimed Kagome as his mate and it would know exactly were they needed to go. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. I stopped beside him. "What is it?" I asked looking over at him.

Inuyasha pointed at his head then touched my shoulder. All of a sudden I should hear it too: Dawn's voice. _Mate…_

"We are in trouble."

Inuyasha spoke aloud hoping Dawn would hear him. "Where are you?"

My heart clenched at Dawn's voice. _Please…be safe._ "We are in a prison. Kikyo put sacred sutra's up so I couldn't break out and spelled them so Kagome can't pull them off."

"What happened?" I asked. Inuyasha and I began jogging the same way. We could hear her so we knew we were getting close. He kept his hand on my shoulder so we'd both be able to hear her.

"Kikyo met Naraku's new incarnation and helped him put that miasma through the well."

"Why?" Inuyasha growled.

"She wanted to…stop Kagome's…interference." Dawn said hesitantly.

I glanced at Inuyasha, his eyes were flashing red and he had begun to growl deep in his throat. "We'll be there soon." I said.

I heard her bite back a yell then her voice disappeared and Inuyasha and I took off as fast as we could.

_**

* * *

Dawn's Point of View**_

I came back to myself as a sharp object embedded itself in my chest. I slid back a foot into Kagome's knees. She gripped my shoulders to keep me from toppling over and I looked up through the bars of the prison as my head went to the metal star that stuck from my chest.

Naraku's incarnation stood on the other side of the bar. He held another throwing star in his hand. "I told you I'd kill you first."

I pulled the star from my flesh and broke it in my hand. "I don't die easily."

He tilted his head and gazed at me. "I have put miasma on these weapons. It is spreading through your blood now."

Kagome's hands tightened painfully on my shoulder. "You'll need more than a little miasma to kill me!" I growled and stood up.

The man fluttered his tattered wings then turned and walked out. "I'll let the poison set."

Kagome grabbed my arm to support me. I smiled at her. "It's okay I don't feel it yet. But we need to find a way out of here."

Kagome moved to one wall and touched a sutra. It didn't spark at her but it didn't slip off either. "I think I could blast my way through but I have no bow or arrows."

_Arrows…_I thought and jumped. "Arrows!" Kagome looked at me as I spun to the far back corner. I found the arrow Kikyo had shot at me and pressed the broken shaft into her hand. "See of you can do something with this."

Kagome stared at the shining metal tip and began to smile. "I think I can."

_**

* * *

Mamoru's Point of View**_

Inuyasha and I flew over the ground, heading towards where we knew the girls were. All of a sudden we hit a wall and were thrown back a yard or two. I struggled to my feet. "What was that?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and its blade matched the red of his eyes. _Wait a minute…_I thought. _Doesn't the Tetsusaiga fight off his demon blood?_

Inuyasha swung his sword and the barrier dropped. Almost instantly a large castle came into view. I could smell Kagome and Dawn, but worse…I could smell Dawn's blood and the scent of it was getting thicker.

A man came out from the door followed by Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha snarled. "Why?"

The man started strolling forward. I could smell miasma all around him and his wings. If he beat his wings, miasma would fill the courtyard. Kikyo stepped forward, drawing her arrow back. "She interferes. She is keeping you from following me to hell."

Inuyasha snarled. "I will never go to hell with you! But if you hurt Kagome I'll send you there!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes on him and started to aim when a section of the castle behind her blew up. The man with the wings frowned and turned towards the house.

_DAWN! _I thought and started to run. The bat-man turned back around and smiled at me. "I don't think so."


	27. Part 2 Chapter 9

_**HAIL BD! SHE UPDATED!

* * *

Dawn's Point of View**_

I pushed aside the beam that had landed on me and checked Kagome who I had covered with my body a second before the roof blew. I blinked and saw what had happened again. Kagome had driven the arrow into a sutra covered wall. The wall had glowed pink and the sutra's burned off but then the walls started to shake and I folded Kagome under me just as the walls exploded.

Kagome opened her eyes and we stood in the middle of the rubble gazing at the sky. Kagome held her arm and I touched it gently, "Broken." I said looking up. She winced and I tore a strip from my over shirt and tied a splint around it. I used another cloth to wipe the blood from her brow then bent down so she could climb onto my back. I took two steps as the dust finished settling before I caught the scent of two familiar men. "They are here!" I said joyfully and darted towards the scents.

We stumbled onto a battlefield. Kikyo shot arrows at Inuyasha who either dodged them or used the Tetsusaiga to deflect them. A giant light blue dog fought a giant old bat who had miasma flowing from his wings.

Kagome gasped and squeezed my shoulders painfully. "Inuyasha is in demon form!" She jumped from my back and darted towards him.

I started after her then felt my heart begin to skip faster as I dropped to one knee. _Damn…maybe the miasma is stronger than I thought. _I thought and struggled back to my feet walking forward shakily. I reached the dog who paused and gazed down at me before swinging his massive paw at the bat again.

_Dawn, are you alright? Your scent is off. _Mamoru asked me as I started my change to dog form.

_He poisoned me. _I thought just as my dog form exploded out. I opened my dog eyes and stood side by side with Mamoru. I darted forward and over the bat as Mamoru dove straight for his heart. I came down behind the bat, my claws and teeth ripping his wings from his back as Mamoru's paws dove into his chest and destroyed his heart and spine. I turned when I heard Kagome yell. I stopped breathing completely when she flew back and slammed into the dirt at Inuyasha's feet.

_**

* * *

Kagome's Point of View**_

I leapt from Dawn's back when I saw the blood red of Inuyasha's eyes. He was in demon form. _But …he's holding Tetsusaiga! _I thought running across the clearing. Inuyasha growled at Kikyo who calmly shot arrow after arrow at him. "Inuyasha!" I cried.

Inuyasha paused looking at me and I could see the red begin to drain from them. But I could also see Kikyo aiming at him. She released the arrow and it glowed at it flew. _NO INUYASHA! _I thought and ran faster. A part of me felt pain as my broken arm bounced against my stomach as I ran but I ignored it. The only things I could see was Inuyasha and the arrow speeding towards his chest. I made the last step and felt Kikyo's arrow slam into my shoulder and the force of it threw me sideways and I landed at Inuyasha's feet.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and stared at me. "Kagome…" He breathed. Then everything went black.

* * *

_Hey sorry the chapter was so short. I really wanted to have a cliffhanger and i still have work on the next stuff. I need advice._

_**Should Dawn be very sick?  
Should Kagome and Inuyasha mate soon or wait?**_

_let me know thanks._


	28. Part 2 Chapter 10

_Chapter 10. This is an Inuyasha Chapter. Dawn and Mamoru have theirs next._**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

I could hear angry howling but I couldn't look away from Kagome. This was twice that she had jumped in front of Kikyo's arrows but this time…it was a real purification arrow. I reached out to grasp the arrow and it pulsed under my hand. _Kagome! Please…I-…I love you… _I thought carefully pulling it from her wound. Images flashed through my mind: Kagome when she first woke me, Kagome smiling at me, Kagome rushing to me when we first met Naraku, Kagome standing strong against enemies, so many laughs and smiles, even so many arguments and tears. Everyday she spent with me…everyday she smiled at me, I began to trust her and eventually without me realizing it…I had fallen in love. Just like Dawn had said. I looked up to see Kikyo standing in a barrier while Dawn and Mamoru blocked me from her aim. The demon in me screamed for Kikyo's blood and the human in me even wanted her dead. She'd broken my trust so many times and Kagome had never done that.

_Kagome_…I thought touching her face gently as I pulled the head of the arrow out. Kagome and I both pulsed once and then I stood lifting my Tetsusaiga. It began to glow red as I approached Kikyo. Dawn and Mamoru growled at me gently and stepped back as I headed for the barrier.

Kikyo smiled at me through the barrier. "You can not hurt me Inuyasha. You love me."

I gripped my sword hard and thought of the gentle girl who had thrown herself in dangers way to protect me. "No Kikyo…I don't." I growled feeling anger pull over me. I swung my sword and the wind-scar tore through the barrier. I saw Kikyo's eyes widen in shock and horror before she screamed once and disintegrated. Souls flew from her ashes and up into the sky. A small piece drifted over to Kagome and dived into her.

Dawn fell from her dog form and collapsed on the ground. Mamoru changed and ran to her side as I went to Kagome. I bent and pulled Kagome into my arms and shoved my face into her hair. I smelled her scent and felt prickling in my eyes. _The only person I would ever cry about…my Kagome. _I felt her move in my arms and I lifted my head to look down into her face. She opened her eyes and managed to smile at me.

"You alright?" She whispered.

"Feh," I said scowling at her. "Of course I am."

She curled more into my arms and closed her eyes. "I'm so glad." She whispered before sliding back into unconsciousness. I lifted her and Mamoru came to my side with Dawn in his arms.

"She was poisoned. We need to get her to Kagome's home quickly." Mamoru said. "Step behind me." He said and when I stood behind him, we began to fly. I had seen Sesshomaru fly on his cloud but I had never experienced it myself. It was a feeling of weightlessness. We arrived at the well quickly and went through to the other side running when we entered her time.

Kagome's mother dropped the bowl she was holding when we burst into her house carrying the two unconscious girls. "What happened!"

Nozomi and the twins ran to their father while Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, and Souta ran to me. "Dawn is poisoned and Kagome is injured."

"Quick get Kagome into her room. Grandpa, go find the extra blankets. Souta start boiling water. Mamoru put Dawn in her bed I have medicine for her." Mrs. Higurashi gave everyone orders and everyone ran to do as they were told. I sat beside Kagome holding her hand. Mrs. Higurashi came in a few seconds later and bound up Kagome's wounds before patting me reassuringly on the head and going to check on Dawn.

It was my fault…because of me she was injured, because of Kikyo. A growl started deep in my throat and I could see my vision going red. She was _mine, mine _to protect, _mine _to be with, _mine, mine, mine! _I crawled onto the bed and sat beside her face touching her cheek gently with my claws. "Kagome, I'm sorry I let you get hurt." She stirred slightly, leaning her head into my palm and murmured my name. I sat there just staring at her considering everything. Then I leaned forward and moved aside her shirt to view her wound. It was small, too small and healing quickly. I moved the shirt more to expose her collar bone and pressed my nose close to her skin. She smelled wonderful, like fresh air blowing through the God trees blossoms. Something inside me stirred as I leaned closer and I bit into her shoulder, asking her to let me court her.

The sudden pain woke Kagome up, she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Inuyasha?" She whispered, her fingers going to the bite mark. "What are you doing?"

"Kagome…I…I realized something today." I managed to stutter, licking her blood from my lips. She stared at me wonderingly, almost as if she thought what was happening was a dream coming true before her eyes. "I can't go on without you. You are a true friend, you have stayed by my side through everything. Kagome…will you be my mate?" I asked softly.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she reached up her hands to touch my face softly. "Inuyasha…I love you. Of course I will be your mate."

I ducked my head and turned away from her eyes to hide the smile of joy I could feel coming. I had to be tough. I had to protect her.

Kagome grabbed my clawed hands, the hands that had killed so many, mostly demon…but a few humans as well. She brought them to her lips and kissed them gently. "You never need to hide from me Inuyasha."

I gave her a small smile and she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. I stretched out beside her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, protecting her even in sleep. She was _mine.

* * *

_

I know I went a bit O.C. on Inuyasha but I tried really hard to keep him in character. Let me know if I succeeded at all.


	29. Part 2 Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 WEEEEE **

* * *

** _

**Mamoru's Point of View**

I sat at Dawn's bedside and held her hand as she tossed her head fitfully and sweat stood out on her pale forehead. Nozomi had taken the kids out with Souta to keep them from crowding the room while Mrs. Higurashi gave Dawn medicine and helped me change her into more loose clothing but they would be back soon. Naraku's miasma was apparently very potent stuff when put directly into the blood stream. Kirara had gotten a face full a while back and Sango had said that it took a few days to work it out of her system even with an antidote.

But Dawn was a strong full dog demon now, she should recover quickly. I ran a claw gently down her cheek and she purred softly before she winced from the pain inside her. I was worried, though I knew that she would be alright, it was just the longer it took for the poison to dissipate, the more danger she was in.

I looked up with my son and heir came into the room and quietly made his way over to his mother's bedside. The children had been using a lot of energy in making themselves age quickly and there was a hint of tiredness in my sons scent. I ran my claws through his hair gently as he crawled into my lap but he clambered up to sit beside Dawn's head. I touched his shoulder gently but he only smiled at me. _What in the world is he doing? _I thought as he placed a hand on either side of his mothers face his fingers lightly touching her temples.

A soft blue light covered his fingertips and began to seep into his mother's skin until her whole body was glowing a soft blue. I gazed in amazement as Rinji removed his small hands and curled up next to his mother and fell asleep. I sniffed the air close to Dawn and saw that her scent was no longer sick, it was healthy. _What the…_? _The only thing I have ever known to have healing power is…the Tenseiga! That must be it. The Lord Toga, Sesshomaru's father was my uncle and from his fang came the power to heal. That must mean that one of my grandparents was gifted with the power to heal and it had reemerged in my_ _son_.

I stared at my son with wide eyes for a moment not noticing Nagisa's entrance until she tugged on my sleeve. I picked her up and cradled her closely for a moment. "Hello little one." I said softly to her.

"Hi papa. Mama's going to be okay now. Rinji healed her." She said settling on my lap and facing the sleeping pair.

"I saw." I said and ran my fingers through Nagisa's hair. Rinji seemed to adopt Souta's hair style because it was short and Nagisa's was almost as long as Dawn's ending a few inches short of the middle of her back. "Where is Nozomi?" I asked, now that I knew my mate was safe I was feeling rather cheerful.

"She is making some soup for mama." Nagisa said tapping her fingers along my hakama. "Nozomi bought you some clothes that are worn in this era. They are in there." She said pointing at one of the drawers in Dawns dresser. She hopped from my lap and poked Rinji awake before the two of them ran out to join Souta who was just getting out from his bath.

I stood and opened the drawer that Nagisa had pointed out to me and pulled out several articles of clothing and began to change.

_**

* * *

Dawn's Point of View **_

The first thing I noticed when I came back to myself was the scent of my room at the Higurashi Shrine and the smell of my children and Mamoru. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Mamoru standing in loose jeans with blue silk boxers peaking out from the top and pulling a loose grey shirt over his head. I watched the cotton skim down his muscular body and he turned sharply to look at me as I made a small noise of approval. Almost instantly he was sitting beside me on the bed and holding me against his chest. I wrapped my arms about him too and hugged him as tightly as he held me. "Mamoru…" I whispered digging my nose into his shoulder and inhaling deeply. The cotton couldn't keep his scent from my demon nose.

He himself buried his nose into my neck and began nuzzling me. "We were really worried little mate."

"I was for awhile there too." I admitted letting a few tears run from my eyes.

Mamoru released me enough to run his knuckles across my face and wipe away my tears. "My love…" He said softly before kissing me gently.

I returned the favor and felt a bit breathless when Inuyasha knocked on the door. "Come in." I called moving so my back was against the headboard of the bed. I smiled at Inuyasha when he poked his head around the door to peer at me. He grinned back then moved aside to let five others rush in and leap at me. Kagome and Nozomi hopped onto the bottom of the bed both grinning at me and my twins and Souta leapt onto my legs while Inuyasha went to stand with Mamoru. "Hello everyone." I said smiling.

"Hey Dawn." Kagome said while the others just hugged me or smiled back.

"How do you feel Kagome?" I asked worriedly.

"I am wonderful." She said with a faint blush.

I raised an eyebrow and as she moved a hand to absently touch the position of her shirt I finally understood. I grinned at her and winked at Inuyasha but said nothing to further embarrass them. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked as everyone settled down.

"We are going to go back. Naraku is still out there." Inuyasha said calmly.

Nozomi folded her arms across her chest and looked at me stubbornly and for the first time I noticed her bubblegum hair was shorter. "I am coming with you this time." She said.

At first I didn't hear her as I thought about how much hair she had cut off. _It used to be by her ankles now it's at her shoulders that must be…wait...what? _"You are coming with us?" I asked blinking.

"Yes mom. It's time for me to rejoin you guys." Nozomi said stubbornly.

Nagisa sat up from where she and Rinji and Souta were wrestling beside me on the bed. "Rinji and I are coming as well."

Mamoru gave her the same blank look I did. Inuyasha just started chuckling. "I knew that part of you had to be somewhere in them Dawn."

I looked at him indignant. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome even started laughing as Inuyasha explained. "They are as bullheaded as you are."

I smiled at him and Mamoru nudged him slightly. "You're one to talk."

Inuyasha just chuckled more and started from the room with Kagome and Souta following close behind him. "Get packing we need to leave at first light." He called out behind him.

I smiled at my children and Mamoru sat beside me on the bed. "So you guys want to join us do you?"

"Yes." The three of them said.

Mamoru laughed softly and grabbed Rinji and began to tickle him. "Is that why you aged yourselves so quickly."

The twins nodded and Nozomi left momentarily to bring me some of the Ramen she had made. As I ate I watched my family. _So they want to join us do they? They aren't even one yet…but they look as old as Souta does. That must have taken a lot of their energy to do that. _I caught the same concern in Mamoru's eyes that I felt was in mine. _No matter how fast they aged themselves they were still children…still vulnerable. _

_But if they stay close to us all they will be safe. They have Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango not to mention Mamoru and me._

_But look what happened to you and Kagome just now._

_That was a one time thing because that bitch Kikyo was helping out. She's dead now. _The war inside my head continued for a few minutes more as I ate the ramen Nozomi gave me when I was finished I had come to my decision. "You guys can come." I waited for their cheering to calm before I raised a hand. "_But _if any of us feels that it has become too dangerous you will be sent away with Kirara and taken to Kaede. Got it?"

They began to protest but Mamoru growled softly at them to get their attention. "Your mother is right children and that is the end of it."

They pouted but nodded and headed out of the room as I rolled over to make room for Mamoru on the bed. "You think that they will be safe?"

Mamoru nodded and pulled me against his chest. "I know that Inuyasha will not allow anything to happen to them. Nor will I, my little mate."

I snuggled into his chest and let him hold me close. My ears could pick up the sound of Kagome and Inuyasha's laughter coming from her room and the children speaking with Mrs. Higurashi. We would be leaving at the next sunrise. I began to growl deep in my throat and Mamoru pulled me closer. Naraku is going to die; we would make sure of it.

* * *

_So how did you guys like it?I know I know little action but I needed a break from it and wanted more fluff. Next chapter I think I will make a Sango/Miroku fluff before they arrive...hmmm_


	30. Part 2 Chapter 12

_**Man that was a quick update. Thank Rei everyone, she started crying. Its a one time thing Rei! I'm not going to update this fast everytime you cry! (looks away from tears) nope not working...(peeks) DAMN IT**

* * *

Starts back after the adventure with the tree and Ayame _

* * *

Miroku looked across the house at Sango; she lay beside the fire sleeping soundly, her eyes shadowed by exhaustion. _I thought I had killed her…_He thought and moved silently to her side to study her face. There was etches of pain and sorrow on her face as she slept. _What are you dreaming? _He thought running his knuckles gently down her cheek. _I thought I had killed her, _He thought again, _and I had never told her how I truly felt for her._

Sango opened her eyes dreamily and blinked a few times finally focusing on Miroku's face above her. "Miroku? Is something wrong?" She sat up and Miroku was forced to lean back away from her.

"No dear Sango, you just looked so sad I had to check on you." He said softly.

Sango blushed faintly and looked away into the fire. "I was just remembering…" She said trailing off.

"Remembering what?" Miroku asked sitting at her side. There was something about her position that frightened him.

"When we were inside that tree demons nightmare. Kohaku…" Sango said and began to shake slightly.

"Naraku killed him didn't he?" Miroku said.

"No! No…I…I killed him." Sango said as tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes.

Miroku's eyes widened in shock and he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Sango…"

"He…he had killed you Miroku. And I…I just didn't know what to do. I released him but it was to late to save you. Then I held you until you died." The tears began to make tracks down her cheeks and she looked up at him. "Miroku, in all these months…I never told you…how much you mean to me."

Miroku pulled Sango into his arms and held her tightly as she clung to him and cried. "Sango…I never told you either but though at times, I act as though any woman will do…in truth, the only woman I would like to spend the rest of my life with, the only woman I would like to bear my children…is you." Miroku said softly into her ear. He stroked her hair gently and rocked her till her tears stopped flowing.

She looked up at his face, soft with love and hope, and began to smile back at him. "Truly Miroku?"

"Truly Sango." He said and slowly leaned down to kiss her. She blushed a bright red but didn't move other than to close her eyes as his lips settled gently onto hers. A minute later he leaned back breathless and held her hands close to his heart. "Sango, you are a woman whose strength knows no bounds. You are a woman whose beauty shines inside and out. Will you marry me and one day, after Naraku is dead, bear my children?" Miroku whispered softly to her and held his breath as tears began to pool in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh Miroku." She whispered softly then pressed his hands to her mouth. "I will!"

_

* * *

The Next Morning _

Miroku opened his eyes to see Sango still sleeping in his arms and he felt his heart leap with joy but as he settled back down he felt the beads on his hand begin to shift and he moved it away from Sango so suddenly she woke up. "Miroku?" She asked sleepily.

"Sorry Sango, everything is fine." He said breathily. _The beads…_

Sango sat up and shook her head. "Everything is NOT fine Miroku. Since the tree you've been even more nervous about your hand than ever. Tell me…what happened?" Sango pressed a hand gently on his palm, then firmer when he tried to move it away. "I love you Miroku and I do not fear your curse."

Miroku swallowed and a few sweat drops began to slide down his temples as he tried to remove Sango's hand from his palm. "In the tree…my wind tunnel opened and sucked you all in. I killed you Sango…" He said and finally managed to get her hand off of his but his freedom didn't last long as Sango grabbed his wrist and lay his palm over her heart.

"Miroku! You shall not hurt me! We will defeat Naraku and this curse will be gone! That's what is going to happen. You shall not hurt me my love. I promise." Sango said.

Miroku warred within himself. He was touching Sango's chest and as always he was excited and happy but his tunnel made him afraid. He never wanted to injure her or in truth any of their friends. But Sango…his Sango said that she wasn't afraid of his curse. Maybe…maybe he was throwing it out of proportion. After all, his father had enough warning to get a safe distance away. It was Miroku's own fault he got so close when his dad died. Miroku looked at Sango and a small smile began to cross his lips as Sango smiled at him. He flexed his hand around her breast and she gasped before punching him in the back of the head. He looked at her sheepishly when she muttered. "At least you're back to normal." He grinned and kissed her lips lightly. _My Sango…_

* * *

**_Well guys...what do you think? I think it turned out really well. Next chapter everyone is together again and there is a hilarious encounter coming up soon. REVIEW_**


	31. Part 2 Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Here you all go. Hope you like it. This was fun to write. Reina stop whining and if you want I will write you a gory torture scene just for you.**

* * *

Time passed happily as we gathered the things we would need to go back to Feudal Japan and when we passed through the well we were laughing together in anticipation of our journey together. Mrs. Higurashi had run out to the store before we left and bought presents for all of the girls. There was a type of sweatsuits that had long but tight legs with a flare at the bottom of the pants. The top had a hood and zipped all the way open.

I had noticed, just as Mrs. Higurashi had, that with demons they seemed to gravitate to colors that either matched their personality's or matched their natural colors. Mamoru whose colors were earth, wore lots of greens, browns, and blues and Nozomi whose colors were pink and hazel wore pinks, reds, and whites. At the moment Mamoru was wearing the green haori and hakama that he had worn when we first met and Nozomi wore the light pink sweat suit with red edging and a red shirt underneath that Mrs. Higurashi had bought for her. Nagisa wore a sand colored one with edging that matched the color of her eyes and a baby blue T-shirt. Rinji wore a mud brown loose shirt and black jeans that he had 'stolen' from Souta. Souta and Rinji had become really close friends, almost like brothers, so he had not minded lending Rinji some clothes.

Kagome had given up her school uniform after our last adventure and her subsequent acceptance of Inuyasha's proposal. She had kept the colors though. She wore a green sweat suit, present from her mother and had a white tank-top underneath. She carried one that her mother had bought for Sango as well.

It was too cute. We were all walking around dressed alike. It was a new _Brady Bunch_. But Mrs. Higurashi when she had given them had joked about it. _"You don't have to wear them at the same time. I just thought you guys would like an outfit you could move in and be comfortable in. You dress oddly enough to those people, I think you might incite a riot wearing the same clothing." _But when we left we had known that it would be awhile before we were able to go back to the time Kagome and I came from so we wore them to cheer her up. Did I? I looked down at my own black clothed body and grinned, yeah I was in the _Bunch_ too. I wore black with a blood red shirt peaking from the V above my zipper.

When we reached the house they had built for us Inuyasha opened the flap to the door and we entered smiling at the two who were sleeping wrapped in each others arms. Kagome nudged Miroku with her foot as the rest of us put our bags down around the room and settled to sit and talk. Nozomi had gone to find Kaede with Mamoru so that when they returned we would spend the rest of the day planning and leave at sun up tomorrow.

Miroku and Sango stirred and Sango immediately began to blush. "He-hello."

"Hi." I said winking at them.

Sango dropped the subject and accepted the bundle Kagome handed her. It was a suit that was light purple and it had a dark purple shirt to go under it. Sango went into the next room to change. Miroku sat down with Inuyasha to talk and I went out to lean on the side of the house.

We needed to kill Naraku. As long as he lived we would be in danger. We knew that. Everyone did. But the problem was he was so hard to find because he knew that he was no match for us. He kept running and hiding because he knows if we cornered him, we would kill him. He might be able to take one of us out, I said trying to be realistic, but we can bring whoever he kills back. I sighed and then smiled when I felt two small hands grab onto my clothes. I knelt and wrapped my arms around my children and my eyes flashed red as I thought. _Naraku…if you harm any of my family. I will kill you before anyone else can get within 10 feet of you. There will not be a safe place you can hide. _

The next morning we stood outside the hut saying good-bye to Kaede. Inuyasha turned to face the gathered group and his eyes traveled over everyone taking in our determined faces. "It's time. We know his direction and we are going to head straight for him. We're not coming back until he's dead."

Miroku tightened his grip on his staff and Sango lifted her Hirakotsu before grabbing Mirokus hand. Nozomi gave him a grin and spun Ebony in her hands slowly. Shippo and Kirara went to stand with the twins and the four of them nodded a serious expression on their faces. Kagome slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and gave him a soft smile. Mamoru gave him a half-smile and put a hand on the hilt he never drew. I slung my own bow and quiver over my shoulder and picked up my bag of knives before giving him a vicious grin and leaning on Mamorus' shoulder. "We are ready Inuyasha. Let's go hunting." I said.

Inuyasha returned our smiles with a half-smile of his own and nodded. "Let's go." He turned to the north and we started off.

_**

* * *

Nagisa's Point Of View**_

Rinji and I walked beside Mom and Dad as we headed through Inuyasha's forest with Inuyasha and Kagome leading us. _Uncle_ _Inuyasha is a good pack leader, _I mused, _he is very strong, strong enough to be a full lord demon. He is brave, in all the stories Mom and Aunt Kagome have told us he battled demons no one else wanted to fight. He is loyal, he always protected Aunt Kagome when she was in danger. He protects his pack. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a slap ringing through the woods. I giggled and glanced behind me. Sango's face was red but not as red as the handprint on Mirokus' cheek. Shippo was shaking his head from Miroku's shoulder and Kirara let out a small mew from her perch on Sango's head. Though the two of them were to be married it seemed as if nothing had changed.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and Nozomi winked at me. Nozomi loved everyone in the family, she had told us of how they had rescued her but she stuck close to me and to Mom more than anyone else. She missed Mom while they were traveling but she had told me that staying with me and Rinji while Mom was fighting made her feel like she was useful.

That night when we stopped at a clearing Mom and Dad sat Rinji and I down off to the side of the clearing. "We understand why you two speeded up your aging, so that you could be with us, however," Mom said, "you are not allowed in the middle of the fighting."

"But since you might be in danger at some point we want to make sure that you'll have something you can use." Dad said.

I looked at Rinji and we both smiled. "We will use them responsibly."

"Yes, you will or I will make you go home _without _them." Mom said trying to be stern. But the twinkle in her eye told us she was not unhappy. She reached into her 'goody-bag' as Rinji and I had dubbed her bag of knives and pulled out two knives with simple leather hilts. She gave one to Dad and then sat in front of me and lifted my right hand to chest level. "We are going to attune these knives to you like Nozomi and Ebony. If you need protecting they will be able to make you protect yourself." She said. She sliced the palm of my hand gently then pressed the hilt into it and closed my fingers around the hilt.

On the blade of the knife there was an 'N' engraved just below the hilt and as I watched it began to fill red. I glanced at Rinji and the same thing was happening to the 'R' in his blade. Once both had turned full red the knives flashed and the cuts on our palms healed. I sheathed the blade and jumped up giving my mom a hug. "Thank you mommy." I said. She smiled at me and hugged me back then gave Rinji a hug too and shooed us off to bed. We lay down in our bags beside the fire and I looked at the knife beside me. _I am now a part of the pack, a valuable member! I'll make them proud! _I thought before looking back at mom and dad. Dad had his arms around Mom as they leaned against a tree talking to Inuyasha and Kagome above them. I smiled then settled down to sleep, cuddled against my brother with Nozomi already asleep close by. _I'll make everyone proud. _

_**

* * *

Rinji's Point of View**_

We headed off early the next morning and I got to walk with Inuyasha while Kagome talked with Sango. "Uncle Inuyasha?"

He ruffled my hair. "Yeah, Rinji?"

"When do you think we'll reach Naraku?" I asked.

"Not for a while. A few weeks maybe." He said. Suddenly his ears swiveled and I also picked up the sound of someone coming. If anyone had been watching they would have laughed themselves sick at the sight of what happened then. Inuyasha, Mom, Nagisa, Dad, Nozomi, and I stopped walking and looked to the right while everyone else kept walking. Kagome stopped a second later and blinked while Miroku and Sango took a few more steps before they noticed no one was walking. "I sense a jewel shard." Kagome said.

"I smell something filthy." Mom said her voice underlined with anger.

Inuyuasha snarled before suddenly scooping me up into his arms. A heartbeat later someone landed where I had just stood. "Damn it Koga! Watch out!" I heard from behind us.

For a moment everyone was still then we all turned to stare at Kagome. She never cursed much less was mean to Koga and she had been the one to say that. Her face was flushed angrily and she came up and ran a hand through my hair before she returned her gaze to Koga. "Watch what you're doing Koga."

"Ahh who cares. It's just a stupid mutt." He said scowling at her.

I heard mom snarl and in the time it took me to blink Koga was pinned against a tree two feet away held a foot off the ground by his throat, my mom on the other side of the hand. _Woooo…_I thought wide-eyed.

Mom punched Koga twice before Mamoru managed to pull her off and I heard Inuyasha mutter in my ear, "Never piss off these women."

I nodded and Inuyasha set me on the ground. Nagisa ran up to me and she had a huge grin on her face. "_Let's get him!" _She said mentally to me. I grinned back at her and nodded.

_**

* * *

Dawn's Point of View**_

"Let me go!" I growled fighting against my mate's grip. "This is the last time that mangy wolf insults my family!"

Inuyasha came over and laid a calming hand on my arm. "Dawn, leave it."

I slowly calmed down under then hands of my mate and my pack leader and let Mamoru pulled me away and into his arms.

Koga snarled and took a step away from the tree. "Kagome, when will you leave this group of misfits and come be my woman?"

Kagome stared at him speechless. "Never!" She finally was able to spit out.

"But Kagome!" Koga started.

"No Koga! No buts. I don't love you and with the way you've been treating my friends, my _pack,_ I'm starting to not even like you!" She said stepping up to Inuyasha. She threaded her fingers with his and both of them blushed slightly. "I'm staying here Koga. My heart is here." She added quietly her eyes drifting to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha gave her a sweet smile and both seemed to forget us.

"You mutt face!" Koga yelled starting forward. He got a step before his knees were kicked out from behind. He fell onto his back and looked up to see two faces glaring down at him.

Kagome laughed she had looked up just in time to see the twins bring Koga down. "Koga I want to stay your friend. And I want you to join us when we finally meet up with Naraku. But I am not your woman and I am staying with Inuyasha."

Koga sat up and studied Kagome's face. "Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes, besides I know a female wolf-demon whose madly in love with you." She said smiling at him.

Koga nodded then stood. He glanced down at my twinds then at Mamoru, Nozomi and I and shook his head. "Dawn your children definitely have your blood."

The twins grinned and came to me grabbing my hands. I smiled down at them before responding. "And I am immensely proud of them."

Koga shook his head again. "I'm going to go talk to Ayame. We'll meet up later." He waved and was off.

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and gave her a small smile. "Thank you." He said softly.

She blushed and leaned up to kiss his cheek gently. "You have nothing to thank me for." She turned and they started heading off.

I picked up Rinji and Mamoru picked up Nagisa and once again we set off in our pursuit of Naraku.

* * *

_Please review. Thanks guys:)_


	32. Part 2 Chapter 14

**_NEW CHAP! YAY! Now I hope you enjoy this one, I had to deal with somethings so it's not thrilling but it is kinda fun. Please read and review! Show me some love!_**

* * *

Traveling with my whole family was very entertaining. Inuyasha nad Kagome had begun a formal courting so some nights they sat up in a tree talking over things. I knew he was worried about whether he could have children and if he could whether her priestess blood would purify them. Kagome had come to me with those questions too. "Kagome you remember how when I mated with Mamoru I became a demon? I think Inuyasha is strong enough that if you two mate, you will probably also become a half-demon. The question you need to think about is would you want to be a half-demon?" I said looking at Kagome through the hot spring steam. On the far side of the spring Sango play with Nagisa as Nozomi kept score.

"I wouldn't care if I was a half-demon so long as I could stay with Inuyasha." Kagome said hugging herself with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Then why worry about it? You guys are destined to be together. If you weren't you wouldn't have been able to set him free or even come to this world." I said patting her shoulder before grabbing my brush and moving to the rocks that lined the springs.

Kagome smiled at me before going to Sango. Normally Sango would have been Kagome's confidant but Sango's demon-slayer up bringing may have discouraged Kagome from taking that step. Yes Sango was Inuyasha's friend but why try to bring up buried prejudices. Besides I knew what it was like to make that choice. Who better to ask?

Sango and Miroku were to be married after Naraku was killed and you could see how happy she was Miroku was also happy but he had a new sober side to him. I heard a rustling behind me and caught Miroku's scent. I back-flipped into the woods landing behind him and shoved him out into the water. Nozomi and Nagisa were sitting on the edge wrapped in towels and Kagome was almost fully dressed. But Miroku landed at the feel of a very naked, very angry Sango. Kagome and the others grabbed their clothes and snuck away while she began to berate him. I grabbed my kimono present from Nozomi and began to leave trying my best to ignore the yelling when it suddenly stopped. I glanced back then left smiling. Miroku had grabbed Sango to him and kissed her to shut her up. Oh yeah Miroku had a sober side…Sango just kept getting him drunk.

* * *

The men went to take their bath after we returned to the clearing. I sat brushing out Nozomi's hair when she turned slightly to look at me. "Mom I had a vision."

"What did you see?" I asked pausing my brushing.

"Sesshomaru and Kagura." She said quietly.

"Fighting?"

"No…they were kissing." She said shaking her head vehemently.

I blinked and then smiled. "Interesting."

Nozomi smiled at me and once I finished braiding her hair went to have weapons practice with Sango. Nagisa came over to sit beside me and I wrapped an arm around her. "I missed you and your brother very much. You know we hated to leave you don't you?"

Nagisa nodded and twined her fingers in my hair. "Rinji and I knew that you wanted to keep us safe and because we were so young it would be difficult so you put us someplace safe." She kissed my stripped cheek and tugged my hair before giving me a dimpled smile. "But you can't hide us now. We are ready to fight too."

I grinned back at her and began to tickle her. "Ready to fight huh?" NAgisa squealed and tried to get away but she was helpless with laughter. Suddenly I was thrust foreward as Rinji jumped onto my back in defense of his sister but I pulled him over my shoulder onto Nagisa and tickled them both.

"Now that's hardly fair." I heard Mamoru say behind me I had no time to escape as he grabbed me and pinned my shoulder to his chest letting the twins jump to their feet and begin tickling me back. After a few minutes as one the three of us turned on Mamoru tickling him as well.

Nozomi smiled as she listened to our laughter while battling Sango and Miroku with Ebony. Kagome gently tickled Inuyasha's side before he grinned and grabbed her arms by her side with a hug. For that night at least we were carefree.

* * *

The next morning I woke and crawled from the dogpile of my family to see Sesshomaru sitting beside the fire. Inuyasha sat across from him and Kagome was feeding Rin. "Morning Sesshomaru." I said as I moved to sit between the two brothers.

He inclined his head to me and his eyes flashed to the two pairs of eyes that peeked at him over Mamoru's sleeping body. "Your children aged extremely fast Dawn." He said in his quiet voice.

"Yes…they decided they didn't think we can handle Naraku without them." I said grinning and motioning them to come closer. I put an arm around each of them as they sat at my sides. "This is Nagisa and this is Rinji. Rinji can heal. Nagisa probably has a unique power too but we haven't seen it yet."

Sesshomaru looked over them both before inclining his head slightly. "I am the head of the Inu Clan." Rinji stood and went over to him and grabbed his empty sleeve. "What child?"

"I can regrow this."

The simple statement seemed to freeze everyone. Mamoru's eyes snapped open and Inuyasha looked up from where he had moved and was talking with Kagome. Sango and Miroku had left with Rin, Nozomi, and Sippo to fish. Sesshomaru stared at my son as if he had grown to heads. "Rinji…" I said quietly.

"I can. But I want to make a deal." Rinji said thrusting his chin foreward stubbornly.

Mamoru sat up and began crawling towards us.

"A deal?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowing and his voice cold.

"A promise that you will never kill Inuyasha." Rinji said tugging the sleeve gently. "You can fight him all you like just please…promise not to kill him."

Nobody breathed as Sesshomaru's eyes drifted to Inuyasha. "Do you require children to plead for your life?"

Inuyasha growled but Nagisa jumped to her feet and fisted her hands at her side. "Inuyasha would never! But Inuyasha is a part of our family and important! We simply do not want him to die in one of your fights when he need him so much!"

Sesshomaru stared at my child and I grabbed her shoulder in support. "Sessomaru I regret my children acting this way to you but I must admit I agree with the sentiment. You are powerful Sesshomaru and once you get your arm back you will get more power. We just want to be sure that we wont lose our pack leader."

Mamoru put a hand on my back and nodded in agreement. "We know this is impertinent Lord Sesshomaru but it is a good deal to both of us."

Sesshomaru sat there for a while thinking finally he nodded. "It is impertinent but blood is blood and I think Inuyasha has proven him self worthy of a truce of sorts. But do not think you have it easy now little brother."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a fanged grin. "I enjoy our bouts when I don't fear for my life Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a nod and slipped his stump of an arm free of his sleeve so that Rinji could touch the skin. Rinji gripped his small hands a little above the edge of the cut and concentrated. A blue light surrounded Rinji and spread over Sesshomaru's shoulder. We watched in amazement as inch by inch the arm reconstructed all the way down to the ends of the poisoned claws.

As the arm was being rebuilt the others arrived including Kagura and Jaken. She sat quietly beside Sesshomaru watching fascinated as she told how he had freed her form Naraku and agreed to be her mate.

"So he killed you?" Miroku asked leaning foreward.

Kagura nodded. "We weren't sure it would work because it was debatable if I really had a soul but we risked it anyway. I would rather die then continue under his control."

"And now your on our side?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. He didn't like Kagura. He could deal with not having to fight her but her traveling with them would tick him off.

"I am on Sesshomaru's side and my own side. But just think how it will piss off that wolf to know we are now allies." Kagura said.

Inuyasha returned her grin and for a moment they were in complete understanding of each other. Then he went back to his tree and took Kagome up into the branches with him. "Wake us when he's done." He said to Mamoru and settled on a branch with Kagome held close.

Mamoru waved his hand and gripped Rinji's shoulder with the other. Both Rinji and Sesshomaru seemed to be in a trance but it would be over soon. They were halfway through the fingers. I held Nagisa as she napped, my cheek resting against the top of her head as I watched Rinji. Nozomi was holding my free hadn. "He'll be alright." She told me. "He healed a bunch of strays Souta brought to the house. He's been practicing it a lot."

"Has Nagisa shown any signs of a power to you?" I said. "You have visions, he can heal. I am worried she'll feel less important if she doesn't."

Nozomi squeezed my hand. "I don't mean to insult mother but you don't" When I looked at her confused she gave me a small smile. "You don't have any special powers. You have the abilities of a demon but nothing else. Your fighting was learned not born. Does that make you feel less of a help to the group?"

I gave her a small smile. "No it doesn't. Thanks Nozomi." I said softly. I looked over at Rinji as the blue light that surrounded the arm began to fade. "It's done Inuyasha." A moment later Rinji leaned back into Mamoru's arm and Sesshomaru lifted his new hand to his face.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW lol. I hope you liked this chapter!_**


	33. Part 2 Chapter 15

**Chapter based on Dawn before she went to Japan. Next is normal. Please read and review.**

* * *

I slouched in the metal chair and glared at the floor. My brown hair was swept up but strands hung down in front of my face. I could hear the yelling from inside the office behind me then the door opened. "Dawn come in here please." I stood and went inside. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the principle as she sat back down. I wasn't the only one glaring at her, my mothers glare was enough to kill. 

Mom turned to me and sighed, "Dawn, Mrs. Mintok said you've gotten in another fight."

I shrugged, "I was protecting someone. The kid was a bully."

"Dawn, you have a black belt in like three different styles of fighting. You spent four years studying and all the masters said you were a prodigal. You taught yourself staff fighting and shooting to such an extent that when we went to take you to lessons you mastered the class in two weeks." Mom said leaning forward. I got pleasure from the fact that as she kept talking the principle began to fidget fearfully. "You need to control your temper because you have the ability to kill someone."

The principle stood and gestured for me to sit down with slightly trembling hands. "Dawn I know you don't fight without reason but we can no longer ignore the number of fights. We need you to transfer to an out-reach school."

I could see the anger blazing from my mother as if it was a tangible thing. But she did not say anything……aloud anyway. _Dawn if you want I can make her forget and you won't have to go. _She told me. My mother was a psychic, the most powerful since Cassandra probably. I had inherited her mind reading powers and some skill in spells but I was not able to manipulate people as she was. She had taught me a lot but I would never have her power.

_No mother...I will go. I only have a few more weeks and my grades are good. _I said leaning back in the chair. "What school do you recommend Mrs. Mintok?"

* * *

That night after a long talk with Dad Mom joined me in my room as I penned a letter to my pen-pal, Kagome Higurashi, in Japan. Mom looked curiously over the Kanji and gave me a small smile. "It's good that you can write and speak Japanese." 

"Why?" I said curiously as a set the pen down.

"Your father and I decided that you need a vacation. Once you graduate we are sending you to Japan." She said.

I stared at my mother in shock then suspicion. "What's going on?"

She gave me a small smile. "You will go to Japan and go on a grand adventure. You will fall in love and have children. You will face fear, danger, and great depths of love. You will come close to losing someone dear to you and you will help destroy a great evil." My mom blinked as her eyes refocused. "Well it seems like its even better that you go."

"What do you mean 'a grand adventure', what could be that exciting on a shrine?" I asked leafing through Kagome's letters. "Kagome didn't…" I paused. Kagome said there was a magic dry well on her shrine but she only mentioned it once. _When I asked her to describe it she had let the subject drop. I had just supposed it was one of the legends she complained about hearing over and over. _I pulled out the letter and re-read it.

"_But the hidden well on my families shrine is magic. Very brave and in some instances rather annoying…_

_Anyway yeah there is this guy Hojo….SOOO DENSE!"_

I set the letter back down and looked at mom. "I'm going to be married and have a child?" I leaned back crossing my arms. "Isn't that going to be a little fast?"

"You've dreamed of him. You'll know him when you see him." She yawned and waved on her way out. "You'll be surprised but happily once you're together."

I watched her leave and shook my head. Mom was odd but being that powerful its not surprising. I looked at Kagome's latest letter and saw her inviting me to join in an adventure. I had thought she meant taking a tour of Japan but now…I wasn't so sure considering how close her offer was to moms words.

* * *

The next morning mom sat next to me at the breakfast table and winked at my dad, "You'll finally get the grandchildren you want." 

He groaned, "I'm excited but your making me think about the process and your going to make me sick."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my pop-tart. _Mom, leave him alone or he wont let me go. _She winked at me but stopped picking on dad. Today was my first day at the problem school and I was anxious. It felt as if something exciting was going to happen today.

* * *

I parked outside the small building and leaned against the door of the car. Kids were piling in the building, many wearing black clothes with lots of buckles. I thought about my own outfit and a slow smile went across my face as I started forward. My jeans fit snuggly low on my hips and my high heels made sharp snaps as the steel bottoms hit the pavement. My loose white shirt fluttered in the breeze. I felt as if I was a model…but the best part was the looks people were giving me. _Someone is going to try to hit me by the end of the day. I just know it. Well…I am kinda provoking them…_I giggled as I opened the door to the schools office. 

At the sound of the door opening the secretary flinched but when she saw me she smiled. "Are you here to visit one of your parents?"

"No, my name is Dawn Garnet. I am here to get my class schedule."

The woman looked at me shocked then shuffled through some papers until she found my file. She looked down the long list of fights and sat down with an audible thump. "You…you're Dawn?"

"Yes." She silently handed me a paper and stared after me long after I left the office. I walked down the halls my shoes making loud noises in the silent halls. When I found my room I opened the door and leaned against the door frame. _Mom is going to kill me but this is going to be so much fun! _"My name is Dawn. I'm the new student."

The teacher, a very frazzled man, looked up at me and pointed to an empty chair. "Have a seat."

I sat down and leaned back in my chair and began to fiddle with the pen that I had stuck in my ponytail. The teacher droned on about things I already knew so I began drawing designs on my arms. The bell rang but for the moment I ignored it. A second later someones foot slammed onto my desk. I finished the last bit of design and looked up to see a huge girl standing in front of me. "Can I help you?"

"I am Fiona. I run this school. If you're going to be here you need to understand some rules." She said thrusting her face into mine. She had a bad case of bad make up trying to cover up bad acne.

"Oh I already know the rules." I said smiling sweetly at her. "Every school has the same rules."

"I meant the rules that I made. If I need money, you'll give it to me. If I decide to make you do my homework you do my homework." She said and began listing things on her fat fingers.

I nodded politely through the first ten then I got bored. I pushed her foot off the desk. She wasn't expecting it and fell hitting her shoulder on another desk. I stood up and headed out of the room but she grabbed my leg and I stopped. "Can I help you?" I repeated again with a smile. _Damn this was fun! _She managed to lumber to her feet and punched at my face but I dodged and kneed her in the gut. She flew backwards into another set of desks and the people who had been watching through the door cheered. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair making her look at me. "You need an attitude adjustment." Then I let go and left the room.

_**

* * *

A month later **_

I graduated, top of my class to be exact. In a week I'd be heading to Japan. Kagome had written that she was extremely excited to be seeing me and that she couldn't wait to show me something. I was intrigued by her phrasing especially after what mom had said so as the time came closer I was almost jumping to go.

The night before I left I had my most common dream. I stood in a field and by my side was a man. I couldn't really see what he looked like but he held me close and I felt safe and warm. I smelled earth and forest but it was coming from his skin not the world around us. I felt cherished and when he tilted my face up to kiss me I felt love and passion in his lips. When I opened my eyes the next morning I prayed that soon I would be able to meet this man as mom said I would. I began to gather my things and headed out the door. _Let's get this party started!_

_

* * *

_

**This was for one of my readers who wanted some answers. To the questions that weren't in this chap. Mamoru is MINE MINE MINE and the baby thing was something her mom did with her and had passed down. Its fantasy so much of it is fun stuff, if there are any more questions give me a review.**

**Next chap is back in the main story line. Let me know how you like it!**


	34. Part 2 Chapter 16

**_Hey from FL ya'll! Hope you like this chapter, Dawn does some kick ass fighting moves. karate stance please read and review and please read the note at the very bottom! Its important_**

* * *

Sesshomaru was silent for a minute then he put his new hand on the blade of his sword. His eyes widened fractionally when he felt the scabbard.

Kagura sat beside him and took his hand in her own and studied it. "Amazing…" She murmured then glanced sharply at me. "Rinji needs to be hidden."

"What?" I said pulling him to me.

"Naraku would just love to get his hands on something that can heal this powerfully." She said putting her hand down but not letting go of Sesshomaru's.

Mamoru came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Naraku won't get the chance at him."

"Be careful." She said and stood along with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes on us and nodded slightly. "My thanks." He said and turned. The group of them left silently after those two words and the clearing was silent for a few moments.

"Did…did Sesshomaru just say 'thank you'?" Inuyasha asked blinking.

"Sounded like it." Kagome said leaning onto his shoulder. "Lets have an early night tonight Inu. I am tired and Rinji looks exhausted."

Inuyasha nodded and came over to ruffle Rinji's hair. "You did well today." He said and Rinji gave him a huge grin in return. Mamoru picked up Nagisa and Rinji and set them down under the tree where Inuyasha was to sleep and wrapped them in a blanket. Kirara lay behind them in big form letting them rest their heads against her as a pillow.

Nozomi sat by the fire studying it when her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head. We all watched her tensely then when she opened her eyes a tear dropped from her cheek. I went over and wrapped her in my arms. "Nozomi what is wrong darling?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Naraku is killing a village of humans and one of them cried out and pulled me in."

I stared at her, she sounded as if she was hiding something but I knew Nozomi. If she thought I needed to know she'd tell me. So I just gave her a hug and sent her to sleep with the twins. Mamoru grabbed my hands and pulled me to him as the others got themselves settled down to sleep. I leaned against his chest as he held me tight and listened to the steady beat of his heart. The day was pretty boring all around. Until around midnight anyway.

* * *

I sensed them coming. I woke and leapt to my feet my hands going for blades that I wasn't carrying. I wore only shorts and a tank top since the weather had gotten so warm and we were all such close family. Mamoru jumped up beside me and Inuyasha leapt from the tree holding Kagome close to his side. Miroku and Sango were getting to their feet as they grabbed their own weapons. The children slept unaware of the danger that was coming.

I ran towards the trees just as the first of the demons burst out. _YOU WILL NOT GET NEAR MY CHILDREN! _I jumped and landed feet first on the skull of an ant demon and his skull collapsed in on itself. Mamoru and Inuyasha were right behind me. Miroku, Sango and Kagome stayed behind to get any that passed us.

I jumped again and slashed through another and spun when my hand hit the ground breaking the neck of a demon that tried to grab me. Beside me Mamoru used his poison whip to kill any that approached him and Inuyasha tore through the ones on his side with his claws as well. I did a backhand spring landing on the spine of a demon that had gone underground to try to pass me and I threw him forward into his friends as I landed back on my feet. I heard a scream behind me and turned. I saw a spider demon dropping from the tree onto the children. Kagome aimed but she couldn't shoot. The purification powers might hit the children and Kirara! Sango hefted the Hiraikotsu but at the last second the demon disintegrated as it hit a blue bubble that formed from above Nagisa's hands to surround the children.

_Nagisa! You have shielding powers! _I was very proud but at the moment I had to get back to fighting. The fight was soon over after that. It was just a gathering of low-class demons but they proved we had gotten to lax in our guarding. Once the last of the demons was dead I ran back to the children and straight though the barrier to pull Nagisa into my arms. She had such control she was able to maintain the barrier and select who could enter or exit. "Nagisa that's amazing!" I threw her up into the air then caught her only to swing her around. She giggled and Rinji stood up motioning to me. "Mommy me too!"

Mamoru came up and picked him up, "How about I swing you little man?" Rinji squealed in joy.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and sighed. "We need to get moving. The longer we wait the harder it will be in the end."

Inuyasha nodded wrapping his arms around Kagome and growling softly. "We are heading out at first light Kagome. He'll be dead by the end of the week."

* * *

We found him, we found the castle Naraku had taken over and created as a base. Kagura and Sesshomaru were standing at the edge of the barrier and Kouga was growling darkly a few yards away as Ayame held him off. Inuyasha smiled doggishly and Kagome shook her head smiling softly. Just as Kagura had said, Kouga would hate the fact that she was now an ally.

I picked up Nagisa and set her on Kirara's back and set Rinji next to her. "I want you guys to leave."

Nagisa gazed steadily at me. "No."

Rinji nodded his head in agreement. "We stay with you."

Nozomi climbed up behind them and kept them from jumping down as Kirara lifted in the air. "I'll watch over them."

Tears filled my eyes as Mamoru wrapped his arms around me and we watched the children fly away. _Stay hidden. Stay safe._

* * *

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and squeezed the hilt as he focused his energy on the barrier. The sword blazed red and he swung it shattering the barrier. Kagome, Sango, and I had our bows up and pointed at the castle as the first wave of demons flew towards us. Kagura and Sesshomaru were up on her feather above us and Miroku stood with Inuyasha on the left flank. Kouga and Ayame took up the right and as the demons hit our midst they were taken down in droves. Inuyasha swung his sword, dancing across the ground careful to avoid the wind scar to conserve his energy. Miroku used both his sutras and staff to take down any Inuyasha missed and Kouga and Ayame used their fists and feet to destroy the demons near them. Each of Kagome's arrows took out at least 5 demons as the purification powers swept through them and Sango and I took out one after another. The most amazing person to see though was Sesshomaru and Kagura as they moved straight into the depths of the demon wave and came out unscathed as bodies rang down under them.

When I ran out of arrows I drew two blades and rushed forward as Sango discarded her on bow and pulled out her sword. I ran at her and she held out her arm. I jumped onto her arm then leapt off of it to land feet first on the back of a flying snake demon. I stood and for a moment surfed, _surf, surf, surfing. _I hummed before dropping to my knees and driving the knives into the skull of the demon. I stood upside down then flipped off the demon pulling my knives from his head as I fell. As I fell I felt something hit me and I turned my head to the sky. It had begun to rain.

I landed on my feet onto of the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha flung it so that I went farther into the cloud of demons. A scent his my nose as I landed on the wings of an eyeball. _The children! _They had somehow forced Kirara to come back and were heading down into the center of the castle. "THE CHILDREN!" I screamed and began to leap from demon to demon, not bothering to make sure they were dead as I shifted to my dog form and my claws ripped through them.

I slid to a stop in the courtyard of the castle and saw Kirara and the others lying unconscious on the ground before Kohaku and Kanna, behind the two of them stood Naraku. I heard Inuyasha yell once and two bright flashes of light followed as he and Sesshomaru used their strongest spells to get rid of the demons quickly. I felt Inuyasha land on my head and he growled as he glared at Naraku and set Kagome on her feet. Mamoru, Sango, and Miroku came out from under my body and stood beneath me. The children slowly got to their feet and started backward towards us as Nagisa raised a shield to keep them safe. They got behind me at the same time that Kouga and Ayame landed on the roof behind Naraku.

Three demons walked out from inside the castle. They were strong…I could sense the power in them from across the courtyard. One was a wolf demon, another was a snake, and the last an ogre demon. Who they were I had no idea but they had obviously decided it would be better to join Naraku's side. _Fine_…I growled curling my lips away from my fangs. _They would die too._ Kagura and Sesshomaru landed off to the side and Miroku and Sango headed to the other side. We had them surrounded…

So why did I feel like something was about to go horribly wrong?

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_I think I am coming to the end of Naraku but I think not the end of the characters. This story may finish soon but the characters will be back and there will be new bad guys. If you like this story and want me to do more with it let me know_


	35. Part 2 Chapter 17

_Hey guys! YES I AM UPDATING! This is not the last chapter as you will see by reading it but it was extremely hard to write you have no idea. I didn't know if I wanted to kill anyone off or what but I am happy with what I have. Unfortunately Fanfic is being difficult and I can draw lines to seperate sections so bear with the little 'i's that will be there. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

"You are fools." Naraku said standing before us.

"We are?" Kagome said surprised.

Sango caught the sarcasm in her voice and joined in the taunt. "Damn and I thought we were pretty smart." Their voices were loud in the silence of the courtyard and though there was a distance between everyone we had no trouble hearing each other.

Kagura laughed as Naraku seemed to anger at the disrespect he was getting. "Naraku your time is over." She said opening her new fan and holding it before the left side of her face. Sesshomaru had given Kagura a new outfit and fan while they had been separate from us and it matched his white and red outfit. Sesshomaru held the Tokijin with his one hand hiding the other inside his sleeve. Why let Naraku know about something he probably didn't yet?

Naraku scoffed, "Poor child, if only you had stayed on my side you would not meet the end you are about to."

"Naraku you are finished." Inuyasha said hefting his sword.

Naraku laughed and suddenly the fight was on. The ogre ran straight at me and the wolf back flipped to where Kouga and Ayame stood. The snake waited while Kohaku jumped on his back then flew to where Miroku and Sango waited. Kagura pulled out a feather and raced forward to grab Kanna's arm and drag her away from the battle. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her down in an out of the way area before kissing her and running after his brother who charged at Naraku.

I went back into my human shape as the ogre reached us and Mamoru and I both set a foot straight up into her chin making her slide back a few feet. I crouched ready as Mamoru jumped behind the ogre and used a kick to send her back to meet my fist. So far the fight was going well.

_iiiiiiiiiii_

Kagura dropped Kanna beside Nozomi who whipped her staff out and knocked the mirror from her hands. Rinji tried to touch the mirror but it sent a shock up his arm that made him fly back into his sister. Kagura grabbed Kanna who now separated from her mirror was becoming more and more violent. "The hell! How do we break her free of Naraku?" Nozomi called pushing Kanna back into Kagura as her feet began to slide closer to the mirror.

"I don't know! Can you read it in her mind?" Kagura asked trying to pull her sister away.

Nozomi closed her mind and slammed into Kanna's head and began to fly around, ripping her mind to pieces with a twinge of guilt. _She'll heal in a few minutes and if not Rinji can heal her. _"The mirror! I think we need to break it!" Nozomi let go of Kanna who seemed to be having a seizure at the destruction of her mind. She reached a hand to the mirror but where it had sent Rinji flying it tried to draw Nozomi in. As her hand began to be pulled into the mirror Nozomi began to scream and tried to pull herself away.

_iiiiiiiiii_

Kouga and Ayame leapt from roof to roof with the black wolf demon close behind them. Suddenly Kouga turned and jumped straight at the wolf his foot heading straight for his head. The wolf laughed as he ducked to the side easily evading Kouga's attack to be met with another foot this one connecting to his temple. Ayame had dodged to the side and come behind her mate to help.

He spun across the roof and stood up blood running down his face. "You won't be able to get away with that twice."

Kouga crouched settling his weight on the balls of his feet. "I won't need to use the same trick again."

Beside him Ayame sat down on the peak of the roof as four white wolves suddenly slunk to join her. "We don't need tricks to defeat you."

"So you think little cub." The wolf demon said and in an instant one of the wolves that had joined Ayame was raised in the air pierced through the side.

Ayame jumped to her feet in grief and rage and Kouga steadied himself a bit more. _Maybe this will be harder than I thought._

_iiiiiiiiiiiii_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood beside each other and glared at the man who stood before them. Sesshomaru hated Naraku for his ego and his treatment of the women under his protection. Inuyasha didn't resent Sesshomaru's help in this battle but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to get a slice of his own in. He had used the Adamant Barrage to bring down Naraku's barrier and now the three of them were locked in battle. Naraku was dodging and sending so many tentacles out of his body that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were having a hard time getting close. Kagome was dispelling the miasma with arrows and held the special arrows they had found on Kikyo in reserve for when she'd have a clear shot at Naraku.

Inuyasha dodged a hit to his face only to have a smaller tentacle slam him back a few feet. He slid to a stop and Sesshomaru back-flipped to land next to him. "We need a plan instead of attacking separately." Inuyasha muttered slicing the tentacles that made their way to him.

"Our ultimate goal is to use the wind scar and then the Tokijins biggest attack and get Kagome to send an arrow into their power." Sesshomaru said quietly making Inuyasha stagger. More then a phrase! "It is how we defeat him."

Inuyasha grinned wolfishly and hefted his sword higher. "Just tell me when." He focused for a moment and felt Dawn's link in his mind and had her explain to Kagome what to do when she heard Sesshomaru's signal. He flinched when he heard Nozomi begin to scream but as he turned to look Naraku pierced his side with a large tentacle.

"Kagura is taking care of her." Sesshomaru said cutting the tentacle in half. "Get back in the fight."

Inuyasha nodded and leapt toward Naraku swinging in a determined way as he and Sesshomaru fought to get closer.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Sango jumped at Kohaku and tackled him off the snake while Miroku sucked the snake into his wind tunnel. For a moment he and Sango stared at each other. It couldn't have been that easy. Miroku's hand throbbed and he dropped to his knees while Sango wrestled with Kohaku. The snake was poison more than anything else and he was beginning to poison Miroku from the inside out. Kohaku was cognizant and was pushing Sango half-heartedly. "Sister!"

Sango jumped away from Kohaku and he sat up. "I broke free of Naraku's spell not to long ago. But Miroku needs help. I don't have any antidote."

Sango ran to Miroku and dragged him to his feet on one side and Kohaku grabbed the other. _Is he really free? _She thought studying her brothers face.

Kohaku felt little tremors going through his body as he fought with Naraku in his mind. Naraku's hold was only a few strings but enough that he had to concentrate to keep him from taking control again. It helped that Naraku was concentrating on the battle and not on him. "Sango I don't know how much longer I can keep Naraku out of my mind. It's hard with this shard in my back but I have some control. We need to get it out of me." Kohaku said as they reached the two children and propped Miroku up beside Rinji and Nagisa.

Rinji was awake and moving but his fingers were black and his eyes were fixed on Nozomi and Kagura. He turned when Miroku landed heavily beside him and gripped his wind tunnel. He glowed blue and concentrated on the hole.

Sango gripped her brother and held him close. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered into his ear.

"Oh Sango…you already did." He said hollowly then looked up at her with a blank face.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

I dropped to my knees as the ogre bent my arm up painfully behind me and broke through the upper bone. I cried out swiftly then put all my weight on the arm and swung my body up backwards using the arm as a pole. My right foot slammed into the ogre's head and sent her spinning away as I fell heavily to the ground. Mamoru sent his poison whip lashing out and wrapped it around the ogre's throat. "Dawn!" He cried worriedly and I managed to get to my knees and sent my whip out to pin the ogre's arms to her side. My left arm and leg were now sporting broken bones and Mamoru was even looking weakened. I could feel the bones in my body already starting to mend themselves but if the ogre got free and came after me again it wouldn't matter, she would just break them again. The ogre had quickly learned my tactic was to get close and personal and used her strength against me so I had to stay further back. Mamoru's sword lay on the ground by my feet, his scabbard having been ripped out awhile ago.

As the ogre burst through the whips we held her with, her skin flayed and bleeding I dove for the sword and ripped it from the scabbard and time seemed to slow down. Mamoru turned to run to me and his eyes were bright with fear. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to be moving slowly and Kagome glowed with an internal light. The area where the children were fighting with Kagura seemed to be a bubble of color and when Kouga and Ayame moved they seemed to be walking. I lifted the sword and pointed it at the ogre. Mamoru was only a few feet from my side when I jumped and swung the sword at the ogre. _"MYOU ENKOU DAGEKI!" _

A spiral of flame shot out of the sword and slammed into the ogre covering her and pinning her arms to her body and slowly beginning to eat her apart. Mamoru tried to grab me but the force that had surrounded me and the sword rebounded his hand. The ogre blew apart and the flames disappeared before I finally managed to lower the sword. I dropped the sword and looked toward Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before I dropped to my knees and stared at my burned hands. I could feel Mamoru grab my shoulders and try to pull me to my feet. Then all I could see was fire before my eyes. I screamed once and then passed out.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Ayame slid from the roof and only a lucky grab on a shingle kept her from falling off. Her arm wrenched but she pulled herself back to the roof and ran at the man choking her mate. Black and red swam before her eyes and she felt her body boiling with rage. Kouga was turning blue, the man was able to hold Kouga without much effort. Ayame leapt at him her claws extended. She hit him full force in the back and for a moment the world stopped. She could see Kouga dropping to the ground and hear his heart begin to pick up again. She could hear the whining of her injured wolves and the blood pulsing through her head. The wolf demon looked over his shoulder in surprise and when Ayame pulled her hands back to her side the blood ran down her arms and dripped from the fist that clenched the beating heart. The heart stilled as the demon fell to his knees and then on his face dead. She lifted the heart to her face and in savage joy bit into it devouring the power of the kill. She looked up at the stars and howled in fierce joy of the kill and grief in the death of her wolf kin.

Kouga got to his knees and after a moment bowed to the Queen of Wolves the leading female of all wolf packs.

_iiiiiiiiiiiii_

Kagura let Kanna fall to the floor and ran to Nozomi pulling on her arm. "What's happening?"

Nozomi groaned as she pulled against the mirrors magic. "I don't know! It wont let me go!"

Kagura tried to stab the mirror with her fan but it just bounced off. "It wants _you_!"

Nozomi rolled her eyes as she pulled harder. "No really?"

Kanna sat up and began to inch her way to the mirror. Kagura started to let Nozomi go but she slid farther into the mirror. "What is she doing?"

Nozomi watched as Kanna crawled towards them and she felt afraid. _Would Kanna take the mirror and kill her? Would she save her?_

Kagura gripped Nozomi's shoulders tight as she tried to pull her away. _How did the mirror contain so much power it could fight two demons strength?_

Kanna got to the edge of the mirror and Kagura was thrown back. She struggled to her feet to hear Nozomi and Kanna scream and see a white light explode from the mirror. It hovered for a moment then flew across the clearing and slammed into Naraku who glowed and turned to face the mirror with a look of horror on his face. When the light had disappeared Kanna and Nozomi were no longer in sight.

_iiiiiiiiiii_

Kohaku pushed against Sango and began to run straight at Naraku. Sango screamed for him but only took a step before falling to her knees beside Miroku. She couldn't decide…so Kohaku had made the decision for her. Sango looked down at Miroku as Rinji let his hand go. "The poison is out but the tunnel is spreading."

Sango pulled Miroku to her chest. If Naraku didn't die soon she would die with Miroku. "Kirara! Take Rinji and Nagisa away from here!" Kirara looked at her mistress and meowed softly before rubbing her cheek on Sango's and grabbing the children and flying out of the courtyard. Sango then turned and watched as her little brother atoned for the murder of their friends.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Kohaku leapt at Naraku as he was distracted and shoved his scythe deep into his chest. In the blood that shot from the wound the Jewel exploded into the air and Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha leapt into air the same time his brother did and sent the Adamant Barrage straight for the wound Kohaku had opened as Naraku's body began to pulse with a heartbeat. Sesshomaru gripped the Tokijin with both his hands and shouted Dragon Strike as he sent his power along the same path. Kagome stood and concentrated for a moment watching the two glows entwine before letting her arrow fly in a glowing streak.

Kohaku died on one of Naraku's tentacles but he laughed as he died for he was finally free and his body landed close to Sango and Miroku and she was happy that he was with her even in death.

A second later the three spells hit Naraku and with a scream of rage he disintegrated and the air began to clear.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_This is the end of this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if this was good because it was soo hard to write! LOL Review!_


	36. Part 2 Chapter 18

Chapter 18, everything is winding down but its not over yet!

* * *

The dust had settled over the courtyard before anyone moved. Kagura ran to Sesshomaru while Inuyasha grabbed the dark jewel and jumped to where Kagome was pressing it into her hands. Miroku and Sango stared at the unblemished skin on Miroku's hand. He was saved. Kagura was pulling hysterically at Sesshomaru pointing toward Kanna's mirror. Mamoru slammed the sword into its sheath and grabbed both it and Dawn and hugged her to his chest. He stumbled to the mirror and the others all began to assemble there. It was hard to believe it was over. Naraku was dead though so it had to be real. Sango sobbed as she clutched her brothers body and gently removed the jewel from his back and handed it to Kagome as well. Miroku hugged her and soothed her hair away from her face.

Dawn lay in the middle of the group unconscious and smoke continued to rise from her burned hands. Her skin was deathly pale and Mamoru had entwined his fingers in Dawns red hair and would not let go. Everyone was staring at each other and the shimmering mirror waiting for someone to say something. Inuyasha broke the silence. "What now?"

I groaned and rolled over and winced as my burns pressed against cool wood. When I looked up seven pairs of eyes stared down at me. "Take a picture. It will last longer." I groaned as I got to my feet. Almost immediately Mamoru pulled me into his arms so hard I squeaked. "What is it?" I asked worriedly, "Are the children alright?" I looked around at the other adults. I had been moved into a small hut somewhere.

"Rinji, Nagisa, and Rin are alright. But…Nozomi disappeared." Kagura said her face shadowed as she ducked her head. "The kids are sleeping in another hut with Kirara, Jaken, and Kohaku watching over them."

"Disappeared?" I repeated shrinking into Mamoru's arms. _My first daughter was missing, this couldn't be happening._

"When we were fighting Kanna, her mirror sucked both of them into it." Kagura said.

"Where's the mirror now?" I asked sitting up straighter and raising my chin. I would not be weak…not yet.

Sango unwrapped it and laid it at my feet. "It was humming just before you woke up."

I looked up into the swirling depths then glanced at the others. I frowned when I noticed that not everyone was there. "Where are Kouga and Ayame? Are they alright?"

Kagome nodded tiredly from Inuyasha's arms. "They went home to lick their wounds. Shippo went along with them to make sure."

Mamoru kissed the top of my head. "We were lucky." He said softly. We really were, one casualty. Suddenly the mirror made a loud bang and we all stared down into the glass. Nozomi and Kanna looked back out at us. "Hello!" Nozomi said giddily.

"What the hell?" Miroku said echoed by Inuyasha.

"Hello sister!" Kanna laughed.

"Excuse me?" Kagura said taken aback by the emotion in Kanna's voice.

Nozomi cleared her throat. "Turns out the mirror is a portal; it goes between our world and Inuyasha's fathers grave. We are alive and we can even get home once we find the exit. Naraku put Kanna's soul in this place to make her 'thevoid'. Now that she's here she got it back. I was right about how to fix her, I just got pulled in with her."

I sat heavily on the ground pulling Mamoru down with me. Looking at Nozomi's smiling face I gasped out laughing and yelled, "You little brat! You scared us horribly!"

"We'll be home as soon as we find the exit." Kanna said as Nozomi laughed.

"I don't think it will be that easy." Sango said ignoring the commotion from me.

"Probably not but at least we are alive and can come home. Fortunately I was holding Ebony so it came with me." Nozomi said. "We aren't giving up until we get home."

"You need to break the mirror though. It's formed a little bubble force field inside this world." Kanna said.

"You sure?" Inuyasha said.

"Yep, it'll be alright and we'll see you soon." Nozomi said waving. "Love you all." The mirror went blank.

Sesshomaru looked at me thoughtfully. "Your children all seem extremely independent."

Inuyasha laughed. "I wonder what that means my children will be like."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat by my side. "Attitude-y and loud."

Inuyasha tried to look offended but laughed. "Maybe but they'll get the loud from you."

Sesshomaru had a slight smile on his face which stopped everyone's responses. "We will be leaving now."

Sango impulsively gave him a hug. "Thank you and take care of Kohaku for me." He nodded and Kagura and he left. Sango turned to me. "Kohaku was killed and Rin begged Sesshomaru to bring him back to life to be her companion."

A moment later the twins came bursting into the room. "Mommy!" They shouted throwing themselves at me. Sango and Miroku disappeared to go to the other hut in the commotion. They began talking excitedly to me while Inuyasha took the mirror outside to break. Kagome laid out blankets and by the time Inuyasha returned we were all piled up ready to sleep.

* * *

Miroku and Sango took their leave of us the next day. They had decided to go back to Sango's village for a few days and they would meet up with us at Kaede's village after that. By the time we had reached the village we were exhausted and ready for a nice long rest. Kaede greeted us at the edge of the village. "How are ye?" She asked giving us a smile.

"Tired Kaede." I said sighing. I looked to our house and my eyes widened when I saw it was gone. "Umm…where is our house?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the empty space where our house would be as Kaede chuckled. "Ye house was destroyed a week ago when a demon attacked."

"Why is that funny hag?" Inuyasha snarled holding Kagome closer.

"We have built ye a new house." She said and turned to lead the way. She led us into Inuyasha's forest and far deep inside there was a large mansion. My jaw dropped when I saw the sprawling palace.

"How did you manage…" I started to ask then stopped when Sesshomaru and Kagura walked out the front door.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said confused.

"You are Inu clan, not peasants. You will live as such." He said simply before headed off into the woods.

"I made Sesshomaru's servants build and furnish this place. My wedding gift to you all." Kagura said and waved before running off after her mate. "We'll visit soon." She said waving over her shoulder.

Kaede waved them as she also headed back to her home. "We will be bringing ye supper later." And disappeared.

The six of us stared at each other than headed into the house. Rinji and Nagisa ran around and started squealing when they found the nursery and jumped onto their beds. Mamoru found two master bedrooms not far from each other but far enough that there was privacy. One was full of my things and the other was full of Kagome's belongings. Beside the nursery there was a room with Nozomi's things and there were still plenty of other rooms as well as two baths. Kagome dragged me off to one of them and Mamoru and Inuyasha headed to the other as the children began to look through the toys in their room.

"I plan to mate with Inuyasha tonight." Kagome whispered to me as she sank into the warm water in the tub. "Will you help me…get ready?"

I nodded and headed back to her room and searched through her clothes. I found a pretty white blouse and a cute red skirt. When I joined her in the bathroom I helped her dry her hair and dress before rubbing lilac on her temples and neck. "Inuyasha would never hurt you."

Kagome know looked at me startled. "I know that."

"Follow your instincts Kagome. They will tell you what to do and help you along." I said pressing my forehead against hers and gave her a hug before leaving her to herself in her room. I passed Inuyasha on his way in and gave him a quick hug as well. "Go with what your heart tells you bro."

He gave me a half-smile, "That's what Mamoru said."

"Well we both can't be wrong so we must be right." I winked and shooed him inside grinning as I saw one of Kagome's brushes in his hand. I walked into the nursery where I found Mamoru and the kids playing. Rinji leapt into my arms and I gave him a kiss. "Hey sweeties."

"Mama, why do you wear daddy's sword now?" Rinji asked as he bumped the hilt of the sword when I put him down.

"Daddy gave it to me." I said giving Mamoru a smile. He shook his head and sighed, he didn't want me using it but it had bound itself to me and he knew that it would be impossible to undo that. "We are going to get him a new one.

Nagisa nodded sagely, "Daddy couldn't use the Fire Blade cause he's earth. But Mama isn't so she can use it."

Mamoru tickled Nagisa. "How did you know that?"

"I touched it and it didn't like it. Fire doesn't like water that much. Aunt Sango told me." Nagisa said squealing.

I grinned, "You're a smart girl aren't you?"

"I'm yours and daddy's daughter! What did you expect?" She said seriously.

I laughed and tousled Rinji's brown hair. "You're right. I love you all so much."

"Of course you do." Rinji said smiling.

"How could you not?" Nagisa added impishly.

Mamoru grinned and tickled Nagisa. Rinji leapt to his sisters defense and I went to help my mate.

_**

* * *

Inuyasha's Point of View**_

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed and I could smell the nervous and excited energy coming off her skin as she stretched her legs out in front of her. I had never seen the outfit before but she looked beautiful in my colors. When I had entered the room with my shirts in my hand and only my pants on her head had jerked up like a startled deer. I shifted under her gaze and held out the hair brush. "Would you…brush my hair out?" I asked shyly, I could feel the blush on my cheeks and I cursed in my head. I didn't want to scare her so I was trying to take things slow like Mamoru had said.

"_Follow you're heart Inuyasha but take it slow. Kagome is probably more nervous than you are. Have her brush your hair or something so you guys can talk about your futures before you act."_

I let a small breath of relief flow out of me as Kagome gave me her smile and held out her hand. I sat on the floor in front of her and threw my shirts into the corner. I could smell her even better from here but I knew though she was excited she was still really nervous. But she wasn't afraid. A rumbling growl escaped from my chest as I felt her run her hands and the brush through my hair. I would have to have her do this more often. It felt wonderful.

"Inuyasha?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" I said opening one eye and looking at the mirror across from us to see her face.

"What do you want to do with the jewel? It's yours." She said softly. The whole jewel glowed against her chest and clicked against the necklace I had given her as she moved. The whole time traveling back she had prayed over the jewel every night until it was completely purified.

"I want you to decide Kagome." I said turning slightly to touch her cheek. I had so much to tell her but I didn't know how. _Oh well here goes. _"I don't want to be a full demon anymore. I'm strong enough on my own, you showed me that." I kissed her palm gently and tried to force out the last bit. "You've shown me I'm never alone."

A few tears leaked from Kagome's eyes as she leaned her forehead against mine. "I love you Inuyasha."

"Feh," I muttered trying to sound like my normal self. "I love you too stupid."

Kagome laughed and threw her arms around me and I landed softly against the ground shielding Kagome from the impact. I protected her just like I always would. She kissed me gently and I kissed her back. The smell of desire in her overwhelmed her nervous scent and she ran her hand down my naked chest. _Slow…we need to go slow…_I thought trying to control the demon in me. And he did, by the time he allowed himself to enter Kagome, she was writhing in impatience, "Inuyasha…" She moaned pulling me down onto her. I muttered "mine" before biting sharply into the courting mark and letting myself go. She cried out my name in her climax and I moaned hers. We pulsed twice and the Jewel rolled from its chain out into the middle of the room. I jumped to my feet and managed to wrap a weak Kagome and myself in blankets before an image popped out from the jewel.

* * *

**_Review please!!!!_**


	37. Part 2 Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19...I've decided I'm going to tie most everything up before the story ends. We have at least two or three more chapters. So stick with me. The very final chapter will be a notice about the sequel and other new stories I am starting so be sure to read it. Thank you all my faithful reviewers!!!

* * *

Dawn's point of view**_

Mamoru and I leapt to our feet and grabbed clothes when we felt a strong surge come from Inuyasha and Kagome's room. I pulled his haori around me and he tied his hakama as we ran not bothering for anything more. I slid the door open to see Inuyasha and Kagome staring at a misty woman whose image seemed to come from the Jewel. "Midoriko?" Kagome gasped.

The woman smiled, "Yes I am Midoriko. Greetings guardians of the Jewel," Her eyes went to Mamoru and I, "and friends of the guardians."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at us confused. "We felt her presence." I said coming more fully into the room and gripping Kagome's new doggy ear. I tweaked it gently and she jumped and reached to touch it with her new claws. "Didn't notice did you?"

She laughed and shook her head. Her eyes had a ring of amber inside them but other than those three things nothing had changed about her. Inuyasha snuggled her neck gently showing his approval before turning back to Midoriko.

"I have come to take the jewel away. The love of you two has made the jewel purified permanently. You truly accept the good and bad in each other and that understanding and love is all the jewel wanted." She said looking a bit sad.

"Did you love a demon?" I asked.

"No, I loved a human. He was killed by a demon I had thought was a friend." Midoriko said softly. "However this is unimportant. You have a wish to make Kagome."

Mamoru and I looked in surprise at Inuyasha but he grinned and hugged Kagome encouragingly. Kagome looked at the ground then at Midoriko, "Can you bring people back from the dead?"

She smiled and nodded, "Who would you like?"

"Inuyasha's parents…and my father." She said looking at Inuyasha. He looked awestruck at the woman who had given him something he had never known he wanted.

Midoriko turned to Mamoru. "And you? I can feel your desire for something as well."

I squeezed his hand gently and he nodded. "Could you bring my parents back as well?"

Kagome looked crestfallen she hadn't thought of Mamoru's parents but Midoriko just nodded. Suddenly light exploded from the jewel and then flew into the necklace around Kagome's neck. Five people now stood in the room as well.

One was a tall regal male demon, who looked like a mix of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with his white hair up in a pony-tail. He was dressed as a warrior but he held a small woman with long brown hair very gently at his side. They both looked in shock at Inuyasha. The man in the middle was not quite as tall and had glasses and brown hair and he was dressed modernly. You could see Kagome's kindness in his eyes. The last two were also dog demons. The man was only a bit over 5 feet but he was all muscle. He had black hair and amber eyes. The woman next to him who was almost as tall as Inuyasha's father was dressed in loose clothing with her yellow hair up in many braids.

For a moment no one moved then I stepped into the front of them all. "Family reunion 101." I bowed. "The power of the priestess and Shikon Jewel has brought you all back to life. I turned to the Great Dog Demon and his wife and Kagome's father. "The priestess is your daughter (I pointed at Kagome's father) and your sons mate (I pointed at Inuyasha's parents). Maybe you would like to say hello." I said moving aside.

Inuyasha rushed to his mother while Kagome rushed to her father. The women cried and the men kept patting each other on the back. "We need to take you home to mother." Kagome said to her father and then turned to greet her in laws.

Mamoru came up beside me and pulled me over to the others. "Mother, father, this is my mate Dawn." I was engulfed in the tall womans arms and then his fathers. "Dawn my mother is Kimi, and my father is Haruki."

"It's very nice to meet you." I said smiling at them. Kimi wrapped her arms around her son and I winked at Haruki. "I get the same urge."

Haruki laughed heartily. "My wife died when he was only a few years old. We had been reunited in heaven when I died but she hasn't seen him for a few hundred years." He looked at me oddly for a moment. "How old are you? You smell young."

I grinned, "How rude of you! I am 19 years old."

Kagome groaned and everyone turned to look at her. "Dawn we never celebrated your birthday!"

"Umm…" I managed and turned and fled screaming as she charged at me.

She tackled me to the ground and began to pound my arm as I laughed, "ONE, TWO, THREE…"

"Stop stop! I never gave you birthday punches!!!" I giggled trying to get away. I looked over my shoulder to see Mamoru, Kagome's father, Inuyasha's parents and Mamoru's parents out in the hallway watching. I could hear Inuyasha shifting around in the room getting dressed. A second later I heard another door slide open and two squeals as my children ran out into the hallway.

Nagisa and Rinji giggled as they watched Kagome pounding my arm. Mamoru came over and pulled them more into view. "Mother, Father." He said pushing them ahead of him as I finally got to my feet. "These are my children. Nagisa, Rinji say hello to your grandparents."

Kimi squealed and scooped Nagisa up into her arms. "They are so adorable."

Nagisa made a face at Rinji who was getting the same treatment from his grandfather. Kagome slipped into her room to change when Inuyasha joined us and turned to his father. "These are some of the members of my pack. The others will be joining us later."

The Great Dog Demon gave his youngest son a large smile. "I am proud of you son."

Izayoi reached out and hugged Inuyasha who had flushed happily. "I am so happy that you found happiness my son."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she exited their room in jeans and a red shirt. "Its all thanks to her." He went over to kiss her cheek gently and she blushed prettily. He turned to Kagomes father with a bow. "If you don't mind we will take you home now." He waved to everyone as Kagome grabbed her father by the hand and started out the door.

"Mamoru take the parents into the dining room. I'll see about dinner and meet you there." I said hugging him and tugging his blue hair gently.

Mamoru led the four older demons and human off and I bent down to look at Rinji who was tugging on the haori. "Yes?"

"Nagisa and I will go to Kaede. You get dressed." He said.

"I don't want you out alone." I said giving him a smile.

"Can we come with you then?" Nagisa said pouting.

"Yes you can. Let me change first alright?" The two of them nodded and I slipped into my room quickly dressing in a white blouse and black pants. Nagisa and Rinji were waiting for me outside and I picked them up and settled them on my back. "Ready?" They nodded and we took off running. I landed outside Kaede's hut and the children dropped to the ground. We all stared at each other when we heard what sounded like a young woman weeping inside the hut. We pushed aside the cover to see a woman who looked as if she was in her twenties weeping over the fire pit. She had on a priestesses outfit. My jaw dropped when I caught the womans scent. It was Kaede. "Ka…Kaede?" She leapt to her feet and two joyful brown eyes smiled at me over a tear streaked face. "What happened Kaede?"

"Midoriko came to me. She said since I was a friend of the Jewels Guardians I could have one wish." She held out her arms. "I wished to be young and whole to spend more time with you all." She rushed forward and threw her arms around me and I returned her hug tightly.

"That's wonderful Kaede. Oh Kaede before I forget why I came, we have extra people at the house so could you make a lot of food then joy us to eat?" I asked tugging on her dark hair. She was regal looking though she didn't resemble Kikyo.

"Of course, leave the children with me to help me carry the dishes." She wiped her eyes and shooed me outside. "We'll be up soon."

I walked slowly back to the house thinking. _Mamoru got a wish, Kagome got a wish, Kaede got a wish…I wonder if Miroku and Sango got a wish and what they would wish for. _I turned my face up to the sky and smiled when I felt a warm drop of rain hit my cheek then I paused as a thought hit me. _I didn't get a wish….am I upset about that? _I thought of Mamoru smiling at me just before leaning in for a kiss; I thought of Nozomi twirling Ebony as she joked with Sango; I thought of the twins jumping on me and laughing; I thought of Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands and my face softened into a smile. _No…any wish I could have made is already granted._

_**

* * *

Sango's Point of View**_

I had yet to stop crying. Miroku stood on top of a bench making him taller than the villagers who surrounded him and their eyes were all riveted on him. Among those villagers were her parents and his parents. Midoriko had appeared before them and told Miroku that he could have one wish. My eyes wandered over all the familiar faces and tears welled in my eyes again. Miroku had wished for my family and all the demons layers lives back as well as his own parents.

"And so, the love of the half-demon and human priestess purified the Jewel and granted all of the warriors one wish." He said with a flourish. "And for my beloved Sango, giving up fame, fortune, and a simple life, she was granted the lives of her villagers and our parents!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and everyone rushed me eager to embrace me in joy. My mother, who I had not seen since I was very young, laughed as she kissed me and father wrapped an arm around my shoulder beaming with pride.

Miroku held up his staff for silence. "Prepare villagers! In a week we shall celebrate Sango and my wedding as well as the purification of the Jewel!" I smiled at him, beaming as I let him decide this. I was tired of trying to control him, _let him take control for a while._ I thought returning the hug of Miroku's mother. I saw him walk off to Shippo and Kirara and heard him ask them to retrieve everyone else for the festival and my eyes again blurred. _Oh Miroku…taking care of everything._

_**

* * *

Kagome's Point of View**_

I walked up to the door of my house as Inuyasha and dad followed a little ways behind me. I felt my chest swell with joy at the thought that he was again alive. He had died when I was very young and so I did not know him very well. I opened the door to the house and went into the kitchen. "Mom?"

She turned and smiled before running over to touch my new ears. "Oh Kagome! How cute! So you and Inuyasha are married now?" She said smiling happily.

"Yeah, we are. But I have another surprise for you." I said nervously as the door opened.

"Everything looks just the same." I heard dad say and Mom seemed to freeze. Her eyes sought mine and I whispered, "I got dad for you."

Dad came around the corner and stared at Mom for a moment before rushing forward to take her into his arms. "Oh my love." He muttered into her ear, it was soft enough that if I was human I wouldn't have been able to hear. I looked at the calendar and smiled, it was their wedding anniversary. Inuyasha and I left soon after taking everything from my room and Dawns though it took multiple trips. We would return in 500 years the day after today.

I hugged my mother and father goodbye as if I would see them soon. For them I would but to me…it was going to be 500 years. I grinned as Inuyasha kissed my cheek gently. But I had 500 years to get to know my mate better and my in-laws as well as to be with my pack.

_**

* * *

Dawn's Point of View**_

I passed by the well on my way home and saw Kagome and Inuyasha dropping things off and stayed to help them bring all of our belongings back to the house. By the time everything was in place Kaede and the twins were on their way to the house. Inuyasha's and Kagome's jaws dropped when they saw Kaede but they began to laugh when she said she was sticking around longer to make sure that Inuyasha stopped being an ass.

Kaede bowed deeply when she was introduced to Inuyasha's parents. Myoga had told her so much about him over the year. She bowed to Mamoru's parents as well but they waved her off and made her sit to eat.

Dinner was lively. None of the parents knew the events that had taken place over the last fifty-odd years so we told them everything. Inuyasha told how he had heard of the Jewel and set out to find it, how he had fallen in love with the guardian and the betrayal that killed her and sealed him. Kagome joined in at this point touching Inuyasha's arm softly and smiling. She told how she had been pulled into the well and unsealing Inuyasha and the shattering of the Jewel. Kaede added bits and pieces here and there as the newly wed couple began to tell the rest of their adventures and Mamoru and I added comments when we came into the story.

I laughed so hard at some of Inuyasha's comments about the annoying Kouga that I began to choke and Mamoru pounded my back as I began to curse in English. Rinji and Nagisa giggled, they had learned English the same time they learned Japanese and they were the only ones to understand me. The newly brought back parents stared at me curiously. "What was that?" Izayoi asked leaning forward.

"English. Like Kagome said, I live in a land far, far, far away." I said pointing west. "If you go this way you get to the west coast but I live on the East. It's pretty much the opposite side of the world." _Give or take a few thousand miles. _I thought correcting myself.

"Could we see it?" Kimi said looking up at me.

"One day. At the moment the world over there is nothing like the world I'm from. We'll have to wait 500 years." I said running my hand down the table softly. I knew I would have to wait to see my family then I could be with them for the rest of their lives but…I missed them. Mamoru smelled my sadness and nuzzled my cheek as Nagisa tugged my hair.

"So where is Nozomi, your adopted daughter my son?" Haruki asked.

"Like we told you, after Kanna was freed the mirror sucked the two of them into the realm where Fathers bones…were." Inuyasha said looking momentarily confused.

Mamoru nodded, "The two of them are on their way home. Nozomi is a strong fighter. She'll be here soon."

"In time for the wedding?" A voice said behind us.

As one everyone turned to the door and stared at the person who stood there.

* * *

**_Ahh well readers what do you think. People just keep popping up out of nowhere geeze. So who do you think this one is? Did I surprise you on the last one? LoL review!!!_**

**_You see though it takes me awhile to update sometimes I always get in a few chapters quick before going away again. Please review, that is what makes me update faster._**


	38. Part 2 Chapter 20

Songs: Tale As Old As Time and A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes from Disney

CHAPTER 20!!! long...

* * *

Two fox demons stood in the doorway and we stared at them confused. "Umm…who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Chiko, this is my wife, Dai. We are Shippo's parents." The man said coming into the room and bowing to us.

"Midoriko told us that she would raise us rather than ask Shippo for a wish. She wanted to give him a surprise." Dai said smiling softly.

"That's wonderful! Shippo has missed you very much." Kagome said grinning.

"I was beginning to be afraid I'd have to raise the runt." Inuyasha giving then a half grin. Kagome blushed and turned to hit him but stopped when Chiko laughed. "He'll be real happy to see you."

"Oh, where are my manners." Kagome said standing. "I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha. This is Dawn and Mamoru, our friends, Mamoru's parents, Kimi and Haruki. This is Izayoi and The Great Dog Demon, and Dawn and Mamoru's children, Rinji and Nagisa." She said bowing.

"My lords, my ladies." The fox demons said bowing. "My Lord I was with you during the battle with the Cat Clan many years ago."

"I remember. You fought valiantly." The Great Dog Demon said returning their bow with a smile and a nod of his head. He stood and helped Izayoi to her feet. "If we are leaving in the morning for the marriage, your mother and I are going to bed Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood quickly and gestured to one of the doors. "Follow me I'll take you to a room." The three of them left and Mamoru led his parents to a room of their own. Nagisa and Rinji ran out with Kaede when she led the fox demons to a place they could sleep and I grabbed onto Kagome's arm when she moved to rise.

"Stay, Kagome. I want to talk to you a bit." I said and tugged her back down.

"Sure what's up?" She said giving me a smile.

"You have one thing you really need to do before you and Inuyasha are fully together." I said seriously running a hand over her new ears.

She looked at me confused. "But…we are together! We mated, we're married!" She gave me a happy smile.

"You need to take off the rosary. Inuyasha will always think you don't trust him if you don't." I said giving her a kind smile in return.

"The rosary! Oh my God, I forgot he had it." She said and went running from the room.

I laughed softly and stacked the dishes from dinner up in a neat pile on the low table. I left the room and checked in on my twins. They were curled up together in bed and I kissed their cheeks softly. "Good night, my loves."

"Night, Mama." They yawned.

I moved onto my room and found Mamoru standing at the door talking to Kaede. "Come get us first thing in the morning." He said. "We'll leave as soon as it is fully light. Don't forget to find someone to watch over the place for you." Kaede nodded and waved to us both as she left.

I went into my room quickly shedding my clothes and crawling under the covers of the bed. "Are you happy my love?"

"Very. Are you happy?" Mamoru asked shedding his clothes as well and crawling in beside me and pulling me close.

"Mmm." I murmured kissing him gently. "We have our family here."

* * *

The next morning we had all gathered in the courtyard of our home when Sesshomaru and his gang landed. Shippo jumped from Kohaku's shoulder and ran at his parents. "Mama! Papa!"

"Shippo dearest!" Dai said gathering him into her arms. Chiko joined them and the Great Dog Demon went to greet his eldest.

"Hello Sesshomaru." He said staring at the son who had always wanted so much power.

"Hello Father." Sesshomaru said. Kagura tugged on his sleeve and Sesshomaru's face softened slightly as he looked down at her. "This is my mate, Kagura." Kagura bowed slightly and pulled Rin from behind her. "And this is our adopted daughter Rin."

The Great Dog Demon knelt in front of Rin and smiled gently at her. "I'm your grandfather."

"Hello sir! This is Kohaku. He's Lady Sango's brother." She said giving him her wide smile. "Are you coming to the wedding too?"

"Yes, we all are." Izayoi answered kneeling beside her husband.

"Yeah bro, we plan on making a BIG entrance." Inuyasha said grinning.

Sesshomaru returned his smile with a small one of his own. "Lead on, little bro."

Mamoru and I stepped far out into the open space and changed into our doggy forms. Izayoi, the Great Dog Demon, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on my back while the twins, Kaede and Kohaku sat on Mamorus. Sesshomaru changed into his dog shape and Rin and Kagura perched on his back and the three foxes sat behind them. The three of us ran full tilt for the demon slayers village.

* * *

Kanna glared at the door that kept them from being able to get to the human world. "Sesshomaru could open this. He did it once before."

Nozomi glanced at her. "You got a cell phone to call him with cause I don't."

"Cell…phone?" Kanna asked looking back at Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled and shook her head. "Never mind. Well lets think of something else." She said and walked up to the doors placing her hands on each side of the crack of the door. She closed her eyes and felt in her mind for the link between her and the part of her mind that touched others. She felt along the trails to the mind of Sesshomaru and lead the trace of his energy down into her hands. They shimmered against the door and it began to open. Nozomi grabbed Kanna's hands and tugged as the door swung partly open. "Run for it!" They ran as fast as they could between the two doors, past the guards and down the tunnel before finally collapsing outside the cave entrance.

Kanna raised a hand to the sky and smiled as the warm sun hit her palm. "I like the feeling of the sun."

Nozomi giggled and gripped Kanna's hand pulling her to her feet as she got to hers. "Let's get to the slayers village."

Kanna shrank back. "Why the slayers?"

"When I was touching Sesshomaru I felt that they are headed there for the wedding of Sango and Miroku. We should meet them all there." Nozomi said tugging Kanna's sleeve.

"Alright." Kanna said and they headed off quickly.

* * *

Sango heard screaming coming from the front of the village and grabbed her hiraikotsu as she ran for the entrance. She stared at the wall where three giant dog heads peered over the tops. One had a haughty look while the other two seemed to be laughing.

Miroku caught up to Sango and began to chuckle. "Open the gates!" He cried to the wall guards.

They looked at him like he was crazy and Sango yelled back. "It's our friends!"

The gates opened and they wandered inside. Everyone jumped from the back of the dogs and then the dogs changed into their human forms with the slayers ranged all around them, some ready to fight, others fearfully clutching their children. A demon with flame red hair stood forward and spread her arms wide. "We came for a party!"

* * *

I ran forward and clapped Miroku on the back as Sango and Kagome squealed over Kagome's mating and Sango's upcoming wedding. "Treat her right boy! She can kick your ass."

"Don't I know it?" Miroku laughed turning to accept congrats from Mamoru and Inuyasha.

I spotted the four parents by their close distance compared to the others and went to them my children following close behind me. "My name is Dawn." I said nodding regally to them. "Congratulations on the wedding of your children." They smiled at me and seemed to lose the stiffness in their postures. "Let me introduce you to everyone." I said motioning them to follow me. An hour later there were fires lit all over the village with different foods roasting and everyone chattered happily. I cleared an area and got everyone's attention as Kagome and Inuyasha got ready to dance and I to sing. It had taken all of Kagome's convincing to get Inuyasha to stand up and dance with her but he had agreed in the end and Inuyasha's parents stood up with them. While I had been gathering everyone up Kagome had quickly taught the three of them a simple waltz and they had caught on quick. I cleared my throat and they clasped arms in the waltz style as Kagome had showed them and when she nodded to me I began.

"_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast."_

When the song ended the four dancers stopped amongst a lot of cheering and I waved everyone to quiet. "Love is a tale as old as time, there has always been love. Here with us are many couples and some of us are couples that shouldn't work." Inuyasha and his father looked at their wives and Mamoru squeezed our children to his sides. "But we do because of love. Sango, Miroku, I hope that you two have the love that lasts through time and that you two are very happy." I said bowing to the couple.

"I have a song I want to sing." A voice said from the shadows.

I grinned and leapt to the shadows to pull Nozomi from the dark into my arms. "Everyone this is my daughter Nozomi and Kagura's sister Kanna," I hugged her tightly. "I didn't know when you would be arriving."

"We couldn't miss Sango and Miroku's wedding," she said grinning. And she strode to the center of the clearing and Kanna sat beside her feet. "We're going to show you something we practiced on our way."

Kanna focused on the mirror and images began to rise from it and dance around, Nozomi began to sing in her beautiful voice. The images were princess and princes and dragons all dancing around the edge of the clearing, some big some small but each a beautiful light illusion.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
when you're fast asleep.  
In dreams you will lose your heartache,  
whatever you wish for you keep.  
Have faith in your dreams and someday, someday,  
your rainbow will come smiling through.  
No matter how your heart is grieving,  
if you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true.  
Oh, no matter how your heart is grieving,  
if you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true."_

Another round of cheering and celebrating and then Miroku and Sango were led to the village temple. They were wed and we accompanied them to their new hut and then everyone spread out to their own homes drunk and dizzy with the excitement of the day. Inuyasha and Kagome left walking towards the mountain wall and I followed leaving Nozomi and Mamoru to tuck the children in. "Inuyasha? Kagome?" I asked. They turned and waited for me to catch up. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to look inside Midoriko's cave to see if her body was still there." Kagome said. Inuyasha was still sulking at having to make a fool of himself.

"Oh, well…I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you." Inuyasha blushed and backed a step away and Kagome gave me a smile. "Thanks to you Kagome I was able to meet the man of my dreams and get my wonderful children. I've gotten to have these great, though at times terrifying, adventures. You are my brother and my sister and I love you both." I said hugging each of them before heading back to my mate.

Life was wonderful, tomorrow we would all head back home and enjoy our new quiet lives. _Quiet? _I chuckled, our lives would never be quiet, but they would be happy and full of love. Mamoru wrapped me in his arms and we cuddled in the corner of the room we had been given and looked at our trio as they slept. Sango and Miroku had decided to stay with the villagers and come and visit us often. The Great Dog Demon and his mate were going to live in their old castle with Sesshomaru and Kagura and Kanna. Rin and Kohaku were going to live part time in the castle and part time in the village. They had become much attached and refused to live without each other. It was obvious to many that they would be married when they were older.

This part of our adventures had ended with everyone happy and we knew that no matter what, our bonds would not break. I closed my eyes and curled into Mamoru's lap resting my head on his heart. We would endure and we would thrive. The future should beware; a new breed of demons were coming.

* * *

_A.N. This is not quite the end, there is an epilogue. However, after the epilogue the story will be finished. Later I might decide to do little one-shot things about the years between this chapter and the epilogue but I don't know. looking at the stats, this story does not seem to be very popular. I love the characters and will treasure them and I loved writing this story and am very grateful for those of you who do read this. But I might just write them for my own pleasure and not post them._

_However I am starting a new story called Hearts Entwined. I have decided to make it a large cross-over. It might never be finished but it looks like it will be lots of fun!_


	39. Dawn's Epilogue

**_Dawn in Feudal Japan Epilogue. _**

_I'm not going to lie, I felt like crying as I wrote this. These characters are as dear to me as if they were my friends by now. Dawn is a woman after my own heart and I fell in love with Mamoru and the children too. They were fun to write and give personalities. I don't want to say good-bye to them. LOL I am a sad author indeed aren't I? _

* * *

I stood tapping my foot as I looked up at the house. It was the same, same blue siding, same tan edging. I shook my head, why did I expect it to change? To them it had been three months, even if it had been 500 years for me. I felt a push on my back and turned to stare at the group behind me climbing out of the Hummer. Nagisa and Rinji were full grown at 500 years, Nagisa still wore her hair long but Nozomi, also 500, and Rinji had cut their hair short. Nozomi had her pink tresses spiked up and Rinji just had the tips up. Mamoru had his hair long but braided down his back. In the 500 years Kanna had discovered more talents. By giving us small mirror charms she had enabled us to put human faces and colors on when we chose. We wore them when we went out mostly but for today we wore our true colors proudly.

Two more climbed out of the hummer and came up to me. The youngest, Kin, was about the same age I was in human years when I had first met everyone which still put him at almost 200. He had short black hair and golden eyes which danced with his father's humor and no markings on his face though he had golden slashes on his wrists. The middle child, if you can call a child who came between twins and another child the middle, was another girl and she was 300 years old. Takara had my fiery hair and her fathers deep green eyes. She had an autumn maple leaf on her forehead. She was the serious one out of us all and she shook her head over the twins teasing their baby brother. She had also been the one to receive the magic from my mother, she had very strong telepathy powers.

Another hummer pulled up behind us and Inuyasha with a red beanie on his head hopped from the car and helped Kagome who had a blue bandana tied on out of the car. She was pregnant with their third. They had taken their time having kids; they had spent the first hundred years of their marriage just being together and learning more about each other. Their oldest child was 400 years old and the next 200. Inume was their first and looked the spitting image of her father except for the feminine tweaks genes had put in his features. Usagi, was their second had her mothers dark hair and fathers eyes. Their next was a boy and they were going to name him Yuki. Each of them wore something on their head to cover their ears. Fate had been funny, the girls all had the same human night and Inuyasha often joked that he and the son would probably both have the new moon.

Kagome wrapped her arm around me. "So you ready to see your family."

"Yeah…but it's going to be very hard to explain how I have four birth children that are full grown adults." I said giving her a smile.

The front door opened. "It would be if your mother wasn't magic." My mother said as she leaned against the door frame. "Are you just going to stand out in the cold or are you going to introduce me to my grandchildren?" She said looking them all over.

I laughed and ran forward throwing my arms around my mother. She was much shorter than I was ever since my demon growth spurt. "Oh mommy!" I said squeezing her gently.

She hugged me back and opened the door wide letting everyone come in. "This is my husband Mamoru." I said as he came up.

My mother looked him over. "You got yourself a hot man."

I giggled then led everyone into the family room. "This is Kagome and her husband Inuyasha."

"I remember you Kagome, you also got yourself a hot man." Mom said as dad walked in.

"Stop hitting on them." Dad said hugging me.

"This is Nozomi, I adopted her before Mamoru and I met. These two are our first born, twins, Nagisa and Rinji. This is Takara our second, and our youngest, Kin." I introduced laughing delightedly.

Kagome ran her hand over her big belly and put one arm around Inume. "This is my oldest Inume, and the one with Inuyasha is Usagi. The one still in me Yuki though he isn't much of a talker yet."

Everyone found their own seats with the children sprawled in odd places on the floor. Kagome cleared her throat, she was sitting on the chair and Inuyasha sat on the floor at her feet. Kagome tangled her hands into Inuyasha's hair and he gave her a loving grin. "I guess since it all started with me I should start our tale huh?"

My mom gave her a smile, "Sounds logical."

Kagome chuckled, "Well, I guess it all began on my fifteenth birthday when I fell down the well on my families shrine…"

* * *

**_The end... Heehee, please read and review! One-shots will be coming eventually!_**


End file.
